Summer Vacation Disaster
by shokubu
Summary: During Summer vacation. Koori receive a gift from unknown person. later he found out he was in another dimension with his parents younger version, Zero and Kaname. his arrival soon had caused some seal memory of his parents' to be unseal.KanamexZero.mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Enjoy!

Years ago, a dimension game was invented by scientists and game masters. The purpose of the game was to send players to another dimension, a game world; however it turned into a disaster. The player that was supposed to enter the game land; somehow ended up in another dimension where what happened to the players was never discovered as there were many deaths on their return back to the real world. The death rate tolled higher thus the game was banned and destroyed by the government. Although the government made the decree, there was one game that survived and was kept by the scientists for further investigation. They wanted to find the cause of the games' malfunction and improve it into a gadget for great discovery.

However, many years later of trying to perfect the game, it was stolen, disappearing without a trace. The police believed that the gadget had either already been destroyed or was sold into the black market. The search lasted 5 years before the economy crisis disabled it from continuing. Soon after this the gadget was long forgotten and was never spoken of ever again.

* * *

A pair of lilac curious eyes watched over the object in his pale hands. He turned the object over in his palms a few times, inspecting it.

"I wonder what this thing is?" mumbled the silver haired teenager. The thing in his hands was a solid maroon pentagon box which when slid down, contained crystal buttons. There were three crystal buttons which were bluish/lilac in colour. Koori ran his fingers over it and felt the hardness of the crystal. It felt spongy but before he could inspect it further, his mom called from outside his bedroom door.

"Koori…what are you still doing in you school uniform?" asked his mom, Kiryuu Zero. As guessed his mom was a guy and his dad also was a guy so asking how it was possible, the little boy wouldn't have a clue. His mom had said he was too young to know about it even though he was already 16 years old. His mom was a vampire hunter and his dad a pureblood vampire. His dad was a forbidden topic to talk about in the house as he and his mom were not living with him. His mom had stated that she _'hated'_ his dad. Koori had never met him before but he knew that he looked like him. He knew this because of his uncle Ichiru who once told him that he was a splitting image of his father other than the eye colour which he inherited from his mom.

Coming back, Koori had now just broken up from school and was now on summer vacation thus being back home from the prestigious school of Cross Academy. Turning around he faced his mom who was leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry, I'll change later…" Koori replied "Anyway mom…do you know what this thing is?" asked Koori, holding out the pentagon solid towards his mom. It was small, as small as his palm.

"Hm?" voiced his mom. His interest seemed to peek when he saw the object. Walking nearer, he sat down beside Koori and took the object into hands. He looked it over with the same curious eyes as Koori had. However after seconds had passed, a frown embedded itself on Zero's face. Turning back at Koori, he held the object at an eyes length.

"Where did you get this?" asked Zero, the frown still present.

Koori was lost at this point as he didn't understand the reason behind the frown which was etched across his mom's forehead. "It was here in my room when I got back. Weren't you the one who left it in here?" Koori tilted his head to the left, looking confused.

Zero also looked puzzled with Koori's response and shook his head a little in return. "I didn't" he said.

"Then…who..?"

"I don't know" again Zero answered with a shake of his head.

"So… what is it?" Koori's curiosity was rising. His mom seemed to have figured out what it was minutes ago.

Silence suspended the room before Zero finally decided to speak. "It's a dimension device. It can send you to another world…" Zero stopped engulfing the room in silence again; Koori could see that his mom was hesitant about something. Was it too difficult to tell him? It was not like he was going to use the thing…maybe…

Koori waited and waited… when the silence was dragged along long enough, he opened his mouth to say something. "And…?" urged Koori.

Zero sighed; Koori was going to find out about it anyway but he was worried that maybe Koori would think of the device as a toy or a play thing. It was originally a game and Zero knew that Koori was a game freak; considering it was now summer vacation, Koori was bound to find something to play with and this would excite him. Though the device was not dangerous for someone like Koori who could protect himself from danger, Zero was still worried.

"It was originally a game but rather than sending the player to a game dimension, it sent the player to another dimension where reality exists, having the same people you know. Many people die playing this because they think it's a game but some of them have gone crazy before going missing. The game was destroyed and there was none left."

As soon as the word game registered in Koori's mind, his eyes sparkled and his skin gained colour, shining in excitement. When Zero saw this, he began to sweat drop and pulled the device further away, out of Koori's reach. Better to be prepared before Koori attacked him for the device.

"Koori… this is not a game. It's reality but in another dimension. You can't play with it." Zero said firmly.

"I know…" Although Koori said this, the interest and excitement was still ever present on his face.

"So… what's with that face?" asked Zero.

"What face?" Koori touched his face before he chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with my face… anyway although I'm interested in it, I'm not going to play it." '_However I do want to know how it works.'_

Zero made a pouting face which Koori understood as a question while he knew his mom was worried.

"Of course" replied Koori with a smile.

Now if Zero wasn't Koori's mom, he would have already been tricked by the innocent smile Koori displayed. Zero knew behind that smile, Koori was planning something.

"…Here… Don't get in trouble." Zero said as he held out the device towards Koori. He gave up, Koori was going to use it anyway no matter how much Zero said no. It was summer vacation, so he shouldn't have to worry about Koori missing school.

A genuine, bright smile formed on his lips which to Zero was beautiful and sincere. Zero really loved Koori's smile, especially now. "Thank you, mom" said Koori.

Koori reached out his hand to take the device from his mom but made a mistake. When he touched the device, he accidentally pushed one of the crystal buttons, causing the device to vibrate in his mom's hand.

"Uh oh…" them both mumbled before bright light surrounded the box, making them close their eyes in pain.

"DESTINATION: CROSS ACADEMY. SEPARATE COMPANIANS. PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF" a voice said, coming from the box before everything went blank and they were no longer in Koori's room.

* * *

It was night time at Cross Academy and the guardians were on duty, patrolling the school grounds. They were to make sure that the night class, which consisted of vampires, were in class. They also had to make sure that the day class students were not sneaking around the school grounds, disobeying the curfew rules.

A teenager boy with unusual silver hair and a pair of lilac eyes ran through the forest. He was on his patrol on the school grounds when he suddenly heard a loud sound of a splash coming from the forest, around the lake area. The sound had startled him and made him run towards it. He didn't know why he was running so fast but he did. Although he didn't sense danger near, something in his gut told him that something really bad would happen if he wasted time not checking it out. He couldn't tell whether the presence was human or vampire which worried him more. He sensed it was something that was familiar to him but more powerful. Whoever it was, was as strong as a pureblood vampire. _'How can that be? Why would a pureblood come to the school without informing the chairman? That sounds a lot like an enemy. But if he's an enemy, why would he make his presence noticeable. Anyway, let's check it out first.'_

Seconds later, he arrived to the lake as he was nearby. He had been doing a patrol separate from his brunette partner thus not being together. The boy knew that she would be there soon.

Pulling out his weapon, he hid behind the nearest tree. Hiding behind the tree gave him a clear look at the scene before him without being seen. With his bloody rose ready in hand, safety still on, he peered at the scene. A teenager boy in day class uniform entered his vision. '_A day class student…_' The boy's unique silver hair was soaked with water, shining under the moon light. His pale features were also like his hair, soaked and shining under the light of the moon. The boy was soaked through as he had fallen into the lake but looking at him, the water came up to his waist showing that it wasn't deep.

The boy was silent just as his surroundings were. There was no sound, no sound at all as everything had gone still under some kind of frightening aura. The prefect looked closely again towards the boy and noticed the boy was looking up towards the sky with his back towards the prefect. Then he noticed that the boy was trembling with both of his arms wrapped around his slender body. Was he cold?

The prefect watched the boy for few more second to make sure that the boy was safe enough for him to approach as his alarm signals kept alerting him to keep up his guard. Again the prefect noticed something about the boy. The boy looked exactly like Kuran Kaname from behind, though the boy's colouring was different. '_Is he a relative of Kuran? Wait no… I don't think he has any relatives left that I know of. So who is this boy?'_

The prefect decided to step out of hiding and when he did, a sudden wind coming from an unknown source blew, ruffling his hair and spreading his scent. The prefect held up his weapon, a silver gun with 'bloody rose' engraved across it, and pointed it at the boy in front.

'CLICK' the safety was off, making the boy turn at the sudden sound.

The sound of the safety lock coming off did alert Koori to someone else's presence. Moments ago he was thrown out of a portal from the sky and landed in the lake. Although he had been there for a while now, he was content in observing his surroundings where he realised he was on school grounds. He knew he raised suspicions as to prevent from getting injured; Koori used his vampire powers which made a loud noise and destruction to his surroundings.

Koori was calm for a second before realising his mom was nowhere nearby. He scanned his surroundings with the probability that maybe his mom fell in a different location. But he was wrong; his mom was nowhere in sight and he couldn't sense him. Did his mom go to another place? When the thought of him somehow losing his mom in an unknown place entered his mind, he became worried. Soon the worry turned into panic and finally made him unstable.

When he sensed danger behind him, the clicking of the safety lock, it was natural that he released his deadly aura to scare off the enemy. He didn't want anyone to disturb him at that point and being at gun point was annoying. Why was he always being pointed at by a gun? '_Can't you at least use a sword or another weapon?'_He was getting tired with the gun anyway….

Koori was under the impression that the enemy would leave once sensing his deadly aura but the person did not. It put him on guard and his attention turned fully to the presence. Koori was amazed, not many humans could stand his deadly aura. It always sent them running, crying or making them sick. That was what happened to normal humans anyway but this person was different. If it was a vampire, they would leave him alone.

"What do you want?" Koori asked without even looking back. He was not in the mood for fighting.

The enemy growled and tightened his grip on his gun. Koori sensed that the enemy was feeling irritated as his aura increased. "That's my question. Who are you?"

Koori tensed, the voice sounded so familiar, really, really, familiar. His aura faded instantly, his face brightening and eyes shining. He turned around to come face to face with his mom.

As quick as lightning strikes, Koori was out of the water and straight into his mom, arms wrapping around the older, hugging him close. He sighed in relief when seeing his mom was ok. "Thank goodness, you're safe…" Koori mumbled tiredly before falling unconscious. He had used his power too much in one day, he was mentally tired.

* * *

When the other prefect, Yuki arrived, she was surprised by the scene in front of her. Her beloved Kaname-sama was hugging her _'brother'_ Zero. However as she stepped closer, Yuki realised that it was not Kaname who was hugging Zero but someone who looked very much like him.

"Zero? What happened?" she asked.

Zero turned towards her, holding the unconscious day class student in his arms. "I don't know. He suddenly fainted before I got any answers out of him." replied Zero. He picked up the boy bridal style, and started walking towards the chairman's office while Yuki followed.

"You know him?"

"No"

"He looks like Kaname-sama though" Yuki said, taking a peek at the boy's face.

"Yeah…" '_Even I made that mistake just now...'_

Yuki turned to Zero next. "So… are we going to the chairman?" asked Yuki curiously

"Yeah... I checked to see who he was but, he didn't bring his student ID with him…. So I don't know who he is or his dorm room number." replied Zero calmly.

Yuki nodded in understanding and followed Zero in silence as she watched over the unconscious boy in Zero's arms. Walking into the forest again, they walked towards the direction of the chairman's office building in silence.

_**To be continue…..**_

_**Review please…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Enjoy….

A knock on the door directed the chairman's attention from the boy in front of him. "Come in," he called. The door flew open, revealing a cute young brunette girl. She headed towards the chairman while concern filtered across her expression.

The guest, upon seeing the expression on the girls face, looked aside so that it seemed that he would not get involved. The chairman however got up from his chair and asked her what was wrong. Yuki told her adoptive father in a loud clear voice: "A day class student has gotten injured and there is no nurse in the infirmary at this time of night so Zero brought him here in the room next door."

The chairman was shocked to hear the news and quickly excused himself from his guest. Following his adoptive daughter, the chairman left the room quickly and went into the adjacent room. The door was flung open carelessly and the two newcomers entered. As they did, they saw that Zero had already stripped the day class student of his soaked clothes and tucked him on bed with a blanket covering his naked body. The wet uniform was draped on a hanger in the bathroom.

"What happened?" asked the chairman in a serious and concerned manner.

Zero turned his attention to the chairman, greeting him silently before spilling out what he knew. "I found him," said Zero as he pointed to the unconscious student with his thumb. "-in the forest by the lake. He was looking up at the moon but when I got near, he threatened me with his aura. When I began to question him, he turned to face me, looking quite surprised before hugging me. He collapsed after, and well, here he is…"

The chairman raised an eyebrow at Zero before walking towards the boy to check him out. He gasped in shock. "Kaname-kun?" The boy looked just like the president of the night class. However when the chairman looked closely, he realized the boy had short silver hair and not dark brown. "Oh! It's not…" said the chairman again. Both Yuki and Zero had the same thought.

_Mistaken again_

The chairman checked for the boy's pulse and found that it was steady. He sighed in relief – it seemed like there was nothing wrong with the boy. The chairman stood up from his position, kneeling beside the bed and turned around. He faced Zero, his antics and playfulness absent. "Did you find anything on him? Like a school ID or something?"

While Yuki by the door shook her head, Zero decided to talk. "We didn't find anything, but…" Zero stopped and glanced towards the bathroom where the soaked uniform could be seen hanging. The chairman followed Zero's eyes and saw the uniform. He found nothing wrong with it.

"But what?" asked the chairman curiously.

Turning his eyes back to the chairman, Zero continued: "Well…I did find a prefect band on his school sleeves. Did you hire another prefect, chairman?" asked Zero.

The chairman's eyes widened as he shook his head furiously, saying no at the same time. "I don't remember anything like that," said the chairman.

"I thought so…" mumbled Zero. He stepped closer to the boy on the bed and picked up something on the nightstand. Zero turned the object around in his hands before showing it to the chairman. "I found this on him. It was hidden in his school blazer", Zero said. In his hands was a pair of silver tonfas with carvings on it. By the looks of it, it seemed like an anti-vampire weapon.

The chairman reached his hand out and touched the beautifully carved weapon. He has never seen this weapon before, causing him to gain an interest in it. He observed it for a while, looking at it up and down as if it was a trick to the eye. It took minutes but Kaien figured out the name of the tonfas. "It's Red Snow."

Both Yuki and Zero, who had heard it, repeated the name in their heads, confused. The silence was disrupted by Kaien's cheerfulness.

"Alright," Kaien then turned to Yuki and Zero with his annoying smile. He put the weapon back on the nightstand and clapped his hands together. "Time to go back to your dorms. It's already late…" He said before turning to Zero. "Zero-kun, you stay with our guest, ok?"

Zero's expression changed and his body jerked. "What? Why?"

Kaien just smiled without a reply as he ushered Yuki playfully out of the room. "You are the one who found him and he _did_ _hug_ you, so you should be the one to take care of him," said the chairman playfully before quickly closing the double doors, leaving Zero alone with no one to direct his anger at.

"Wait!" Zero yelled but it went unheard. Minutes of silence built up his frustration. "Damn it!" Zero half-shouted before heading into the bathroom to change his clothes. After brushing his teeth, Zero walked back into the room, switching the lights off and laying down on the couch that was present.

He fell asleep, still angry at the chairman.

* * *

The next morning, after guiding the night class back to their dorms, Zero went back to the room the boy was staying in. As usual, Yuki followed him there. Zero opened the door without knocking and entered the room with Yuki. As they walked in, they came across a commotion between the chairman and the boy where the boy was trying to free himself from the other's grasps. The boy was still wrapped in the white blanket Zero had placed around him yesterday.

The chairman was struggling with the boy, arms locked across his chest. He was attempting to restrain the boy, but it seemed like he was losing the battle, his grip loosening.

"Let me go! I want to see my mom now!" shouted the boy. Zero could see that the boy's eyes were filled with fear, worry and fright. Judging by the look from the chairman's face, Zero could tell that the boy's strength was greater than the old man. Zero was dumbfounded by the scene - that was probably why he hadn't move from his spot to provide assistance. Yuki was in the same boat.

"Please calm down! Beside from you, we didn't find anyone yesterday. Only you!" the chairman shouted back, trying to get the idea into the boy's head. However, it didn't seem to work at all.

"No! Let me go! My mom was with me last night! It can't be a mistake!" the boy retorted, pushing Kaien as hard as he could.

"Stop! Calm down, please!" Kaien shouted, gritting his teeth as the pain in his arms grew. The kid was strong for someone with a frail complex. The kid kept trying to break free, so Kaien looked around for something which could help. Then, his eyes wandered to the door, where he saw Zero.

"Zero-kun! A little helps here…!" Kaien called, looking directly at Zero with a desperate expression. _Hurry, my arms hurt!_

Both of the prefects snapped out of their dumbfounded state and Zero rushed forward. However, a few seconds after Kaien called Zero's name, the boy in his arm ceased struggling. Kaien looked at him in surprise and wonder. The boy's gaze averted to the door quickly. When Zero's figure entered his vision, the boys's troubled face lightened up. When Kaien saw the expression he immediately released the boy and Zero, who had been rushing towards them, caught the boy in time before he hit the floor.

Zero fell on his butt while the boy remained in his arms. He frowned and looked up at the chairman. "Why did you let go of him all of a sudden?" scolded Zero. Zero was expecting Kaien to laugh it off as a joke or that he was acting careless but he didn't. Kaein was quiet and seemed like he was in a daze, looking at the boy. Zero was speechless, seeing the chairman like that but when the chairman had snapped out of it, Zero frowned.

"Sorry… I didn't- I mean I was- Argh! I don't know what happened. Sorry," Kaien apologized. "How's the boy?" he asked, looking at the two on the floor. Zero placed one of his hands on the floor to support himself upright while the other wrapped around the boy's back. The stranger had a death grip around his stomach, snuggling against it.

Zero's face was priceless - he was shocked by the way the boy was clinging onto him. He frowned awkwardly, looking at the position he was in. Reaching his supporting hand up, Zero brushed the boy's silver hair and to his surprise, the hair was really soft.

"Hey, are you ok?" Zero asked. His voice sounding soft and gentle; shocking both Yuki and Kaien. They decided to leave them alone. Somehow both adoptive father and daughter felt as if they shouldn't interfere. Zero himself also didn't know why he was acting like this. He was supposed to feel wary towards the boy because he seemed suspicious yet somehow, he couldn't. Something made him feel protective of the stranger in his arms.

The boy nodded his head and Zero continued to brush his hair softly. It was silent for a while and Zero was getting restless while caressing the boy. Before it was too late, Zero started speaking, "Hey, what your name?"

The boy turned his face to the right, as it was hard talking when his face was being smothered by Zero's clothes. "Koori."

"Koori? Just Koori?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a student here?"

"…." Koori didn't answer. Zero waited for a while, and received no reply, he continued questioning.

"Are you a day class student?"

"…Yes…"

_Weird, he answered this but didn't answer the former question…_ "Are you a prefect?"

"…Yes…"

_Ok, another weird answer…hmm….let's try something else…_"Are you the prefect of this school?"

"….No….."

_Oh….I see…_"Hey, where are you from?"

"Far away from here."

_Ok…I think this kid has got amnesia or concussion_. "Next question, how old are you?"

"16."

_Same as me…_"Then-" Zero's words were cut off by Yuki bursting into the room. Zero turned towards her and saw a troubled look across her face.

"Zero!" she called.

"What?" Zero replied calmly, hands ceasing movement but not pulling away from the soft locks.

"Hurry! We are late for school!" Yuki said, panting. Her book was already in hand, along with Zero's.

'_Oh, crap! I forgot about that!'_

Zero turned back to Koori and patted his shoulder, asking for him to get up. Koori understood the gesture and did so. He looked innocently at Zero with his lilac eyes – both sharing the same shade.

"Are you going to class?" asked Koori, innocently. Now looking at him, Zero seriously saw a different version of Kuran.

"Yeah," Zero said as he got up, dusting himself off. He helped the boy up onto his feet. Zero realized it for the second time that Koori was a little shorter than him.

On other hand, Koori adjusted the blankets around his body so that they wouldn't fall off. "Then, can I come too?" asked Koori.

Right after the innocent question was asked, two things happened at the same time. First, the books Yuki had been holding fell. Second, Zero's body froze and he looked at Koori in a disbelieving manner. It took seconds before the tension eased up; Yuki noticing the fallen books, quickly picked them up while Zero smoothed out his uniform.

"I don't think you can," replied Zero. '_There is still something suspicious about you appearing here…'_

"But…" Koori whined while making little puppy eyes trying to get Zero to allow him. '_I want to go with you…'_

Zero saw the eyes and so did Yuki. Both of them tried to resist them as hard as they could. They were losing the battle when the bell saved them.

Zero gave Koori a quick good-bye before heading to the door, taking Yuki with him. Silence surrounded the room where Koori stood, alone, a hand stretched out; the boy started to cry.

* * *

Zero and Yuki arrived late for class and were scolded by the teacher before taking their respective seats. Yuki sat beside Sayori, her best friend while Zero took the seat behind the brunette. Once the teacher calmed down, the class started. Minutes passed and Yuki was already asleep, the table cradling her head. Zero too was becoming sleepy… the duty as a school prefect draining their energy.

However, just before he had the chance to doze off, the door to the classroom flung open revealing the chairman. He looked happy which was no surprise but this time round, it had an edge of creepiness to it that was almost disturbing. Zero watched as the chairman whispered to the teacher. The whole scenario was suspicious, making Zero wary. It was as if the 'something' was going to happen and would inevitably involve him. He had a bad feeling about this.

The teacher finally nodded his head in understanding while the students in class whispered wondering what was happening. The chairman finally left, leaving the door wide open. Zero tilted his head in wonder as to why the chairman hadn't closed the door. Usually he would politely do so…but now that he hadn't, it must have meant that someone was out there… '_Oh no! Please tell me I'm wrong. Please!'_

"Ok class, quiet down please. We will be joined by a transfer student today, please welcome him…" said the teacher. The teacher stopped as the students got noisier. Finally sighing, '_Teenagers…they never listen to the adult…'_

"You can come in now…." called the teacher to the student who was waiting outside the classroom.

Fate was such a cruel thing because the more you begged for it not to happen, it happens. Now, Zero was left in his world of despair as the teacher asked the students to quieten down. On the other hand, Yuki, who sat in front of Zero was still asleep and no care of the world, oblivious to the things around her. Zero was not a sociable person and having someone cling to him really made him feel awkward and confused hence his predicament.

So…seeing Koori as he proudly walked into the classroom with Kuran's elegance and demeanor had Zero on edge. Though Koori was so much like Kuran, Zero couldn't be angry with him. Koori even had the similar aura as Kuran but he still couldn't hate the boy. What was happening to him? He had just met the boy and already his head was being messed up. '_Anyway, why am I always thinking of Kuran?'_

While Zero was trapped in his agony, the girls in class all squealed and screamed when they saw Koori, very much thinking of him as their Kaname-sama. The exceptions were Sayori and Yuki. Sayori didn't care about boys while Yuki was still in her dreamland.

"Kyaa! Kaname-sama!"

"Did you bleach your hair?"

"Kyaa!"

The squealing continued, causing the room to become really noisy. The teacher tried to calm the class but was ignored. The girls kept squealing and without them knowing it, it had made someone angry, very angry. On this occasion, which would shock many, was not Zero as he was in his own world. Stomping, Koori made his irritation known and glared at the girls sharply. At this, the girls quietened down, speechless as the boy seemed really unimpressed.

"Will you all just shut up? I'm not Kaname! Don't mix me up with that guy; I don't even know him!" Koori took a deep breath as his aura darkened. The girls flinched while the guys stared in shocked; even the teacher cowered back away from the boy. Yuki was awoken from her sleep with a jolt as Zero came back to reality, stunned by the energy given off by Koori.

"My name is Koori, remember that!" said Koori loudly, startling everyone.

The class was stunned and speechless; even the teacher stayed silent as to not break the silence. The only thought that went around the room was, '_For a sec there, it looked like Kiryuu was glaring at me, not Koori.'_ Zero was also shocked. To think that this was the Koori he had been busy trying to calm down a short while ago.

The silence dragged on, clock ticking; no-one seemed to dare to neither break the awkwardness nor move a muscle. Koori sighed, receiving hesitation from the class. Koori ignored this as he was used to it; he was a prefect at his school so what made him think that things would be different here.

"So where am I sitting?" asked Koori, relaxing slightly, already bored.

The teacher avoided eye contact and pointed out an empty seat beside Zero. Koori followed the teacher's finger and saw where he was pointing. He beamed, smiling childishly before making his way towards the spot. Once more, the class was stunned but this time by the beauty of Koori's smile. Now they were seeing Kaname again in the boy. '_Poor Koori'_ although he didn't realize what their thoughts consisted of as he was too happy in relishing the thought of sitting beside his mom.

Koori took his seat but when he turned to Zero, the said boy was already sleeping. Koori shrugged and looked towards the front as the teacher began teaching again. His thoughts drifted away from the class into his own world.

_'How is mom now? Is he alright? I hope nothing serious happened… I can't go home if mom isn't here. He's got the device with him… wait…so does that mean mom is in another dimension from where I am now?'_

Koori became anxious thinking about it recalling something the device had spoken before taking off. 'DESTINATION CROSS ACADEMY. SEPARATE COMPANION' _'It said that the destination was Cross Academy so I'm in the right place. That thing had said separate companion… does that mean that the time we land in the alternate dimension is different? Well if it's true, that means mom should be here soon.'_

Koori's feelings lifted, feeling better once again. Something interesting soon sparking his thoughts.

_'Oh! But I don't know when mom will be appearing. So…what am I going to do? Going to school is ok since I get to be with the younger mom but I still miss __my__ mom.'_

Suddenly Koori remembered something. _'My dad…he attends the same school too, right? - ermm… I'm sure, yeah! He is!' _Koori hummed smiling slightly. _'I want to meet him… but mom said not to…'_ Koori felt dejected but he became lively again when a thought popped up. _'Oh… but mom never said not to meet him in _another _dimension…'_

Surrounded my mischief, Koori smirked. _'This is going to be fun… hehehe'_

Zero, who was under the pretense of sleeping, shivered, feeling a cold aura coming from the boy beside him. _'He's planning something…!'_

* * *

On the other side of Cross Academy, in the Moon dorms, resided a brunette pureblood. Ichijou Takuma entered the pureblood's room closing the door behind him. Kaname continued with his task at hand while the blonde headed towards him, only stopping when he reached the desk.

Without looking up, Kaname opened his mouth to speak. "Do you have any news for me on the noise?" asked Kaname.

Takuma shook his head and replied, "No…"

"Hm?"

"There was nothing there except for Kiryuu-kun's and Yuki-chan's scent and some other person's scent that I didn't recognize." continued Takuma.

Putting away his completed work and stationary, Kaname looked up at Takuma. "You can go rest now. I'll discuss the matter with the chairman later."

"Alright," Takuma replied before walking out the room.

As soon as Takuma closed the door, Kaname leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs. _I sense an unusual presence…_

_**To be continue…..**_

_**Review please…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not owN vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

CHAPTER 3…ENJOY!

Class that day had ended with Yuki getting detention because she slept through the entire lesson. Zero paid attention in class for once since he couldn't sleep nor pretend to do it. Koori, on the other hand, stared in space, thinking about what he wanted to do in this dimension. When the bell had rang, the first one to exit the room was Koori since he saw some girls getting excited and wanting to approach him. In the meantime, Zero was surprised to see that since he thought Koori was going to cling to him again. However, he shrugged it off, thinking that maybe Koori's behavior in Chairman's private room was because the said boy was nervous.

Meanwhile, Koori, who ran away from the class, went to explore the school. He wanted to see if there was any difference between this dimension and his. He went around the school for an hour, into the forest and even the compound at the other end. He even went to the boys' and girls' dorm. He found little changes and they were not enough to make him lost or anything. Then, after seeing everything, he made a plan to go to the Night Dormitory during the class swap. Before then, Koori went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

'_Oh! On a second thoughts…'_ Koori changed his path to the night dorm and then after that he went to the cafeteria, with something he got from the night dorm.

At the same time, Kaname who had trouble sleeping went to the chairman's office. He was feeling uneasy because he still sensed the weird presence around the school. Since it was neither the presence of vampire nor a human or vampire hunter, he got worried for Yuki's sake. He went to the chairman's office to get some answers because the thought of him not knowing the happenings within the school worried him. What if something happened to Yuki and he was not there? He was not going to let anything hurt his beloved.

As he arrived at the chairman's office, he knocked the door three times before entering as the person inside gave the permission to. He closed the door behind him silently and went up to the cheery chairman, whom he thought must be surprised to see him at that time. The chairman kept his happy expression as he offered Kaname a seat. Kaname took a seat and when the chairman offered him some tea, he politely declined.

He sat back into his comfy chair and opened his mouth. "So, what brings you here at this time, Kaname-kun?" asked the chairman with a smile.

Kaname looked emotionless. "Well… I noticed that yesterday there was a loud commotion in the forest and I sensed something that I never did before. I want to know what had happened yesterday," replied Kaname politely and calm.

Kaien nodded. "Nothing really happened yesterday. I don't know the true story behind it since it was Zero who witnessed everything. You can ask him if you want," said the Chairman.

Kaname shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the idea. He shook his head slightly before replying, "No, thank you."

Kaien laughed a little, knowing really well that the night class president was really uncomfortable with the suggestion of him finding answers from Zero. "But I can tell you this…" Kaname shifted his eyes to the chairman. "Zero brought back someone with him yesterday. He said the boy had amnesia. Since then the boy had been clinging to him every chance he got. Zero let him be…oddly though," finished the chairman.

Kaname raised an eyebrow to the idea of some boy being clingy with Zero without getting hurt and even being allowed to. "Does he know the boy?" asked Kaname, now curious.

The chairman shook his head, lightly. "No, He didn't. It is the first time he met the boy."

Kaname went silent, thinking of any other possible reason he could match with the situation. He thought silently before a knock on the door interrupted him. The chairman called out for the visitor to enter and the door opened quietly. Kaname turned to look at the arrival and Zero's figure entered his vision. Zero saw Kaname and immediately glared at him with hatred as he closed the door behind him. Kaname had also glared, and a glaring competition started between them. However, a question from Kaien forced Zero to pull away from Kaname.

"What is it, Zero-kun?" asked the chairman, knowing that Zero hadn't come to his office for a chit-chat.

Zero walked to him and stopped in front of his desk. He put his right palm in his pocket and stood lazily with a frowning expression. It was because Kaname in the room that his mood had gone bad and it was just getting a little better a moment ago. Damn Kuran for showing up this early.

"Why did you put Koori in my class?" asked Zero.

'_Koori? Who is that?'_ Kaname thought, interested by the on-going conversation. Kaien put on his usual smiling face as he looked at Zero. "Why? Because he asked me to," said Kaien before making a gesture like crying. "It was so cruel of you, Zero-kun, making him cry alone in that room."

Zero twitched. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did. I found him crying in the next room when you left with Yuki-chan to class," retorted Kaien, enjoying himself.

Zero clamped his mouth shut, feeling a little bit guilty for making Koori cry before brushing the thought away and changing the topic. "Whatever. Anyway, have you seen Koori anywhere? I haven't seen him since class was out."

"Why? You worried?" asked the chairman, smirking slightly. It was rare to see Zero worry about someone else besides Yuki. To top it off, Koori was someone he had just met and that amused Kaien more.

Zero gritted his teeth and blushed a little. True, Koori made him uncomfortable a little but he just couldn't forget about that kid. Somehow when Zero was near Koori, he felt like Koori was like little Ichiru, who liked to cling to him too. "Just tell me if you have seen him," retorted Zero, getting frustrated with the chairman.

The chairman chuckled, stopping when Zero gave him a glare. "No, I haven't seen him- maybe you can find him in the cafeteria since he hasn't eaten since yesterday."

Zero quickly said his thanks and left the office without sparing Kaname a glance. It seemed like he had forgotten about Kaname's existence in the room. As soon as Zero out of earshot, Kaname's attention turned to the chairman.

"Who's Koori?" asked Kaname.

The chairman smiled. "That the boy he met yesterday," replied Kaien.

"Oh, Kiryuu- kun seemed worried," said Kaname, eyes cast down.

"Yeah, it seems so…" Kaien smiled softly.

"You seemed happy."

The chairman touched his face, acting surprise nodding. "Yeah…"

Kaname stared at the chairman emotionlessly before standing up. "I'll be excusing myself for now since I'm getting tired without sleep," said Kaname, excusing himself.

Kaien nodded and smiled to Kaname. "Oh! Ok, rest well Kaname-kun."

Kaname nodded and left the office, closing the door. Then he began to walk towards the moon dorm, avoiding the sun as much as he could. As he walked, Zero's worried expression never left his thoughts. He hoped that Zero won't abandon Yuki too much since it was hard to find a new 'knight'. Somehow though he thought that, something in the back of his mind kept bugging him about the concern he felt when he saw Zero's worried expression. He brushed it off, thinking about how much he wanted to sleep instead.

When he arrived at the dorm, he went to his room, changing his clothes and laid on bed. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

As soon as Zero arrived at the cafeteria, he spotted Koori at one of the cafeteria table, playing a PSP. Behind him, a table was stack with a few dozen of empty, dirty dishes. Zero raised an eyebrow, wondering why would the lunch lady put dirty dishes on the front table. He quickly walked to Koori, while eyeing the hill of plates.

"Koori, where have you been?" asked Zero as he tapped Koori's shoulder. Koori paused the game and turned to Zero, dazed. When he realized it was Zero, his smile widened. Putting the PSP down, he turned and hugged Zero's waist. '_Mom~_'

Zero sighed. True enough, Koori sometimes acted like younger Ichiru and because of that he didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. Zero patted Koori's head and Koori let go as if he knew what the gesture meant. Zero realized that but he brushed it off as normal. Then, he remembered something.

"Anyway Koori, have you eaten yet?" asked Zero.

Koori looked up to him and shifted his gazed to the mountain of dishware that was being taken by a worker. "Yeah, I have." told Koori.

Zero followed his gaze and gasped. He turned to Koori. "You mean you ate that?" asked Zero, disbelieving.

Koori tilted his head, looking so innocent and cute. He smiled then and said, "Yeah, I did."

Still with the disbelieving expression, Zero turned to the plates and then at Koori's small feature. "Did you really?" asked Zero.

Again Koori nodded. "Yes, I did. Why? Is it so hard to believe?" asked Koori, innocently.

Zero gaped but then closed his mouth quickly. He shook his head. "No, it's not," Zero tried to change the subject. He saw the PSP.

"Koori, where did you get that?" asked Zero, pointing at the game electronics.

Koori looked back and saw that Zero was pointing at his PSP. He took and held it, failing to hide the object. "I borrowed it," murmured Koori. '_From Senri. In my dimension he was a guy whom I was friends with.' _

Zero looked at Koori suspiciously and folded his hands in front of his chest. '_Borrow, huh?_' "And from who was that?" demanded Zero.

Koori tried to hide his expression from Zero but it only made him seemed suspicious. "From someone," he murmured again.

Zero's suspicion was conformed. '_Someone,_ _huh… we'll see about that.' _"This someone, who is it?" asked Zero.

Koori knew that he couldn't avoid Zero anymore, so he quickly hid the PSP in his black uniform and turned, dashing off out of the cafeteria. As soon as Koori fled, Zero broke into a run. "Koori, come back here!" shouted Zero.

Koori shook his head no and shouted back. "I'm sorry but I can't!"

Zero twitched and speed up. Koori also speed up, realizing Zero was catching up. "Koori stop this instant!"

"No!"

"Hey, you have to return that!"

"I will!"

"So!"

"Wait till I finish the game!"

Zero twitched again. "Koori, it's bad to steal!"

"I'm not stealing, I'm borrowing. Anyway I did tell him that I was borrowing it, somehow!"

Zero got angry. "Koori! Stop!"

"No!"

"Koori!" warned Zero.

Koori shook his head no again and whined "No! I don't want to!"

Zero ran after Koori and Koori ran faster. The chase in school grounds begin and lasted until dusk.

It was time for change over as dusk approached. The fan girls were already waiting for their beloved night class to come out of the door, excitedly. Yuki had arrived first and now was blowing her whistle to get the girls in line in which she was miserably failing. She twitched seeing that the others were ignoring her so she blew her whistle louder with one breath. The girls screeched in pain, covering their ears. On the other side, the vampire also covered their ears since they had sharper hearing that humans. When the sound of the whistle stopped Yuki panted, standing in front of the double door, all the girls glaring at her.

"Cross, why the hell did you have to blow that whistle so loud?" scolded one of the girls. Then another came, insulting her and another continued, followed by the rest. Yuki sweat dropped, feeling tired already. _Where is Zero when I need him?_ Yuki closed her eyes, trying to block the insults and stayed calm.

Suddenly all the girls quiet down, backing away from Yuki as well. She opened her eyes, only to see Zero arriving there with a furious glare on his face. Yuki saw that almost all the girls had line up, looking scared as usual when Zero glared at them. Yuki sighed in relief and tapped Zero's shoulder. Zero turned to her with his usual irritated expression. It was pretty much because of the fan girls.

"You are late! Where did you go?" asked Yuki, pouting cutely.

Zero looked away, ignoring Yuki. "Whatever," mumbled Zero.

Yuki twitched and hit Zero's back with her small hand. "Don't ignore me, you jerk!" she yelled playfully.

Zero turned to her and rubbed the placed she hit him. He looked at her, wanting to say something but then he heard the door opened. So he turned to the door, focusing on the vampires that were walking out of the doors. Meanwhile, Yuki also had forgotten about her irritation at Zero and turned to the door.

The girls squealed and screamed in excitement, seeing their night class.

"Kyaa~ Idol-sempai!"

"Kyaa~ Wild- sempai!"

"Shiki!"

"Kaname-sama, look here!"

There was a lot of screaming. Yuki went to work, pushing the squealing girls back while Zero just glared to get the girls back in place. The night class walked out quietly as usual, well except for Aidou who seemed so excited to see his fans and was now flirting with them.

Kaname led at the front with Takuma smiling as brightly as the sun beside him. Suddenly something fell down from the sky and landed in front of Kaname, stopping the pureblood from advancing. While Aidou, who had also seen it, stopped from tending to his fans and ran to protect his pureblood. However before he got near Kaname gave Kain an order.

"Kain, please hold Aidou back for awhile," ordered Kaname. Upon hearing it, Kain quickly took the approaching Aidou by the arm, locking him in place. Aidou struggled to be free.

"Aidou, quiet," told Kaname strictly. Aidou fell silent but still glared at the day class male student who had appeared out of nowhere.

The girls now had also quiet down, looking at the scene while Yuki and Zero sighed tiredly, knowing really well who it was. '_There's going to be a shock again.'_

Kaname looked at the kneeling student, realizing that the boy was emitting a strange presence. It was the presence he felt yesterday_. 'So…this must be Koori.'_

Koori stood up quickly, not realizing the eyes of others on him. He kept his face down as he brushed himself off of the dirt and when he was clean, he looked up. He heard gasps from all around him and then he himself gasped. There in front of him was a man, standing firmly in white cross uniform, with the same face as him. Well if you ignored his wine colored eyes and long dark brown lock, you could see that Koori's face was exactly like the man.

He jumped behind one step, staring in disbelieve. While the man stood firm to the ground, he stared at him in surprise which he was trying to hide. The surrounding was silent and no one dared to break it even after so long. Koori snapped out of his stupor and broke the tension with a sweet smile. Most of everyone present felt their hearts thump painfully for a second. '_If only our leader would smile like that…'_ The night class thought while the girls squealed silently in their hearts, so that they won't ruin the moment.

Meanwhile Zero, who was standing a good distance from the pureblood and Koori, looked at them curiously. How will they react in this situation? Zero was interested in their reaction but as seconds ticked, Zero got irritated. He waited and when Koori smiled at Kaname, he thought there would be some introduction or talking but there was none. Zero got more irritated standing there and watching them doing nothing. Was it too much of a shock? Zero sighed tiredly.

Suddenly he remembered about the unreturned PSP. When he was chasing after Koori, Koori had said that the PSP was 'borrowed' from one of the night class students. So since they were here now, Zero called up Koori. "Koori!"

No one recognized the name except for Yuki, Kaname and the girls in Zero's class. The one that knew turned to Zero who had broken the silence again after Koori just now. Koori, upon hearing his name from his favorite person at that time, perked up and turned around towards the voice. He saw Zero and ran towards him before hugging him in public, making the girls squeal in delight and surprise. Kaname and the night class students also looked at the pair in surprise.

But what surprised them more was not the hug but Zero's reaction. He, who always violently handling people with his fist or glare, was patting the other silver hair boy, gently. Koori pulled away but still wrapped his hands around Zero's waist. Tilting his head innocently, he looked at Zero questioningly.

Zero sighed, why did the boy looked so innocent when he was trying to be serious? It seemed useless being mad at him and Zero was tired of it. It was probably better to just stick with the flow. "Now, can you please return the thing you borrowed?" asked Zero. He said that sweetly so that Koori wouldn't run away again, presuming that Zero was mad at him. Really, that boy ran too fast for him to catch.

Koori, without a second thought, immediately answered. "Yes, of course," said Koori. Zero was a bit surprised to hear that since Koori was being so persistent at the start. He observed as Koori released his hands from his waist and ran towards one of the night class student. It was a male student with maroon hair and a pair of blue eyes. He also had a fair, emotionless face. His name was Shiki Senri, a part time famous model in human world.

Koori greeted Shiki and Shiki nodded in acknowledgment. Next, Koori started babbling nonsense about game and Shiki nodded again, agreeing with him. As minutes passed, Koori finally bowed apologetically towards Shiki and returned the PSP. Shiki, who tends to be lacking in verbal communication, looked at Koori and patted his head, forgiving him. He took the PSP back. A silent exchange was made by their eyes before each went their own way - Shiki towards his group while Koori towards Zero.

And for who witnessed the exchange between them, blinked in confusion and curiosity as they stood there, quietly. '_What were they talking about?'_

When Shiki rejoined the night class again, they all snapped out of their stupor. Kaname began leading them back to the school since they were late already. Kaname also greeted Yuki on the way. Every thing seemed to go back to normal, and it felt normal, but really it was not because as Kaname walked away, his eyes kept flicked towards the silver-haired couple. Somehow he was a little disturbed seeing the others arms around Zero's waist with Zero seemingly unbothered by it. Furthermore, Zero seemed too absorbed in taking care of the boy than glaring at him when he got near Yuki. Somehow, he felt irritated when Zero didn't pay much attention to him.

Kaname left Yuki with only a greeting since he was feeling a little annoyed with something and without knowing what it was. Takuma at back, who saw the flicker in Kaname's eyes, could only hope that everything went well for the pureblood.

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

beta reader : luna used yaoi raw

AN: I was supposed to send this chapter last week… but I didn't. Sorry for breaking the promise.

Enjoy!

It had already been a week since Koori first appeared out of nowhere. His identity was still a mystery and the chairman was working on it right now. Though Koori had told something about himself to the chairman that got him into the academy and the same class as Zero, Kaien still needed more information on the kid so he could prepared for the worst. He couldn't tell if the kid was a vampire or a human and the knowledge of not knowing the kid's trade was bothering him a little.

As for Koori, though it was already a week, his mom still didn't arrive at the dimension yet and he was getting anxious waiting.

Besides that Koori had befriended Shiki and had been visiting Moon Dorm frequently to play video games with him or just relaxed and eat pocky. While Shiki also seemed comfortable and always seemed a little less sleepy when Koori came to visit. Sometimes he even let Koori fed him pocky. Sounds normal right? But the truth is Shiki never let anyone fed him and the only one who could do that was only Ichijou Takuma and Touya Rima.

Of course after seeing Shiki being friendly with Koori and Koori coming there frequently, the others began to befriend with him too, such as Takuma and Rima. Since Takuma and Koori both loved to read manga, both of them got friendly easily. Since Shiki was comfortable with Koori, Rima also possibly had the same feelings towards the silver vampire.

One day, Koori found himself in a pinch. He lost his charm which he'd gotten from his uncle. Koori was panicking. The charm was really important to him. It was something that his uncle gave him for protection from harm and also to hide his vampire traits.

The charm was really powerful. That's why no one had ever found out about his traits. Of course they wouldn't because the power source of the charm was from his dad (though he was the power source of the charm, he still didn't know about Koori's existence. Uncle Ichiru tricked him to get him to shared his power.), mom and himself. The charm was made from three different colored strings that represent each power source. Each string blessed by it represented power and blended it, by tying it together into a braid, into a charm.

The charm then was to be worn to make it worked. Koori wore it around his ankle. It was not his choice to tie it around his ankle but he was given the charm when he was one year old and his mom was afraid that he would eat the charm if it was tied around his wrist so that how it ended up where it was.

Koori could feel it in him that second by second his vampire aura and smell escaping his body. His anxiousness s increased. He had to find his charm soon or everyone (that could sense aura) would figure out his true identity as a vampire.

Koori lay down on his stomach, crawling under Zero's bed and groping around for his said charm. His eyes wildly searching for it that he thought his eye balls were going to pop out. Luckily it didn't since some dust got in his eyes that he had to blinked a few times to wash it away.

"Koori, what are you doing?"

'THUNK!'

Koori moaned painfully as he held his head in both of his hands. Seconds later, he crawled back out from under the bed to look at the person who had startled him.

"Zero-senpai, you startled me." Koori had been addressing Zero as his senpai ever since he realized that he couldn't call Zero his mom or by his name. "Look! Now, I have a bump on my head." Koori pouted, tears in his eyes, totally forget about his early worry.

"It's your own fault for getting surprise so easily." Zero replied heartlessly while hanging his school jacket. He just got back from class change over for that evening.

Koori continued to sulk, rubbing his head. A swift of his scent brought him back and immediately he stood. He eyed his senpai nervously, eyes terrified of something. Then he eyed the door. Just a few steps and he out, hopefully his senpai didn't notice his change.

The silver haired noble watched as his senpai was engrossed getting ready for dinner. He got to go out and now the chance. In flash, Koori was gone and left Zero blinking at the spot Koori was at awhile ago.

"What got into him? Stomachache?" Zero wondered before continuing doing what he was doing.

Koori panted, sticking his body to the sun dorm door. He got out but his problem wasn't solved yet. He needed that charm and now. It was going to be dark soon and he usually won't get out alone in the dark since he was afraid of it.

You probably won't believe this but our Koori boy here is afraid of the dark and had always been since he was a child. That's why he insisted on entering the day class and only played with the night class when Shiki was there. Shiki usually didn't mind him clinging on him for dear life and he never complained when Koori was being a bother. With that, there would be less percentage of him getting left in the dark alone.

Yes, Koori admitted that he was a scared-y cat but he couldn't help it. It started when he was still a little boy and dragged until he was a teen. To cure it would take a lot of time and effort besides Koori really didn't like the method on how to cure his trauma.

Koori unattached himself from the wall and tried to remember his routine before he lost his charm. The last time he saw it was during recess. It took twelve hours for the charm to lose it effect if it was taken off and it been almost eight hours since then.

Koori began walking. After recess he had classes then he had headed to the pond in the forest, next to the barn to see White Lily (the horse that his mom was so proud off and his mom loyal friend), and lastly back to the boy's dorm, Zero-senpai's room to do his homework.

He retraced his steps for the last eight hours, eyes alert for the colors of red blood, lavender and white of his charm while his body forced his aura down as to not be noticed by any sensitive vampire.

As Koori was busy with his search, he didn't sense that there was a pair of wine color eyes watching his every move entirely feeling the little aura of noble that escaping the silver boy's body.

He smirked.

_Someone was crying but he didn't know who. A moment later, he realized, it was him that was crying. However no matter how he wanted for himself to stop, he couldn't because somewhere in his heart, he was broken. His sadness was beyond anything like when he lost his family. _

_A broken voice called out to him and the feeling of warm against his forehead and cheek snapped him out of his thought. His teary eyes reached the person holding him; palm on his cheek while his forehead on his, and felt his heart torn apart. _

_His fluffy red eyes met Zero's lilac ones in the most broken way. The white haired man was more broken than Zero was, his eyes pleading for Zero to stop but stop what?_

"_Zero…" his broken voice sounded again while his sad eyes broke into tears yet again. "Please~ don't do this. Don't leave me."_

_Zero's hand moved, capturing the older boy's hand that was on his left cheek. The fact that his hand was so small didn't escape his notice. It's looked like a five years old child hand. Zero felt his mouth kissing the said man's hand before his other hand captured the kissed palm. He leaned in the hands and closed his eyes. _

_He lifted his head to look at the man. "I'm sorry, Kana-san." He used his free hand to caress the man's cheek. "We'll meet again." Zero spoke softly with a smile while more tears escaped him. _

_Suddenly they were surrounded by bright light; wind of pressure blew from under them as something like a magic matrix appeared under them. He heard Kana-san screamed, tears furiously flew under his closed eyes before he felt the magic grew stronger while his body grew weaker. _

"_NO, ZERO STOP!" Kana-san held his head. "DON'T SEAL MY MEMORY! DON'T!"_

Koori jumped in joy. Finally he had found it, his charm. It was in the barn, in Lily's hay. Fortunately for him, he got to it before Lily ate it.

Koori tied it again around his ankle quickly. His aura was making the horses restless and Koori didn't want to scare them off. It would be a problem for him to search them all later on.

As the charm was secured tied around his leg, warmth spread through Koori and he was surrounded by light which only lasted for a few seconds. Koori smiled. The warmth and light was the sign the charm was working. Koori was glad. His uncle said if it got off, it was hard to make it work again even if he got it back before the twelve hours limit.

Koori eyed the charm, smiling. His precious treasure was back with him and he didn't have to worry about getting found out. It would be scary to confront Zero-senpai and chairman later about his lie to them and of course it would be even scarier to be transferred to Night class.

Koori was snapped out of his thought by Lily's huffing. The horse shook her head towards the sky. Koori looked up. It was already dark. Koori paled and stoned.

It quite far to run from the barn to the dorm and he was alone. Koori began to pray and with a last cowardly glance towards Lily, he ran, unconsciously using his vampire speed.

"… pai… Ze… Zero- senpai!"

Zero's eyes snapped opened and he almost didn't recognize where he was for a second before sitting up and sighed into his palm.

"What's time is it?"

"Dinner time," Koori voiced straightforward.

Zero sweat dropped. That was not the answer he was expecting for but whatever. He got up and went into the bathroom attached to his room to wash his face.

That was really a weird dream. He was definitely a child at that time and he didn't remember knowing anyone named Kana-san before. He had a good memory so why couldn't he remember? Besides, it was something that for sure to remember if it happened to you.

Zero wiped his face. He looked into the mirror. Man he looked like hell. His eyes were puffy and his face was pale, paler than usual. Had he been crying in his sleep? Hopefully Koori didn't see it. Anyway, his heart was still beating fast against his chest.

His hand reached up to his chest where his heart was. Why was his heart beating fast like this? Kana-san's face flashed in his mind. Zero's heart skipped a beat and his face gained color. What the hell? Why is his heart beating faster?

Zero clenched his shirt, shocked with his heart's reaction towards just a mere image of the white haired man.

Suddenly, Koori popped out of nowhere and looked up at him. "Senpai, are you ok? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

Koori reached out for Zero's forehead but Zero caught the boy's hand and shook his head. "I'm ok." He reassured the boy. Koori seemed like he didn't believe it but he didn't question it.

"Alright if you say it like that…" Koori smiled. "Come on, we'll be late for dinner." Koori said before leaving the bathroom.

Zero followed after the boy in silence. His heart finally calmed down but somehow there was a little pain left in it, a feeling of longing. He wondered why his heart was acting so weird.

Zero yawned for the fourth time today. Class had only started a few minutes ago but Zero was already feeling sleepy. It was all that Kana-san's fault. He had that dream again last night and was crying to awake.

He heard Koori yawned besides him and glanced at him. The boy seemed sleepy, too. His eyes were red and teary from sleep drive and yawning. Zero shifted his attention back to the teacher upfront. Last night because of his crying and tossing in bed, Koori woke up and had been awake ever since because he couldn't go back to sleep.

Zero felt sorry for Koori, disturbing his sleep like that but there nothing that he could do. He had no control of his dreams or his heart. Every time he dreamed or thought about Kana-san, his heart would beat louder and sometimes tears flew down his cheeks unconsciously.

That what happened last night and that was why Koori hadn't had any decent sleep. The boy was too worried about him to go back to sleep.

Zero yawned for the fifth time. He groaned. He was so sleepy and he wanted to sleep but if he did, he would have that dream again. And it would be even worse if he was to cry in class. That really would bruise his pride and image.

Zero blinked, rubbing his eyes and trying to stay awake. He glanced at Yuki who sat one seat in front of him. She was already dozing off on her desk into her dream world and when Zero turned to Koori, the boy too had submitted into a sweet darkness.

Zero stared in dazed. Too much temptation, he was at his limit. The teacher's voice entered his hearing, it was boring and that was the last straw before Zero fell to his desk, closing his eyes and welcoming the calling darkness.

_White, he was staring up to the moon in the dark sky. The stars were twinkling and if not because of how he was feeling right now, Zero would admired the beautiful night already. He held his hand up and saw how small it was. Right away, he knew he was dreaming but it was not the same dream as last night. _

_Zero shifted his eyes from the sky to his laps. Kana-san was sleeping; his face was stained by dry tears. Zero fingers traced the man's cheek, stroking it in a loving way. He smiled. His hand then travelled to the man's chest and ripped the man's white shirt, giving him the glimpse of Kana-san's pale chest with a sand clock tattoo craved into the skin. _

_Zero traced the tattoo, feeling the amount of magic in it. He twitched slightly. 'There no time left!'_

_His mouth swiftly breathed out an ancient spell which Zero didn't have any recollection of knowing it while his little fingers penetrated Kana-san's chest, around the tattoo. Zero could feel the magic around him and his fingers, it was really powerful. _

_Zero was amazed. Even though he was good with charms and spells, the spell he was doing right now was in another level. It was something that suppressed his current power. However that was not all, Zero could feel it in him that he contented much more power than the spell could consume. He was puzzled. He didn't remember having such power. _

_Zero was snapped out of his thought as he heard Kana-san screaming in agony. His breath was hard while his hands was clasping around Zero's wrist in death grip, trying to pull it away from his chest. _

_Zero apologized inwardly while his mouth still chanting the spell without stopping. Kana-san's scream once again pierced through his ears when Zero gripped into the man's chest, ripping the skin with the tattoo engraved in it away from the man's chest as he shouted. _

"_RELEASE!" Kana-san was engulfed in light. His body arched from the ground while his hands dug into the dirt, trying to escape the pain. Zero watched anxiously, worried of the man's life. _

_A moment later, the light disappeared and Kana-san's body hit back the ground. His breaths were heavy and his eyes were half-lidded. He looked exhausted and Zero could understand why. He watched anxiously as the man caught his breath back. _

_His red eyes which were turning into wine color, his original color, shifted towards Zero. Zero recognized the look of confusion in his eyes and felt a pang of pain in his heart. The man however soon was unconscious. _

_Zero brushed the man's white hair, feeling the softness of it and watching as the white hair turned back to its original color, dark brown. He smiled and leaned down, kissing the man's forehead. _

"_Finally the curse is lifted." Zero sighed content before darkness consumed him._

Zero woke up to the sound of the school bell indicating it was time for recess. He looked around confused while trying to catch his breath. The other students had left the class and the only one that left was Yuki who was being shaken awake by Sayori and Koori who was stretching his body from stiffness.

Zero finally regained his composure but his heart was still beating loudly against his ribcages, still in shock.

'_Kana-san was Ku…ran?'_

Recess time

Koori was stuffing food into his mouth like the world was going to end tomorrow while Yuki and Sayori at his side ate their food slowly at the same time keeping glancing at Koori, worried that boy going to choke himself.

Koori did and both of the girls panicked before it all cool down when Koori gulped down glass of water that Sayori handed. The three of them sighed in relief.

"Fuh~ I thought I was going to die." Koori exclaimed.

"You should eat slower, Koori." Sayori advised.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, it's not like the food going to run anywhere."

"Sorry. I was so hungry, I forgot my manners." Koori apologized.

The girls shook their head before Yuki noticed Zero was awfully quiet today. Usually, it was the silver prefect that scolded Koori if the boy forgot his manners or making a mess when he ate. Yuki eyed Zero who was staring into space.

"Zero," She called but the male prefect didn't respond. Koori stopped eating and turned to his senpai. Sayori too did the same.

"Zero…" Yuki tried again but Zero was still the same, staring into nothing. Yuki raised her voice. "Zero!"

Zero flinched, snapping out of his thought and turned to his friends. He scowled, not please being startled. "What?"

"I called you so many times, you didn't respond. What were you thinking off?" Yuki asked, not affected by Zero's glare.

Zero looked down to the table. "Nothing."

Yuki pouted. "It didn't seem like it was nothing. Come on you can tell us." Yuki encouraged.

Zero was silence, eyeing the determined and worried girl he knew as Yuki before eyeing the other. Sayori seemed concerned but not as much as Yuki while Koori seemed like he already knew why Zero was acting like that.

Zero looked away. "No… I'm just tired. That's all…" Zero sighed. "You guys better finish your meals, the bell going to ring soon." Zero reminded them and ended the conversation before staring at the wall.

Yuki's concerned eyes looked towards Zero before turning to her meal. Something was obviously wrong with the silver prefect but she could always ask Zero later in private. For now, she could only be satisfied with Zero's tired reason.

-  
School ended and a few hours later it was class change over. Zero dragged himself to the gate, feeling unwilling to go on with his prefect duty today. He still hadn't had any decent sleep for today and the screaming girls won't be doing his state of mind any better.

Zero frowned, rubbing his temple. All the crying and lack of sleep was giving him headache. Besides that, he was a little irritated with his body need, blood. He hadn't had his fill for two weeks now since he was busy with Koori. The thirst was still bearable but if he continued to have sleepless night, he would have to turn to that damn pureblood for some blood sooner or later since taking the ineffective blood pills would only increase his thirst and taking from Yuki was a no.

Suddenly a shrill scream invaded Zero's ears and he was thrown out of his though. Zero sent a deadly glare towards the girls crowding beside him and they instantly shut their mouth and moved back. At the same time, at the back, he heard the gate doors creaked open.

Sinister auras assaulted his senses and immediately his scowl hardened. However his face soon softened when he felt a familiar aura. He whirled towards the Night class, eyes wildly searching for the one he felt in his heart.

'_Kana-san!'_

However the one his eyes had landed on was Kuran. Zero's heart skipped a beat. Why does Kuran feel like Kana-san? True, Kana-san was a pureblood and he looked like Kuran but that didn't mean anything. Koori looked like Kuran but he had nothing to do with the Kuran. But an aura was always different from the other and if Kuran's aura felt liked Kana-san that proved that they were the same vampires.

How could that be? The first time he met Kuran was at age twelve while he knew Kana-san a lot earlier. Zero winced as his headache worsened. How did he know all this? He only had dreamed about Kana-san yesterday. It was only a dream right? There was no way he had known a pureblood at such young age and not remembered about it.

He winced again, his mind was getting confused with the new information and images that he was getting. His form staggered under the dizziness and he had to use the wall to steady himself.

At the back of his mind, he could hear both Koori's and Yuki's concerned voices calling for him but he couldn't even spare a little of his attention to them since his mind was more preoccupied with processing the new -or was it old- information.

Suddenly it all stopped. Zero blinked, feeling his headache had left him. He looked towards his friends and other who showed concern towards him. Even the damn pureblood had stopped and looked at him, though there was no concern in his perfect cold mask. He straightened his posture and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Senpai, are you ok?" Koori's comfort voice reached Zero.

Zero nodded. "Yes… did something happen?" Zero asked as if he didn't understand the situation.

"What do you mean 'did something happen'? You were so pale and in pain just now!" Yuki burst while Koori nodded.

Zero made a disbelieve face. "Aa... so is that why you just left those fucking girls get to the damn Night Class?" Zero made a point.

The two of them turned around and saw that almost half of the girls already swarming the night class students. Yuki quickly rush towards them, blowing her whistle to make the girls fall back into lines. Even with all the noise she created, it didn't even work.

Zero sighed and headed towards her to help her but stopped when he was held back by Koori. He eyed the boy's worry face. "What?"

"Are you really ok? You have been acting weird since last night."

Zero patted the boy's head, erasing the boy's concern face off. "I'm really ok, Koori. I'm just remembering something."

Koori was going to ask about what but chose not to. He released Zero's jacket and smiled. "I hope it wasn't a bad one." Koori said before leaving him to help Yuki.

Zero watched the boy went and shook his head before going to help Yuki.

_Someone was knocking at the window, he opened it and smiled. "Hi…"_

_The man before him gave him a smiled before falling through the window and embraced him. "Zero~"_

_He pushed the window closed and hugged the man back. "Are you cold?" he asked as he brushed off the snow covering the man. _

_Kana-san nodded in his neck. "Em~" the man inhaled his scent. "Don't move. Let me stay like this for a while."_

_He hummed a yes before starting to stroke the cold white hair belonged to Kana-san. _

Zero thrust his temple into his palm.

"_Zero…"_

_A call of his name sent him running towards the person before hugging the man. "Kana-san," He smiled. However when he noticed Kana-san's weakening aura, his smile flattened. "What are you doing here?" he mumbled._

_Kana-san looked tired and sick. "I came to see you." The pureblood said before leaning down and kissed him. A lack of reaction from him caused a concern frown to appear on Kana-san's face._

"_What's wrong? You are not like your usual blushing-self."_

_He forced a smiled to crave his lips. "I'm not going to blush every time you kiss me, Kana-san," he said as he pushed the man away and began walking. He looked over his shoulder to the pureblood. "Are we going somewhere, Kana-san?"_

_The pureblood caught up with him. "Yes." He smiled. "Would you like to go on a date with me, Zero?"_

_He looked up, blushing. He averted his eyes from the flirting older boy. "Haven't I always?"_

Zero squeezed his eyes tight shut.

"_You looked pale, Kana-san." He looked up at the older boy; concern filled his heart and eyes. "Your skin now looks like mine."_

_The older boy breathed out a chuckle. Even his chuckle sounded painful. "Are you telling a joke Zero? How not like of you."_

_He snapped. "Don't try to brush me off! You certainly look sick."_

_Kana-san was being stubborn. "I'm no-!" he was abruptly assaulted by violent coughing as his knees buckled. _

"_Kana-san!"_

_Kana-san held out a hand, preventing him from advancing. "I'm alright." He breathed out in between coughing and catching his breath. "Just give me a minute."_

_He slightly frowned in concern. He wanted to comfort Kana-san but if he did that, it would only bruise Kana-san's pride. The pureblood would never acknowledge he was dying from a deadly curse._

Zero clenched his palms against the couch and his chest.

_Red. He was covered in warm, crimson blood. The pain on his sliced wrist also didn't go unnoticed. However that was not the thing on his mind right now. He was in a bed kneeling beside Kana-san's bloody form. The man was drenched in blood as well as around his mouth. _

_He shook the pureblood, constantly shouting his name. 'Kana-san! Kana-san! Answer me, Kana-san! Please answer me!'_

_Kana-san was silence, pale and unmoving. He didn't even know if the pureblood was still breathing. Tears streaming his face as he fell to the man's chest before striking Kan-san's chest with his small knuckle a few times. _

_He screamed, "KANA-SAN!"_

_A soft touch on his head alerted him. He looked to the pureblood's face. "Ze….ro…"_

"Zero-senpai!" Koori squealed as he came running into the chairman's living room then glomping the said silver prefect sitting quietly on the couch. "I missed you!"

Zero glanced at Koori, eyeing the boy's content puppy face and school attire. "We just saw each other during class change over, Koori. It's only been two hours." The prefect countered in monotone.

Kooori released the prefect from his hold and sat beside him. His face was still as happy as ever. "But I still miss you."

Zero sighed inwardly. He only knew the kid for a week now but already the boy was attached to him. He really didn't have self-awareness. Zero could only think that to explain Koori carefree behavior. But he couldn't really say Koori was the only one attached, he too was attached to the boy. Zero too could see that Koori had that effect on other person such as Shiki, Rima and Takuma though one couldn't really sense it since everyone had their own way of showing their affection towards Koori.

Koori was really energetic and innocent. He almost seemed like the combination of the chairman and Yuki but thank God that Koori wasn't as crazy as the chairman though sometimes he sounded more like Ichiru.

'_His clinginess and aura felt almost like him so I guess he is really more like Ichiru.'_

"Anyway where have you been?" Zero threw an apple towards Koori which the boy caught easily with his reflex before biting into it. "You missed dinner." Zero continued.

It's rare for Koori to miss dinner or anything that got to do with food so when the boy didn't show for dinner, he was a little worried if something had happened to the boy.

"Well~ I was with Senri-rin and Ri-chan in their class before Touga- sensei kicked me out saying that I was disturbing the class." Koori explained before continued eating the fruit in hand. He looked hungry.

Zero nodded his head. Koori had been going to night class to have some pocky time with Shiki and Rima -Senri-rin and Ri-chan-since they started to hang out. He too had nicknamed other night class members such as Taku-taku for Takuma, Mad-Hana for Aidou, Kain- rarin for Kain and Ruru for Ruka. He was amazed that the other didn't hurt him for such silly nickname and when he had asked Koori why he had called other those name, he just reply with an innocent expression that it was because it was cuter that way.

'_That really made him sounded like the chairman. I really hoped that Koori doesn't turn into one.'_

Suddenly Zero felt some weight pressing on his thighs and saw that Koori was back on the floor with his chin and arms on the prefect's thighs. His eyes were sparkled with excitement. _'When did he get down?'_

"Ne, ne, you know?" the boy asked. Zero shook his head as no. Koori grinned. "I talked with Kaname-sama today."

Zero gagged. "Not you too Koori…" Zero's heart gloomed. "Have you too turned into one of that bastard's fan? Oh my god, is it a virus now." Zero shivered at that thought. Maybe that was the cause for his weird reaction towards the pureblood today.

Koori chuckled to the prefect's statement and probably got the same mental image as his senpai about the pureblood's pheromone turning into a virus since he turned slightly paled. "No, silly, I'm only happy because this is the first time I had a conversation with him."

"Why does that made you happy?" Zero got to ask since Koori was not like 'them' so why would he even want to talk to the pureblood.

Koori blinked at the prefect, tilting his head as he searched for an answer. "It's because he reminded me of my dad." Koori finally replied. It was lied but he couldn't be telling his senpai that the pureblood was his dad now, could he.

"Your dad?" Zero mumbled. _'How could anyone related that bastard with their dad? Kuran is definitely not a father figure… '_

Koori chuckled drew him out of his mind. "I know what you are thinking… Kaname-sama is not a father figure right?" Koori was looking directly at him. Zero looked away. Why did Koori have such sadness in his eyes?

"Sorry." Zero mumbled an apology.

"You don't need to… since you may be right…"

Zero glanced at the boy and the first time saw a different side of the boy. He looked more like Kuran like that, lonely and abandoned.

"I don't know my dad. My mom left him without telling him about my existence… I only knew about my dad when I entered high school through a picture my uncle secretly gave me. And the only thing I know about him was that how his aura felt through a protective charm my uncle tricked him to give."

Zero was suddenly shocked when Koori began to cry. He panicked. Did he make Koori cry? Zero cursed inwardly. He didn't really know how to handle a kid crying. He thought long for a way to stop the boy from crying and suddenly remembered how he stopped Ichiru from crying years ago.

Zero pulled the crying boy to him and wrapped his arms around the boy before kissing the boy's head. "Don't cry… It's not cute at all."

Koori's body jerk a little in his embrace before a sobbing plus chuckle abraded from his body. "Ha…ha…ha…that's funny… my mom usually says that…"

Now Zero knew who to blame for Koori's constant cuteness. He heard Koori's cry soften and turned to sob. He smiled inwardly and calmed down. He succeed in making the boy stopped crying. He let Koori be in his embrace for awhile, until the kid regained his composure.

Suddenly both of them were shocked by a chilly aura. Both of them gasped as their alarm alerted them of a presence of a pureblood. Zero carefully pushed Koori up while Koori helped himself up from his position above his senpai.

Both lilac eyes turned to the door, to the source of such frightening aura. The Moon Dorm leader's dark smile greeted them and they froze for an instant before quickly masking it with a nervous smile from Koori and a sharp glare from Zero.

"Good evening, Kiryuu-kun, Koori-kun. Have I interrupted something?" the pureblood's silky voice reached them.

Koori quickly shook his head. "Good e-evening, Kaname-sama. No, you didn't interrupt anything." Koori stammered. However Zero just frowned towards the pureblood.

There was a dangerous gleam in the pureblood's wine eyes before he focused on Koori. "Koori-kun, the chairman wants to see you in his office," he told Koori before turning to the other silver haired vampire. "And Kiryuu-kun, can I have a talk with you, privately in my room NOW." The pureblood asked calmly though he was pressuring the now word.

"Aa-ah! I'll be going then. Bye, senpai. See you later." The boy stuttered before quickly got off the couch and went on his way. He bowed at the pureblood first before he ran out of the room.

Kaname's eyes followed the silver noble's figure as the boy left before switching his attention to the prefect in front of him.

Zero made an almost pouting face. Why did the pureblood have to come here at this time? He was not in the mood to see Kuran's face.

"What do you want?" he asked heavily. He really didn't want to talk to the pureblood furthermore going to that bastard room privately.

"My room, now," he commanded without a room for a protest and left the living room, expecting the prefect to follow obediently.

The prefect didn't move at first but when he heard Yuki's footsteps coming to the living room, he quickly made a move to leave the room. Yuki had wanted to talk to him about his weird behavior today. He managed to avoid the question during dinner and after that since its Yuki's turn to clean the dish today. He didn't want the girl to pester him on something he himself still didn't have a clue yet. So instantly he fell in steps with Kuran and missed Yuki by a mere second.

Koori wondered why he was called to the chairman office as he stood in front of the door. Hesitated, he knocked at the door before entering when was given permission.

As he closed the door behind him, he saw the chairman was doing some paperwork before pausing and invited him to sit. Koori sat and watched the ex-hunter. The man was serious and seemed a little stress. Again Koori wondered why.

Silence lingered between them before Koori's question broke it. "Erm chairman, why did you call me here?"

Cross leaned into his chair and intertwined his fingers together. "Well Koori-kun, I had been hearing some interesting information about you from someone. Do you know what it is?" the chairman began.

Koori shook his head though a little thought of someone finding his true trait had entered his mind. The man stared at him for awhile, thinking before leaning against the desk.

"I'm interested to know, Koori-kun, why someone like you wanted to join the day class? And that how someone like you become a vampire hunter on the first place furthermore wielding an anti-vampire weapon?" the chairman paused and leaned into his palm. "Isn't that like, betraying your kind?"

The studying eyes of the famous ex-hunter were uncomfortable for Koori. Thus, he shifted backward, desperate to get away from the eyes even for only an inch. Koori's eyes shifted away from the chairman. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Koori-kun," the chairman replied, not answering the question directly. He continued to watch the boy's reaction to his word. "I'm talking about you being a level B vampire."

Koori flinched. So he was right, someone did find out about his identity. It must been when he lost his charm yesterday but who?

Koori bit his lower lips while he eyed the chairman. The man seemed mad. He felt guilty somehow. He averted away from the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

Cross blinked. "I'm not asking this so that you could apologize but because I wanted some explanation. Why did you keep it as a secret? You know right, this matter could lead to a big problem besides the fact that you had broken a lot of school rules."

Koori held his head down. "I'm sorry." He apologized again.

Cross sighed. "That still doesn't answer my question, Koori-kun. Again, I'll ask you why do you keep your identity hidden and became a vampire- hunter?" the old hunter pressed on.

Silence, Koori didn't answer as his eyes kept flicking between the chairman and the floor. Should he tell? If he told, would the chairman do a background check on him? Oh, but maybe he already did and didn't find anything on him, that's why he was asking him directly.

Koori shook his head. Of course the chairman already had done a research about him. He won't just let anyone entered his school without knowing anything about the person. Since I'm still not born at this time, there's no information about me. Even if I told the chairman about my family, the man won't even believe him.

"Koori-kun?" the man called, breaking Koori out of his thought. Koori bit his lip, if he told Cross the truth which was that he came from the future, Cross would likely doubt it. Besides, if he was to tell that, would that mean he was changing the future? Because as someone once told him, the future was not decided yet, it was up to us to create the future ourselves with our choice of road.

Koori had been having suspicion that he was not in another dimension or a parallel world but in the past. He had been dwelling around in Mad-Hana's library and found some lead on the device that had sent him here. His mom said that the pentagon was developed into a dimension device but actually it was developed into a time machine. However after it was proven worked, someone stole it and it had been missing since then.

Koori still didn't know how the device work or could he really change the past so he was afraid to give out any information about himself that would give other a glimpse of the future.

He lifted his head and hesitated. His mouth opened to say something but he shut it close again and stayed quite.

Zero founded himself regretting coming along the pureblood. He should have stay back at the chairman's house and got interrogated by Yuki. Well it was better than being in the pureblood's room alone with the pureblood.

He didn't realize it just now but he was really thirsty and being in the pureblood's room, being surrounded by Kuran's scent was not a good thing for his situation. Besides that, the pureblood had been silence ever since they entered the room and Zero was getting restless with it. Well at less, his heart hadn't acting up again.

"Can you hurry up? Koori still hasn't had his dinner yet." Zero said. It was just an excuse so that the pureblood would speed up with whatever he wanted to talk about and so that he could get the hell away from the room.

However it backfired as he founded himself trapped in between the pureblood hands and the door. Zero eyed the hands warily while his eyes traveled to the pureblood's face. Their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat at the rage that was fueling the pureblood's wine orbs.

"You have been getting along with that kid a lot lately. How is Yuki? You've been neglecting her recently." the pureblood hissed.

Zero frowned. "I'm not your chess piece, Kuran." the prefect retorted as he got more restless about being trapped between the door and the pureblood. His scent was piercing through his sense and he could felt the pain of thirst in chest worsened.

Kaname's lips twitched. "Don't get distracted. Yuki is your priority, not Koori not anyone. I don't want you to go dwelling with anyone that would distract you from your role as her knight."

The prefect pushed at the pureblood's chest furiously. What Koori had to do with all this and who he associated with got nothing to do with Kuran. "The hell? I can do whatever I want and I certainly don't need you to tell me what to do!"

Kaname's hand shot up and caught both of the prefect's writs and slammed it to the door. Zero heard a crack but he couldn't make out whether it was his wrist or the door that had cracked. Zero winced inwardly later when a pain came shooting from both of his writs assuring him that it were his writs that was injured.

"No, you don't. The minute you taste my blood, you're mine. Yours thought, your body, your desire and even your soul, they are all mine. So when I ordered you to you to protect Yuki, you protected her. You're her knight, understand?"

Zero had his head downcast. He was angry, annoyed. Kuran had always been demanding things from him, ordering him around like he was his servant, manipulating him to do his bind and always it was for his precious girl.

'_If she was so precious to you, why don't you protect her yourself?'_ Zero cursed the pureblood inwardly for having him do his dirty job.

"I don't!" Zero finally voiced out after being silence for so long. He was crossed but somehow the flare of his anger was not really towards Kuran but someone else. But still he felt irritated towards the pureblood.

Kaname noticed the anger in the prefect's voice and he twitched. No one dared to defy him, especially not a level D who was constantly falling into level E.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't understand! Why should do I have to be her knight?" Zero questioned darkly. His bangs were hiding his eyes but Kaname could still feel it pierced through him. "I don't want to protect her! Don't go planting that stuff in my head!"

In flash, the pureblood released Zero's left wrist and recaptured it with his other hand before grasping the prefect's chin, tilting it upward. His eyes were filled with pure loath.

"Why is that, Kiryuu-kun?"

"IT'S BECAUSE I HATE HER! I HATE YUKI!" Zero burst.

Silence. Zero was breathing hard. His words just now were filled with hatred, loathed and jealousy. Kaname didn't know if he got the last one right but that was how Kiryuu's words felt like. But when Kaname saw the prefect's surprise expression, he doubted what he had heard. It seemed like even Kiryuu was shocked with his confession.

Kaname was a bit confused. As far as he knew, the boy hated him not Yuki. The boy had gone a long way to protect Yuki since he was a little boy. The prefect even tried to kill him using butter knife when they first met.

Koori's face suddenly flashed in his head. For the last few days he watched the boy, Koori had showed a weird dislike towards Yuki. He would get along with Yuki but only when Kiryuu was with him. When the prefect was nowhere near Yuki, Koori would keep his distance from the girl or avoided being close to the girl.

Had Koori made Kiryuu to dislike Yuki too? Had Koori influenced Kiryuu to hate the girl he had swore to protect from harm and vampires? Was Koori the reason to Kiryuu's changes?

Something triggered in the pureblood to snap. He gritted his teeth and dragged the boy to the bed before throwing him none so gentle on it.

The prefect held his head in dizziness from the sudden movement and impact before realizing that the pureblood had straddled him.

"Was it Koori who made you think like this?"

Zero glared. "He had nothing to do with this. Don't talk about him like that." He spat, arms forcefully pushing against the pureblood despite the pain in his wrists.

Kaname tsk'ed and pushed Kiryuu to the bed using his weight to strain the prefect's movement, his hands trapping the prefect's injured wrists to the bed. The prefect hissed in pain.

The pureblood narrowed his eyes down to the prefect, tightening his grasped on the prefect. "I don't care what you think anymore. If I have to break you, tainted you or tortured you to bind you to my command, I'll do it. As long as you still are Yuki's knight, I would care least about everything else."

Zero struggled as he glared. "You can't break me, Kuran." He challenged.

Kaname smirked. "We'll see about that." He said as he ran his sharp nail down his neck, creating a fine line of blood.

Zero stiffed as his eyes flashed red. Stupid pureblood with their stupid tempting blood, Zero cursed.

Koori's eyes flashed red. Immediately he hid his crimson eyes under his bangs.

"Koori-kun?" Cross called worried.

There was silence before Koori lifted his head; his eyes were back to its normal bright purple. "Sorry. What's your question again?"

"Why did you become a vampire-hunter despite your status in vampire society?"

Koori fished some truth in his head and finally decided to tell the chairman some truth. "It's was my decision…"

The chairman raised an eyebrow. "And….?"

"And that I'm an illegitimate son of a pureblood born from a member of the hunter clan…"

Cross eyes widen and his mouth gapped in shock. Koori waited calmly for the usual respond.

"Excuse me, what?"

TO BE CONTINUED….

REVIEW PLEASE…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

beta reader : luna used yaoi raw

Enjoy!

"Excuse me, what?"

"Like I said, I'm the-"

Cross cut him off. "No! I heard that… just that how is it that you are still alive?" the chairman asked, shocked. A child born between human and pureblood was common, and the hunter association never paid much attention to them, but when a child was born between pureblood and vampire hunter from a hunter clan. Not only was it rare, the hunter association would make sure the child was not born alive.

The child was called a taboo child and in record, none of them survive before born. It is because all taboo children are special. Not only are they vampire but they could also wield anti-vampire weapon and are immune to vampire charm and spell.

"How did you survive under the association's eyes so many years despite being a taboo child?" Cross continued.

Koori twitched; anger arose in his heart chasing away his early fear of the ex-hunter. _Taboo child? What's that supposed to mean? I shouldn't be living because of my parents' traits and status? One can't choose their parents you know?_ "Chairman, first of all I'm not a TABOO CHILD. You don't have the right to say that. Secondly, I'm sorry but it was not my fault that you all think I'm a human in the first place. I never once said I was a human and it was you who believed it first since you saw I was wearing a day class uniform and have the ability to wield Red Snow." Koori frowned.

"Then why didn't you deny it?" The chairman asked, still so serious.

"It was force of habit."

Habit… so Koori used to hide himself. Oh, of course he would get killed if he exposed himself to the public, especially the Hunter Association. Cross put up a smile, back to his cheery-self. "I apologize for calling you taboo." Koori stepped backward unconsciously. Cross' smile was creepy. His lips and face muscle was stretched into a smile but his eyes were still so sharp and serious. Was he mad at himself for making a mistake on guessing Koori's trait? Or was he angry that he was made fun off? It was not in his character though.

"Habit…So you don't have a problem changing into the Night class."

"Yes." Koori answered unconsciously before he jerked."Wait! I'm going to transfer to Night class?" he never thought of that before. He thought the chairman was going to expel him from the academy for breaking the rules.

"Yes, of course." Cross smiled, completely back to himself now. "You are a vampire and rules are rules. Besides, I don't think there would be any danger putting you in night class." Cross ended with much confident in his voice.

Koori had to agree with the chairman. He was so used of hiding his vampirism and background that he somehow forgot the fact that he was in the past where he was not born yet and no one knew about him, not even his mom. He really had one track mind sometimes and got confused a lot because of his habit. The only thing he needed to hide right now was the fact that he was from the future and about the two famous archenemies in the school being his parents, not his vampirism.

"Oh… alright then…" there wasn't a need to argue there. Besides if he was transferred to Night class, he could be closer to his dad and learn more about the pureblood though by doing that he would spend less time with his mom.

Koori was sad that he would be seeing his senpai less but he was happy knowing that he had a chance to spent time with his dad younger-self. Koori began to imagine his new adventure, joining the night class, playing more prank on Mad-Hana, eating chocolate with Senri-rin, reading manga with Taku-taku and… what to play with Kaname-sama? He always looked expressionless and cold.

He only talked to the pureblood once and the second time he stuttered before running to the chairman's office. Koori realized then, he knew nothing about his dad.

"Koori~" the chairman's voice calling to him snapped him out of his daze. Koori blinked and shifted to the older man.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go? Are you listening?" the chairman asked, pouting slightly as he received no attention from the boy.

"Sorry…" he said that but his mind was still not fully paying attention to the school chairman. He was still thinking how he was going to get along with Kaname.

"You are transferring tonight and tomorrow you can start attending Night class. Ichijou-kun will show you around the moon dorm after his class end. Also, your new uniform and everything you need for your new class are already ready in your new room. For now, you just need to pack your things and stand by."

"I understand…"

"Good luck and you may be excuse now." Cross said in joy.

Koori nodded, mumbled thank, and was about to leave when Cross's voice called him. "Koori, if I were to ask you who your parents are, would you answer me?"

Koori stood still at the door, already half-way out and stared at the floor. "If I tell you, what are you going to do?"

Silence.

"Nothing…"

"So… is it just a curiosity?"

"Yes… you can say that…"

_Don't you just want to collect some data?_ Koori gave the chairman one last glance before going on his way. "One of them is a Kuran."

* * *

Koori threw himself on his senpai's bed, staring at the ceiling with one of his arms over his forehead. Now what he was going to do? He told the chairman something he shouldn't but the man was being so damn annoying with his bipolar changes, Koori just felt he wanted to tease the man by giving him headache thinking about what he was told.

Koori sighed. Now he would be in Night class, he had to face his fear everyday but he not really worry, there's a lot of students in night class so the chance he would be alone still low. What worried him more now was soon his senpai would find out about him being a vampire. Koori was afraid that his younger version of mom would hate him. He didn't even know if he was prepared enough to be hated by his beloved mom.

"Ah!" Koori snapped out of his thought and glanced out of the window into the night sky. He smelt Kaname-sama's blood just now. Although it was the first time he had smelt it, he knew right away, blood with that strong scent and potent with power could only belong to a pureblood and the only pureblood in the academy was Kaname-sama.

Did something happen? Zero-senpai went with Kaname-sama a while ago and Zero-senpai hadn't come back yet. So does that mean they were fighting or would it be that Zero-senpai was drinking from Kaname-sama? He once heard his uncle blurt out about the drinking session when he was drunk.

Koori became worried if whether his younger parents were fighting so he leaned down and reached out for the drawer on Zero-senpai's night stand, where he kept his Bloody Rose in and pulled it open. The weapon was still in the drawer so that mean they were not quarreling.

Koori sighed relief and went back on rolling all over the bed. He needed to pack but there was nothing to pack except for his tooth brush, some boxers (Zero-senpai gave him new ones that he hadn't worn yet to him), and pencil case (Also Zero-senpai's old one).

There was still a lot of time before Night class ended so he could still relaxed and did nothing in the mean time. Koori liked to do things at the eleven hours if he thought it was not important enough and since packing was boring, he considered it as non-important stuff.

Koori ceased his movement and relaxed, staring at the wall. Knowing his mom, Koori guess it was better for him to tell about his vampirism to his mom himself rather than let his mom find out later when he saw him in Night Class. Also knowing his mom, he should already found out about his vampirism already when they first met but since Zero-senpai was weaker than his mom, he didn't think Zero-senpai already knew.

Koori yawned, sleepy. _'When is Zero-senpai going to come back? I'm sleepy.'_

* * *

His red blazing eyes roamed over the unconscious body under him. His clawed fingers scraped down Zero's neck, wrapping his long fingers around it without pressuring it and just felt the vein, the blood that coursed through it. His breath hitched, fingers pulled away before he laid his eyes on the prefect's jugular, intensely watching it as he imagine the taste of the blood running through it, so sure that it tasted so sweet.

Zero shifted to his left, exposing his neck more to Kaname unintentionally. The pureblood's fangs elongated and his eyes shined redder before soon he buried his face in the junction of Zero's neck, greedily inhaling the prefect's scent.

The temptation to bite down clouded him and when Zero unconsciously moved closer to Kaname's mouth, the pureblood couldn't help it but let his fangs pierced through Zero's skin, deep into his flesh.

* * *

It was already morning, Koori concluded from the ray of light shining through the window. He fell asleep that was his first thought before he sat up and looked around. There was no sign of his senpai and there was no sign of anyone entering the room while he was asleep. So, his senpai didn't come back yesterday? Guess so.

Koori stretched as he yawned. Where could his senpai have been? Is he still in Kaname-sama's room?

* * *

'Knock, knock, knock'

Takuma waited quietly in front of Kaname's room door. He heard some rustling in the room along with a loud thud before the door was opened by ever so collected Kaname though he just got up.

Takuma was going to say something, a greeting but the room scent hit him hard and he was lost for words. Kaname swiftly got out of his room, closing the door behind him before Takuma could see anything in his room. He was too late though since as soon as the scent of blood and sex hit him, Takuma's green eyes were already searching for the source and unfortunately for the pureblood, Takuma saw a certain male silver prefect sleeping in his room, naked.

"There's-"

"Don't ask."Kaname warned. Takuma shut his mouth up and be silence. "Did you come here for something?"

Takuma nodded. "Class is over. Everything went well except when they smelt your blood but nothing serious though, only the usual Aidou-kun and Ruka-chan trying to get out of class to see what's wrong with you."

"I see…" Kaname nodded. "I'll explain to them later." Kaname reassured. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Koori is here."

Kaname glanced down the corridor, sensing that Koori was downstairs at the student lounge. "Bring him to his room I'll see him later."

"Alright." Takuma left and once Kaname was alone, he went back into his room, locking the door with a soft click before he leaned to the door as if he was blocking the door from being opened. His eyes slowly travelled to the bed and once again he saw a certain naked perfect sleeping deeply in his bed without his usually guarded expression.

Kaname was having the confusion of his life. He couldn't really remember anything that happened last night except when Kiryuu drank from him. Everything after that was blank and Kaname feared he had rapedKiryuu in his insane state. His insane state only means that he had lost to his instinct.

Kaname moved towards Kiryuu, removing the only sheet covering's Kiryuu's body from his eyes. He checkedKiryuu's body for any evidence left from his action last night. He found none and he couldn't help but noticed that Kiryuu was thoroughly cleaned, even the sheet was changed.

Kaname moved to check the bathroom for his perivous bed sheet but stopped dead in his trackwhen he noticed Kiryuu's neck. Kaname's face twisted in frustration and cursed. It seemed Kiryuu drinking from him and he raped Kiryuu were not the only things happened last night, he too bit Kiryuu.

* * *

Koori threw his bag on the bed, approaching the window. His room was besides Kaname-sama's study. From what he had heard, the room had been empty for a long time and no one was supposed to reside in it since the room was for Kaname-sama to use.

Koori was a little surprised that the pureblood had let him used the room. Though, it was not really surprising since he guessed Kaname-sama was doing so that he could keep eye on Koori. He was new after all and he had been considered suspicious since he had hid his vampire trait.

Taku-taku told him not to worry so much and told him to rest. Taku-taku told him he was not really surprised to know Koori was a vampire since he had a hunch. Also it was not only Kaname-sama that realized his vampirism when his charm went missing, there were others.

Koori glanced out of the window, enjoying the scenery though the light was blinding him. It's going to be noon soon. Koori smiled, he never thought that the scenery at Moon Dorm was more beautiful than one at the Day dorm. He never realized that since he come to Moon Dorm only to play game and eat chocolate besides making fun of Mad-Hana.

Koori looked around, happy but then he saw Kaname-sama.

"Kaname-sama?" Koori pressed himself against the window to have better look of the pureblood. Kaname-sama was carrying someone, he noticed.

"Zero-senpai?" Koori mumbled. So, Zero-senpai really spent the night at Kaname-sama's room. _'Ah~ so they are friends after all…'_ Koori concluded but why was Kaname-sama carrying Zero-senpai? Is he carrying Zero-senpai back to Day dorm?

Koo was about to open the window to ask but something cold hit his head. Koori moaned painfully before snapping his head to the door, only to see Mad-Hana's smirk.

"What was that for?" Koori cried out.

"A welcome gift. Like it?" Mad-Hana's smirk grew.

Koori scowled. What did Mad-Hana throw at him? Water? Ice? Was he supposed to like having an ice being thrown at him? "N-!"

"Because I have more." Mad-Hana voice snapped Koori from his thought and he touched the big ice thrown to him.

"Wah! Stop!" Koori growled, glaring at Mad-Hana. The blonde noble wasn't intimidated by Koori's glare or shout, kept tossing ice at the silver noble. One of his ice hit Koori square on his forehead and Koori double over on the floor, moaning in pain while rubbing his bruise forehead.

Mad-Hana laughed his head off and that only irritated Koori more. Koori got up and summoned his own block of ice before throwing it at the blonde noble. The blue eyed vampire dodged it and started running away, still laughing.

"Wait, dammit! Don't you dare run!" Koori screamed before running out of his room and chased after Mad-Hana, his previous curiosity totally forgotten.

* * *

Zero felt his body hit the bed softly. Kuran must had been awkward doing that and distracted because the pureblood didn't even realize that he was already awake half-way to his room.

Zero was amazed that didn't even tremble or flinch when he realized he was being carried by the pureblood. Fortunately for him at that time, he managed to avoid thinking about last night, how Kuran repeatedly raped him not even cared to stop when he couldn't take it anymore.

As soon as Kuran left the room through the window with a soft click, Zero opened his eyes slowly trailing to the window. His eyes were blank, dull, void of any presence of light as he stared off of the window. His body started to tremble as the images of last night assaulted him.

"Nngh… no… don't…" he cried out, more like a whisper as he brought his knees up to his stomach, curling into a ball while he hid his face into his arms.

He would have cry because of the humiliation but he had cried enough last night, he didn't think he had any tears to cry out anymore. He should have known something like this would happened when the lust in Kuran's eyes were not directed to Yuki anymore.

* * *

Koori woke up to the sound of other vampires getting ready for class. Hazily, he recognized his new room and remembered the event that took place in the chairman's office early in the morning. Realizing that he now in Night class, he sluggishly slide down his bed and made his way to the bathroom. After a quick cleaning up, Koori reemerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and another towel in his hand, drying his hair. He walked into his room and made his way to the closet for his Night class uniform before putting it on.

Taku-taku came to pick him up and went to meet up with Kaname-sama at the stairs. Greetings were exchanged and Taku-taku left to get the students. Thus, leaving the pureblood and Koori alone.

"Good morning, Kaname-sama." Koori smiled. Since he was in Night class already, he needed to change the way he greet though it was a little weird to say morning when outside it was already evening.

The pureblood nodded as an acknowledgment. There was silence before Kaname commented Koori's behavior earlier. "You created such wreckage on your first day."

"Huh?" Koori was lost but then he remembered his fight with Mad-Hana. Koori rubbed the back of his head, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok as long as you are sorry. As punishment after class I need you and Aidou to clean your mess up. We don't have maids here."

Koori nodded a yes and the conversation ended. Taku-taku came back with the students and Koori looked away, glancing around at the vampires that had gathered in the lobby. Koori saw Senri-rin and Ri-chan together and waved at them with a smile. They waved back but they kept their stoic face.

Kaname-sama's voice vibrated across the lobby and Koori stopped his waving while the other vampire quieted down and looked up towards their prince. Kaname –samaintroduced him to the class and told them about his true trade and class. Then when he had finished, Koori received a lot of welcoming since the class had apparently knew about him already. However he did received a lot of gasps from them when they were told that he was a vampire and a noble at that.

Minutes later, the time for class exchange arrived and they started their way to the gate by Kaname-sama's lead. Koori walked beside Taku-taku and both his stoic vampire friends were behind him, sharing a box of pocky with Mad-Hana's name written on its box.

"Ne Taku-taku, is Kaname-sama in a bad mood?" Koori whispered to Taku-taku.

Taku-taku made a glance towards Kaname-sama and then turned back to Koori. "Really? I didn't realize it."

"Hm~ maybe it was only my imagination." Koori replied before he ignored everything and observed the pureblood prince.

They arrived at the gate and as it opened, a gust of wind brushed them and then followed by the squealing of fangirls and some fanboys. Koori winced and almost closed his ears. The night class proceeded, acting as if they weren't disturbed by the loud noise and Koori followed their lead. Then when he emerged among the night class, the day class starting to whispered among themselves.

"Eh… I thought Koori-kun was in the Day class. What is he doing in Night class?"

"I heard headmaster Cross transferred him because he had sleeping disordered."

"Eh~! Really? So that's why he always sleep in class and always cranky in class."

"Em…I guess so."

"Lucky him~ I want to transfer to Night class too."

"Yeah, me too."

_Ha, ha, ha, if I have sleeping disordered, doesn't that mean the Night class also had it? Interesting excuse, chairman…_ Koori couldn't stand it anymore so he blocked their voice from reaching him as he continued on walking. At the back, he could hear Mad-Hana starting to entertain the gossiping girls while Kain-rarin, at his side warned him to not be so careless when he spoke.

Koori looked up from the ground and his eyes met up with Yuki but Zero-senpai was nowhere in sight. Koori approached Yuki who was still confused on the reason Koori was in Night class. Koori greeted her.

"Koori why are you in Night class? You are not a vam-!"

"I am!" Koori quickly covered it by admitting loudly before shushing Yuki from revealing any further the secret of the night class.

Yuki pulled Koori away from the others to quieter location. Some of the girls seemed to be interested to follow them but turned their attention to Mad-Hana's voice asking for attention.

"What are you talking about? You can't seriously be a vampire."

"Why not?" Koori folded his arms around his chest.

"Because you too human."

"How?"

"Well you eat normal food…"

"Other eat it too if they were interested." Koori retorted.

"You don't react to blood."

"I hate blood." Koori had always hated blood since he was little. He never had blood lust before and he would vomit if he saw too much of blood.

"Vampires don't hated blood."

"I do." Seriously he hated that red liquid.

Yuki sighed. "You can stay under the sun for so long."

"I can so?" it was because of the charm.

"Vampire can't do that without getting sunburned."

"I can." Still it was because of the charm but Yuki don't need to know that.

"You can wield anti-vampire weapon."

"Zero-senpai can too." Actually he heard Yuki can too even after turning into a pureblood.

Yuki was speechless as her brain realized Koori was a lot like Zero. But Zero was human a long time ago and he hated his vampirism so of course he tried to hang on his humanity for as long as he could. "So are you a level E?"

"No. I'm Level B." Koori exclaimed. Yuki seemed like she was going to ask more question so Koori quickly shut her up by forming an ice sculpture of a flower in his palm. "See... and …" Koori opened his mouth to show his fangs. "I have them too."

Yuki backed away a little, scared of the canine she saw since she began to remember her past. She was convinced. Koori closed his mouth.

"So now you're convince, where is Zero-senpai?" Koori began to ask.

"Zero…" Yuki's face fell to concern. "He had a fever so he stayed, resting in his room."

"Zero-senpai had a fever?" Koori exclaimed. Then he remembered Zero-senpai been acting weird lately. So he had a fever? He didn't realize that.

"Yes, the last time I check his temperature was 39.0 degrees." Yuki told.

"Really, 39.0? That's high! I got to see him." Koori said, worried.

"Ah, you can't! He's sleeping right now. Come after class, I'm sure he would be awake at that time." Yuki suggested.

Koori was silently thinking before nodding his head, agreeing. He turned. "I'll be going to class then. Ja."Koori said before running back to his group.

Yuki just watched before she was startled by Kaname's appearance.

* * *

It was the fourth period of class but Koori already couldn't sit still in his seat. Every once and again he glanced at the clock on the wall and fidgeting. He so wanted to get out of class quickly as possible.

"Koori, stopped fidgeting. It's annoying." Aidou scolded the boy.

"SHUT UP MAD-HANA. YOUR VOICE IS IRRITATING TOO." Koori barked with deep voice before going back to staring at the clock.

Aidou felt insulted. "WHY YOU-" he got up from his seat, ready to beat the crap out of Koori but Kain held him back.

"Stop it Hanabusa. We're still in class."Kain warned his cousin.

"So what? It's not like the teacher cares and Kaname-sama isn't in class." Aidou retorted. The main reason he was agitated on the first place was not because of Koori's fidgeting but because of Kaname-sama suddenly left class without a reason.

"Even so, we should behave. The leader hasn't been in a good mood lately. You don't want to stress him more by creating a fight, do you? Besides you're already have a punishment waiting when class end." Kain reasoned.

Aidou frowned at his cousin before sighing and sat down with a pout. "Fine."

* * *

Kaname stared up the Sun dorm, at Kiryuu's room window. It was not so late 9in the night but Kaname realized Kiryuu was asleep and of course really, really sick by his weak pulse.

The pureblood entered the room through the window and calmly walked towards the bed. The prefect was sleeping but he was sweating, moaning and tossing in bed. He was having a nightmare and Kaname bet he could guess what it was all about.

He supposed the fever was also because of the same reason too. Kiryuu gripped the quilt when he got near, Kaname stepped back and the prefect relaxed a bit but not so much. He tried stepping forward again but when he saw Kiryuu tensed, he stepped backward again.

Kaname was amazed the boy could even feel his presence in his sleep. What a talent. The hunter association was a fool to let the boy go. Kaname blinked, catching himself from complimenting Kiryuu any further.

Kaname leaned against the wall, folding his arms around his chest before releasing his aura to wake Kiryuu up. It worked instantly like magic. As soon as his aura assaulted the prefect's senses, Kiryuu sat up with a start, eyes widen and his breath hitched.

The pureblood moved out of the darkness and when the prefect saw him, the boy quickly scrambled away from the pureblood as far as he could with the headboard digging into his back. He looked around frantically before he decided to wrap himself with the quilt.

The fear Kiryuu was showing to him was something new to him and he couldn't help but realize how his beast was reacting so wildly to it. His fingers unconsciously became claws, he gripped his sleeves to hide it and he gums throb so badly. Kiryuu's fear was exciting him so much and that scared him. It scared him if he lost control of his beast and let it took control of his body again.

He realized that he could use the fear to bind Kiryuu down. For once he thought his beast did something useful for him. "In the morning, Koori is going to come and visit you." Kaname saw the prefect relaxed a bit when Koori was mention and something in him stirred. Anger?

"He's not going to be any help to you." Kaname told. Kiryuu flinched, looking down on his laps after being figured out. Kaname smirked at that. "Anyway, when he visits I want you to push him away."

Zero snapped his eyes at Kuran. "P-push him away? W-what do you mean?" Zero asked meekly.

The meek voice of the prefect was stirring his beast more than it should. Kaname had to hold himself back so hard as not to let the beast came out and ripped Kiryuu's clothes off before pounding into the boy.

'_STOP THINKINGB ABOUT IT KANAME! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORST.'_ Kaname shook his head inwardly. "I want you to break his heart by pushing him away."

"And if I d-don't?" Kiryuu stuttered.

Kaname smirked, showing his fangs and lust in hi s eyes. "Take a guess."

Kiryuu seemed to understand the meaning. Kaname was so happy when he saw the boy flinched and shifted backward, into the headboard. Then he seemed to be in deep though before looking up to him, hard in the eyes, his courage was returning.

"I won't."

So was disobeying him again and it all was because e of Koori. What so special about him. The prefect knew perfectly the boy was a vampire like him. "What did you say?" Kaname deep voice demanded, aura flaring.

Zero flinched but didn't back off. "I said I won't-!" Zero managed a glare and in a blink of an eye, the pureblood appeared in front of him, gripping his jaws so hard that he feared the pureblood almost broke it. Zero moved to escape the grip but the pureblood's grasp was so strong.

"You're making me angrier here, Kiryuu. If you don't want to do it, fine. But I guess you don't care if I hurt Koori directly?"

"Don't!" the prefect shouted, feeling hopeless. Anything but that.

Kaname was annoyed that Kiryuu thought Koori was more important than anything but the prefect had always been like that. He would think of other first before himself.

Zero finally agreed to do it; Kaname was satisfied and let the smaller boy go. He better left the room fast; Kiryuu's scent was overwhelming him. With last glance at the conflicted prefect, Kaname disappeared from the room.

* * *

"Zero!" Yuki came into the room, pushing Zero down to the bed. "What are you doing? You should lie down. You're sick."

Zero pushed Yuki's hands away, trying to get upagain. He grumbled so the girl should stop trying to make him lie down. The hate he felt for the girl had yet to disappear and it worried him if Yuki's touching would triggered something unpleasant from him. He was still confused why he had the feeling though.

Meanwhile as for Yuki, when her palm fell to the bed, it was cold where it should be warm if her adopted brother was laying. So it must mean that her brother had been sitting up for a long time already. "You have been up for so long? Why? Can't you sleep? How is your temperature?" Yuki asked, holding her hand up to touch Zero's forehead.

Zero shook his head without saying anything and moved away from Yuki's hand. Yuki's hand hang awkwardly in air before the girl pull it without being hurt. Yuki opened her mouth to say something but someone knocked at the door and entered the room. "Oh, Koori, you're here." Yuki smiled.

The silver noble smiled back at her, awkwardly before turning his attention his senpai. Wow, hissenpai looked so pale and fragile right now. He looked like he going to die though the pink dust on his checks indicated other. Koori greeted the prefect. "Hi, senpai, I heard you were sick."

Silence.

It was getting awkward. Zero-senpai wouldn't even look at him. Had Yuki already told senpai about the Night class thing? "Ahh~ I'm sorry I didn't bring anything. There's nothing to bring after all. Ha, ha, ha." Koori laughed awkwardly. Somehow, he was feeling so nervous and he was so afraid that he couldn't act like himself or get near his senpai.

He was attempting to start a conversation with his senpai but the prefect still won't even look at his way.

Silence.

At the side, Yuki was confused why Zero was acting so cold to Koori.

"Ge…out…" the silence was broke by the owner of the room.

Yuki looked at Zero concerned while Koori looked uncertain. "What? Did you say something, senpai?" Ko asked though he had heard it loud and clear.

Zero gritted his teeth. He knew Kuran was watching or at least hearing. Doesn't matter, the pureblood was nearby so he should do it fast before Kuran got suspicious. "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! YOU STUPID BLOODSUCKER!"

Koori staggered back in shock. It hurt much more than he expected. Tears started to pool in his eyes and the fact that Zero-senpai looked away the second he laid eyes on him, hurt Koori more.

"I'm sorry!" Koori apologized before running out of the room.

Yuki stared off at the door where Koori had dashed off and turned back to Zero. She could tell Zero was hurting and the frown on his face couldn't be any better prove. Yuki was confused. What was going on here? True Zero hates vampires. Does knowing Koori a vampire made him hate him? But she hasn't told about it yet to Zero. The silence moved on and no one moved.

"Zero wh-!" Yuki gasped when she was pulled into a tight hug by Zero and she stopped moving when she felt Zero's tremble. '_What happened to you Zero? You acting weird and you looked so small right now.'_

Zero buried his face into Yuki's shoulder, biting his lower lips. Why? Why he had to put that expression on Koori? He looked so hurt and despaired. It hurt so much. Also why does he hate Yuki so much even though he was asking for the girl's comfort? It was so confusing! What happening to him?

While Zero was having inner conflict, outside the dorm, Kaname was smirking knowing that everything was working his way.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Review Please… **_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

AN: it's finally beta-ed...hehehehe

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Enjoy….

Koori heard Zero-sempai's fever had taken a turn for the worse after his visit. He was already depressed as it was therefore the news only dampened his mood more by thinking that the reason his sempai's condition worsened was because his appearance had stressed the prefect out.

He shouldn't have been thinking this but he couldn't stop the train of thought from going to that direction. Koori rustled his hair harshly, groaning frustrated.

Zero-sempai had been absent from school and his prefect duties for about three days now and it was all because of his fever. Koori was worried and wanted to go and see the younger version of his mom but the prefect had told him not to appear in front of him anymore.

Right now though, sure it was impossible to see each other unintentionally because his sempai was resting in his room but it didn't mean he couldn't see him when he recovered. They were bound to meet since Zero-sempai still had his prefect duties and he himself had his class. If Zero-sempai was going to ignore him blatantly, he didn't think his heart would be able to survive it.

He knew Zero-sempai was not his mom at this moment in time however the prefect was going to be in the future. Having his mom hate him before he was even born or heard of saddened him a lot as it had never crossed his mind that he would be hated by the person that meant the most to him.

Koori lay on his bed, hugging a pillow tight to his chest. _Why did his mom hate vampires so much?_ He had never heard the reason behind it, even though he had asked about it, just like the topic of his dad; a sensitive topic. His mom had reacted violently and consequently never really got any answers.

Takuma knocked gingerly against Koori's room door. He heard a few rustling before a pair of dark purple eyes greeted him. The child smiled at him but one had to admit that the smile was losing its dazzle. Even the usual bright lilac orbs were darkened by a purple shade.

Takuma smiled at his friend, a new addition to the moon dorm. "Koori, class is going to start soon. Let's go together." Takuma suggested.

The silver noble nodded and went to fetch his books before exiting the room and walked along with Takuma. As they were walking, Takuma observed Koori's body language. The boy was depressed about something just as Senri and Rima-chan had told him. He hadn't suspected anything was going on with the boy since he thought Koori must have just felt awkward transferring to Moon dorm after staying in the Sun dorms for so long.

However now that he observed the boy, there was definitely something wrong with him. Usually at times like this, Koori would be talking non-stop about a game or the new manga he read before stopping as Senri or Rima-chan fed him chocolates.

Now the boy was just plain quiet and Takuma doubted the boy had read any new edition comics he had bought yet. Watching his otaku comrade ignoring manga and anime bothered him.

"Is there something bothering you, Koori?" Takuma decided to ask.

"Huh?" came out as an answer while the boy blinked as if he was caught sleeping in class or day dreaming. He raised an eyebrow. "Bothering me? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You have been so quiet these past three days and you haven't even made fun of Aidou-kun." Takuma said.

Koori sighed. "Isn't it supposed to be a good thing that I don't bother Aidou-sempai?" Koori replied.

Koori's choice of words; calling Aidou without the nickname shocked Takuma. Koori must really be in a deep slump to not do something that made him Koori. _'Senri, Rima-chan, you guys must have been right when you said there something really wrong with Koori'._

In the long silence, Koori opened his mouth. "Sempai, is being a vampire really bad? Because someone hates my gut after he found out that I am a vampire."

Takuma's shocked doubled. Koori was calling him sempai. This was a serious case. The blonde stopped in his tracks, blinking at his friend as the boy stared off at the floor, uncomfortably hurt. He tried connecting the dots. He knew that Koori adored Kiryuu-kun and was completely attached to the prefect. He also knew that Kiryuu-kun was a hunter and despised all vampires.

However, no matter how much hatred the prefect had for the vampire race; he would never hate Koori. Takuma was not completely sure but he had a feeling that ninety per cent of the prefects heart belonged to Koori. Takuma thought this not only because of the change in the prefect's attitude but also due to sensing a presence of affection in Kiryuu-kun's eyes whenever he laid eyes on Koori.

For someone to change in so little time there must be another reason besides Koori's vampirism. He had the reason to believe Kiryuu-kun had already found out Koori was the creature of the night before the lost charm incident as the prefect never cared if Koori went to visit the Moon dorm or played with its residents.

If Koori was a human like Yuki-chan, the prefect would have most likely banned Koori going to the Moon dorm as well as near the students. Since like Yuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun held Koori dear to his heart.

He also had the feeling that this was all connected to Kaname, his leader. He was positive that the silver head he saw half-naked in Kaname's bed was Kiryuu-kun. Takuma didn't know what happened in the room but he had smelt a scent of sex. Spending the night with an enemy must have stressed the prefect out. As well as that, Kaname was gone before Koori had the chance to visit Kiryuu-kun, and he believed the pureblood went to Kiryuu-kun's room to say something. To top it off, Koori looked like Kaname which would have stressed the prefect out more making him hate Koori for this reason.

Well that was only his theory. Someone's heart is not something that one could read easily after all. However sometimes it can also be the case that someone's heart can be easily read even though the subject doesn't know about it. For example, he noticed that Kaname was jealous of the attention Kiryuu-kun was giving to Koori.

Takuma blinked; something sounded suspicious there but he realised that he should stop his musing now. Best not to let his imagination run wild, who knew what he going to think next… _Kaname was blackmailing Kiryuu-kun to hate Koori out of his jealousy?_

Takuma shook his head not realising he had hit a bull's-eye. There would be no way Kaname would do that, right? Takuma shifted his attention back to Koori who he left hanging for so long with his wild thinking. "Sorry Koori, I can't really say whether vampires are good or bad. It not for me to decide, it is you who has to decide for yourself."

Koori seemed disappointed with the answer but didn't comment on it. However seconds later, he did lift his head up and ask one really important question. "Ne, Sempai, do you know why Zero-sempai hates vampire so much?" Koori asked.

Takuma shook his head. "I don't suppose I know the story behind it." Takuma told the silver noble. Yet again, the boy was disappointed by the answer. Noticing this, Takuma quickly changed the subject. "You know? Today I heard Kiryuu-kun attended school and he has recovered fully from his fever. So today he will be back on duty."

Koori's face brightened. "I get to see Zero-sempai today?" Koori asked for confirmation. Takuma nodded and soon found himself being dragged by the boy who, excited as he was forgot that the prefect didn't want to see him as the only thing in his mind at the moment was that his sempai was healthy again.

Zero's frown deepened as the minutes went past. The girls, were annoying as ever with their screams and Yuki, as always, so helpless fighting against the girls in vain. Zero sighed before deciding to go help his fallen comrade.

"Yuki stop fooling around. Just take the girls name and classes and put them on the detention list." Zero firmly told Yuki as he gave the girl a hand getting up on her feet again.

Yuki brushed of the dirt on her skirt while she thanked Zero. "Thanks but it's not really good to threaten people Zero."

"Says the person who threatens the other to get what she wants every day." Zero retorted, thinking Yuki wouldn't hear it due to the entire racket the fan-girls were creating as the gate was opened.

"Stop that. No one was supposed to know." Yuki complained, not realising that at that time Zero was swaying a little bit causing the boy to lose his footing and falling backward.

"Ah, Zero!" Yuki gasped, hands automatically reaching for Zero but Zero stopped falling half way. The girl blinked and looked upward at the person holding Zero. "Ah…"

Meanwhile as for Zero, he was still in a daze. He didn't realize he was falling until the last minute, when he felt someone's hard chest against his back and a pair of arms under him. Zero blinked, trying to get rid of the dizziness. He had been getting a lot of headaches as well as dizzy lately and he knew it had nothing to do with his fever as he was getting spells beforehand.

Remembering he was still in someone arms, he looked upward; wanting to thank the person but soon thought otherwise after realising who it was. He jumped upwards, straightening up and thinking of a way to get away from his saviour Kuran, as soon as possible but the pureblood was holding on to him, making the escape impossible. Zero eyed the pureblood, puzzled.

"Sempai, are you ok?" a familiar voice interrupted Zero's thought. A smile came to his face as soon as he saw Koori for the first time after being sick for so long. However the smile quickly disappeared when he felt Kuran's fingers digging into his arm. He didn't need to see Kuran's face to know what it meant. He completely forgot about what the pureblood told him to do and what he had done to Koori. He remembered it hazily right now because of the effect of his fever but he remembered clearly Kuran's threat and the face Koori made before the boy left.

Zero kept quiet and stared at the ground. He could feel eyes were turning to him, curious to why he still hadn't answered Koori as if it was any other day, as soon as he sensed Koori, a wide smile would spread on his face.

Koori began shuffling his feet on the ground, backing away awkwardly, being embarrassed while rubbing his left arm, looking away from Zero.

"Sorry I forgot but I'm glad you're ok now." And with that Koori left the area heading to class alone while other watched, utterly confused.

The long silence was then broken when Zero jumped away from Kuran with a loud smack to the pureblood arms that were still holding onto him. "I hate you." Zero whispered, then without sparing a glance at the pureblood he left in the opposite direction to Koori.

The teacher was running late and the class was full of chattering. Koori was in a gloomy mood and because of this, no-one dared to go near him, afraid that if they did, they would only succeed in making him more upset however they kept giving him a glance of concern.

"Takuma have you talk to Koori yet?"

Takuma nodded. "I thought I did well but he is still depressed."

"Of course he is. That bastard prefect just ignored him during class change over." Aidou interrupted.

Akatsuki shushed his cousin, pointing towards the depressed Koori. "Quiet down or he'll hear you." the taller vampire said.

Aidou scoffed, folding his arms. "He won't hear a thing we said. I bet if we were to blast off a bomb beside him, he wouldn't hear that either. He won't realize a thing."

Akatsuki just shook his head and sighed at his cousin before back glancing over to Koori in concern. Meanwhile Aidou was fuming – though he should have been happy that he didn't get into trouble or pranked by Koori again- Senri tugged Takuma's sleeve for attention. He tilted his head.

"Is it true that Koori is down because of that prefect?" Senri asked for confirmation. He and Rima came in late since they had a photo-shoot early that day, so they weren't at the class change over where Zero openly ignored Koori.

"Takuma leaned towards his friend. "Yeah it seems so. Earlier he couldn't wait to see Kiryuu-kun after hearing the prefect had recovered from his fever. But then at class change over, Kiryuu-kun wouldn't even speak to him. It seemed like they had a fight previous to today which is why Kiryuu-kun was acting the way he was… I think."

"Fight? That sounds so unlike Koori. Are you sure Takuma?" Rima asked.

"Well it just my guess but it seems like it was true-"Takuma sighed.

"Kiryuu despises vampire remember?" Aidou butt in again.

The group turned quiet, realizing how true Aidou's words were. Koori must have it hard when suddenly someone he was so close hated him because of his inherited trait. All of them looked at Koori, feeling sorry for the boy.

"Anyway does anyone know why Koori likes Kiryuu so much?" Ruka joined the group, asking something that no one could answer. The silence became heavier.

"What's with the long face?" spoke a deep voice, startling Koori out of his daze. Koori lifted his head towards the voice and found Kaname-sama sitting in front of him which surprised him more.

The pureblood always preferred to sit alone at the back of the class by the window without paying much attention to the others. Meanwhile as for him, he would sit together with Taku-taku, Senri-rin and Ri-chan who sat in the middle of the class, chatting or just eating snacks while paying attention to the teacher teaching in front once and in a while.

However today he sat way in the back of the class as he wanted to be alone.

He suddenly realised something.

"Ah, sorry. I took your seat without realizing." Koori apologized, ready to get up to go to his usual place.

Kaname-sama waved his hand. "No worry. Our places aren't assigned anyway. Besides I don't mind sitting here." Kaname-sama smiled.

Koori smiled back, though he felt so tired by just doing that. "Thanks."

Kaname-sama frowned, reaching out to touch his forehead. "Are you sick? You sound so weak."

Koori shook his head. He knew many people thought vampires never got sick but unknown to them they did sometime. The only different between vampire sickness and human sickness was that vampire healed faster than humans. Although there are some rare states where the vampire's antibody work the other way around, making the vampire sicker and taking longer to heal than a human. "I'm not. I'm just thinking something over."

Kaname-sama pulled back his hand, tilted his head. "Well don't think too much. You'll ruin your health as well as the others."

Koori blinked. "What do you mean by ruining other's health?"

"Your power... The others haven't realized it yet but if you continued dropping the class temperature, they'll freeze to death." Kaname-sama explained.

Koori tensed and quickly disable his power. He was glad he didn't kill his friends by mistake and he was thankful that Kaname-sama told him. His kind of power was hard to detect and if one was not careful it could cause them their life.

He had yet to control the ability and was always carelessly letting his power loose. Many were injured in the past and that was the other reason he never wanted to lose his charm.

He didn't know why but his power succeeded other nobles; even the ones that were said to be the oldest and strongest among noble vampires. Because of the charm, Koori didn't have to worry about losing control of his power since the charm supressed his power and only enabled him to use 10 per cent.

However seeing as now his power was leaking even though he was wearing the charm, Koori guessed that the charm must have lost some of it power when he'd lost it last time without him noticing it. Talking about the charm, he never once really understood how the charm worked besides it function.

"Koori-kun, you are doing it again."

Koori gasped before hastily keeping himself in check. He needed to stop being in daze or else. "Sorry. I still can't control my element yet." Koori confessed, pulling at his hair subconsciously.

"It's not that hard to control your element. You just need to stay calm and not let your emotion get the better of you." Kaname-sama explained.

Koori nodded. He blinked. "So is that why you always seemed expressionless?"

There was a moment of silent. "This just the way I am since I was born." Kaname-sama said. "Anyway, what are you upset about? Is it because of earlier?"

Silence. Koori looked down to his lap. He didn't want to sound whiny to his dad but if he didn't tell, won't that be considered as defying the pureblood? Koori thought for a second before deciding to tell. His responsibility as a noble vampire was more important than his image after all.

Koori nodded. "Zero-sempai has been avoiding me these past few days. It hurts to be rejected like that." Just like he had guessed he wasn't ready to be hated by his mom and it hurt more that he thought it would. Koori felt his eyes watering.

"Did you two fight?" Kaname asked as if he didn't know the real reason behind the prefect's change of attitude.

"No… but I guess he hates me because I'm a vampire." Koori answered weakly.

"Did he tell you he hated you?" Kaname asked.

"Well….no…."Koori hesitated. "But he called me stupid bloodsucker." Koori pouted.

"Like he says to the others, are you sure it's not a misunderstanding?"

"Hm?" Koori raised an eyebrow.

"Knowing Kiryuu, his acts always get misunderstood. After all he always has that grumpy look on his face. He likes you, right? He even acts like that to Yuki and the headmaster."

Koori hummed, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Kaname-sama asked.

"Nothing. I just noticed that you and sempai are friends after all."

Kaname looked spectacle as if Koori had said something ridiculous. Well he did and Kaname was lost to how the conversation had lead towards him and the prefect being friends. "How the hell could you come with that conclusion? I'm not friends with Kiryuu."

Koori chuckled. He found that Kaname-sama swearing when they talk about Zero-sempai interesting since he normally didn't show any reaction or expression. "Something like this and that." Koori smiled.

"What that supposed to mean?" Kaname-sama raised an eyebrow.

Koori smiled, a little too happy to cause such an expression on the pureblood's usual stoic face. His dad was someone with heart after all. "Nothing."

Kaname-sama eyed him, thinking before sighing and gave up. "Whatever." He said before something caught his eyes outside the window.

Koori turned and followed Kaname-sama's gaze but saw nothing. "What are you looking at?"

Kaname didn't pull his eyes away. "Just a little confused silver kitten."

Zero was on the roof when he saw Koori sitting alone by the window looking so depressed. Zero stopped and watched Koori. That look on his face was not suiting his cheerful personality at all. Zero couldn't believe he was the reason for that expression.

He felt bad but he had no way of comforting the boy since that bastard Kuran always watched his movement. Kuran's actions were getting weirder and weirder. Somehow his actions were completely different from his words.

Everything he did was for Yuki as he said so but lately, even he didn't pay much attention to her. He knew because Yuki was complaining to him every second they were together. That's not all; Kuran had been watching him more than he watched Yuki.

Zero was annoyed by the staring and at the same time he was uncomfortable and afraid of the stare, afraid that the stare meant something other than hatred. Kuran's disapproval to his friendship with Koori was also was getting confusing and questionable. Why did Kuran hate Koori so much when Koori was such an angel? Koori even respected and looked up to him. So what was there to hate about the boy? Koori was nothing like him who disrespected the pureblood, a higher ranker and Koori never said anything bad or cursed the pureblood.

Zero was confused. He thought and thought but nothing came to his mind. Kuran's action was getting confusing every second he thought about it.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Kuran sit in front of Koori. What is he doing, sitting so closed and touching Koori? Zero leaned towards the cement rail, watching the almost identical twin vampires closely. _'Kuran must been planning something again'_ He had always been like that, always manipulating others to his advantage.

_What is he talking to Koori about?_ Zero really hoped Kuran wasn't going to upset Koori more. He said it himself, if he followed the pureblood's order, the pureblood wouldn't hurt Koori. Whether it was hurting mentally or physically, Zero wouldn't let Kuran do that to Koori. Koori was too innocent to get involved in the pureblood's plans.

Koori suddenly smiled which threw Zero off of his train of thought though the smile was still so weak. Kuran was comforting Koori? Silent, Zero then shook his head. No! Kuran never did that before, especially to his enemy. Kuran was planning something again, Zero could tell. Besides, Kuran was giving his fake smile again.

The conversation continued and Zero saw Koori was getting surprised about something and the air around suddenly change. Zero sighed inwardly. Koori still hasn't controlled his power yet. Without that charm, Koori was liked a walking bomb. He had better learn how to control his power soon because the charm was weaker than before.

The first time he met Koori, Koori's presence was so mysterious. When he was undressing Koori to get the wet clothes off before the boy got sick, he found the charm, so powerful yet hard to notice. If he didn't have such keen six senses, he wouldn't have even noticed the accessory as a charm but just as jewellery.

He thought he had read once about the charm so he checked it out. Turned out the charm was a protective charm made by the parents of the wearer. But that was only the main function of the charm, if the casters was powerful the charm could be used for multiply function. For example as a mask to hide presence or to control high potent power like in Koori's situation.

At first he didn't know what Koori was hiding but after spending much time with Koori, hearing Koori's story about his family, Zero finally understood and found out Koori was a vampire. He didn't mind though. He liked Koori and he couldn't explain why.

He also knew Koori had hunter's blood in him and that's why he could wield anti-vampire weapon. When Koori's charm was missing, his presence as a vampire really showed and his alarm was ringing so loud that Zero had to concentrate really hard to calm himself.

Koori's presence was really strong and like no other noble vampire at all. However alongside this, not only his presence as a vampire was strong, his presence as a vampire hunter was also really strong. Zero was still checking the library to understand Koori more and he knew if he asked, Koori wouldn't tell him. Although Koori told him a lot of information about himself, he still kept some major things a secret. It was like if others found out about it, Koori would be in a big trouble. So that was why he didn't ask Koori anything and just be a good listener.

Zero frowned. Koori's expression was getting sadder and gloomier. He looked like he was going to cry however quickly the expression turned to curiosity within just a few words from Kuran. Koori was slowly gaining his self and the smile was gaining its dazzle again.

Zero observed closely. Koori was getting comfortable with Kuran and he didn't like it. Kuran was still wearing his mask and he didn't believe the pureblood would try to cheer Koori up when it was him that was the true cause of Koori's dilemma. Never trust a pureblood sweet word because you'll never know when he would betray you and just killed you without a second thought.

Yet again Zero was surprised when Kuran's mask broke and he was getting comfortable with Koori. Koori did it again, catching others heart with his charm_._

'_So even Kuran wasn't immune to Koori's charm.'_

All of sudden, his eyes met with Kuran's wine orbs. His heart thumped and as a reflex, he hid behind the cement rail. His heart didn't stop beating loudly. He closed his eyes trying to calm his heart but Kuran's eyes kept flashing into his mind and unconsciously he thought of the night in Kuran's room. His body tensed and he hugged his body tightly.

Oh, god he still hadn't forgotten about Kuran's eyes that night.

The next day, Zero-sempai was still avoiding him. Every time he had a chance, he tried to talk to his sempai but he wouldn't even look at him and the said prefect even ran from him.

He felt even more depressed after being rejected like that but as Kaname-sama said, until he found out the real reason, he shouldn't give up because giving up and letting the situation be would only worsen it and nothing would be solved.

Still being rejected every time he approached, pained him so much. Even doing his favourite thing that was eating wouldn't lift his mood.

Koori groaned, thrusting his face against his pillow and rolled around the bed. His mood was getting worse as he kept on thinking, and staying in his room all day even though it was Saturday was not helping.

Koori was getting tired of his room so after a minute of thought, he decided to go out for a walk and hopefully the fresh air could help lighten his mood. The sun was still out but he didn't mind. He liked it anyway, much more than he liked the dark.

As he walked, Koori realized it was so quiet. He hummed. The forest felt so calming and Koori was enjoying it. His head was not nagging him and his heart felt a little lighter. Koori smiled and soon he found himself heading to the barn.

How was Lily? He hadn't gone to the barn since he found his missing charm in Lily's hay. Koori skipped into the barn, feeling bouncy until he met eye to eye with Zero-sempai.

"Z-Zero- sempai! H—hi!" Koori stuttered.

Zero-sempai stared at him, quietly before closing his eyes and walked passed him without much of a greeting. Koori felt liked he was going to lose his sempai if he let this one chance go again so without much care of rejection, Koori grasped the prefect's pale wrist, stopping Zero-sempai from leaving.

"Wait, let's talk for a sec." Koori said before adding, "Please."

Zero-sempai stood still, head cast down before mumbling. "Let go of my hand then."

Koori complied and Zero-sempai pulled his hand closed to his chest rubbing his wrist. Koori apologized. "Sorry, I used my strength without thinking."

Zero –sempai shook his head indicated he didn't mind but still he didn't look at Koori. "Is that all you want to talk about?" he asked, legs shuffling as if he was going to leave.

"Wait, don't leave! I want to ask you something." Koori reached out.

Zero-sempai moved away from Koori's hand and Koori felt something stab his heart. "What is it?"

He breathed in, straightened up and willed his heart to calm down. He needed to be careful. "I wanted to ask why you are avoiding me. Do you hate me because I'm … a vampire?" Koori asked, looking straight towards his sempai.

Zero glanced at Koori. The boy was serious and at the same time was afraid of his answer. Zero was worried. He didn't want Koori to be unhappy anymore but if Kuran noticed the change in his and Koori's interaction, the pureblood would hurt Koori. Also though he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid that Kuran might touch him again. He didn't want to experience the painful event again.

Zero glanced at Koori again. The boy was almost to tears. His heart pained seeing the expression on Koori's face. So he decided to tell Koori he didn't really hate him but as he was about to open his mouth to say something, his alarm alerted him of a pureblood presence.

Zero swirled and saw Kuran was looking at him, daring him to say something. Zero flinched and looked away. He cast his head down. This is not going his way at all. What is he going to do now? Zero glanced between the two higher ranked vampires. He didn't want to hurt Koori anymore but he was more afraid of Kuran right now. His had been lacking confidence and courage since he failed to fight back that night, since he couldn't protect himself from the pureblood.

Also if he took Koori's side, he didn't know what would happen. If Kuran was going to hurt Koori, he didn't have the power to protect the boy at all and Koori was weaker than Kuran, of course the boy would lose if he fought back. Furthermore, he didn't think Koori would fight back since he was an obedient boy and he looked up to Kuran.

Zero bit his lower lip. He didn't have much of a choice then. Sorry Koori. "Yes… I've been avoiding you. Your presence irritates me and your face, it make me want to throw up. I despise vampires and I hate your gut because you're one of THEM! I HATE YOU!" Zero screamed and to show he meant it, he gave Koori one of his deadliest glares which he always gave to Kuran.

Zero froze. He was speechless. He made Koori cry again. Koori didn't say anything but ran away, brushing past him. Zero staggered, regretting what he had said and for meeting eyes with Koori. To see how broken the child was by just by his words shocked him greatly and it was too late to take it back.

Zero fell to his knees, feeling dizzy all of sudden. He hadn't been having dizziness lately and soon he found himself in another memory.

_It was dark; the house had always been in dark anyway. Zero was already accustomed with the situation. A lone light from a table lamp gave Zero a full look of Kana-san's serious expression as the older boy scribbled something off on a pile of paper on his desk. He seemed so engrossed in his work but Zero knew better than thought that._

_The pureblood was aware of his presence and he was trying to ignore him. Kana-san must be blaming himself because of the incident happened the other day. It hurt Zero got to admit that but then again Kana-san was in no state of controlling himself. The beast in him was a lot stronger than him because of the curse._

_Zero slowly approached the pureblood, carefully pushing the door wider without making a sound, taking his step quietly as to not annoyed the pureblood any more than he was already in. besides having the beast roamed around freely as it wish, Kana-san was also unstable, emotionally and mentally from the curse. It was liked when pregnant mother had mood-swing._

_He stood beside Kana-san, on his toes, peaking at the work Kana-san was doing, not really reading the content, just the main title before his eyes shifted to Kana-san's face as he was not so interested in Kana-san's paperwork._

_The pureblood continued signing his paperwork, not paying any attention to the pair of lilac eyes staring up at him. The silence made Zero a little nervous; he fidgeted before finally he called over to Kana-san though he was a little hesitating._

"_Kana-san~"_

_Kana-san didn't turn, continued ignoring Zero. Zero bit his lower lips. Kana-san had been avoiding him since that 'day' and he hadn't spoken to him ever since that night. He was sad by Kana-san's action, weren't they supposed to be best friends forever? Had Kana-san forgot about it? If Kana-san continued to not talk to him any longer, they would drift apart and Zero didn't want that to happen._

"_Kana-san… are you still feeling guilty about what happened that night?" Zero asked. Kana-san flinched, stopping his task at that time. Joy slowly rose in Zero. Finally he gained Kana-san's attention. The past three days had been really lonely to be by himself in the mansion._

"_You shouldn't be. I don't mind you doing that to my body." Zero said, trying to lessen Kana-san's burden though it was only doing the opposite._

"_So dangerous Zero, never should you say that to anyone and 'you don't mind'? Are you crazy Zero? Didn't it hurt like hell? You were screaming and crying to the end and you still say you didn't mind?" Kana-san asked trouble._

_Zero was speechless, he was confused. "But I really don-!"_

"_ZERO! Do you even realize what I did to you?" Kana-san asked, frowning and crossed._

_Kana-san's voice was so deep and it frightened him and he unconsciously flinched. The purebloods' gaze was not helping either. It was so sharp and Zero felt like Kana-san was looking directly into him. Suddenly he felt so ignorant. "I-you—" Zero stuttered. He couldn't explain. Yes, true he didn't know what was done to him. All he knew was that it hurt so much when Kana-san put it in him and the pain wasn't ceasing when Kana-san moved. Why Kana-san did that to him, at that place? Putting such a thing in him… was it normal for vampires to do it?_

_It was the first time he had experienced such a weird activity. Was it really some vampire thing he didn't know about? Kana-san did bite him first so the next activity must be a vampire thing too, right? But what was the benefit in doing such thing? It was so painful for him but Kana-san didn't seem to be feeling the same. He seemed like he was in bliss. Well technically it was not Kana-san that was enjoying it but the beast. "No." Zero shook his head, watching Kana-san's expression carefully._

"_See. You don't even know the meaning of it and you said you don't mind it! Give me a break!"_

_Kana-san was angry, he realized that but he still didn't understand the reason behind it. If it was an enjoyment for Kana-san, why was he so mad? It was not liked he was the one receiving the pain._

"_Why are you so mad, Kana-san?" Zero tugged at Kana-san's sleeve, looking up at the man._

_The older boy's red eyes travelled from Zero face to the hand on his sleeve before pulling his hand away forcefully. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_Zero flinched, pulling his hands to his chest, eyes casted down, teeth biting his lower lips, looking so pitiful._

_Kana-san quickly tore his gaze away from Zero as if the sight of the boy was burning him. "Get out. I have works to finish and go to sleep. It is already past your bedtime."_

_He nodded speechlessly, shifting his legs, almost dragging himself out of the room before stopping at the door. "Good night, Kana-san." He gave a little smile, hoping for Kana-san to respond back but the man didn't. The pureblood didn't even look over his work to him._

_Zero's smile fell. "… I'll be going then… "Zero whispered. "Sweet dream, Kana-san." He wished before closing the door completely as he was exiting. He glanced at the door worriedly before taking a step into his room which he shared with Kana-san._

_However suddenly, he heard a loud crash from the room Kana-san was in. Zero turned and was about to turn the knob when the door suddenly opened with a burst._

"_Ka-" before he could finish his word, Kana-san grabbed him and flung him on his shoulder. Zero yelped before finding himself hanging upside down on Kana-san's shoulder and soon was thrown on to his bed not so softly by Kana-san or should he say his beast now by the look of his shining red eyes, elongated fangs and ragged breath._

_Zero gasped when his pyjamas was ripped apart, the buttons flying everywhere before a pair of sharp canine found its way to his neck. He squirmed for a more comfortable position and let kana-san have his fill. The drinking session had always been like this and he was so used to it now that the pain from where the fangs pierced through his flesh so deeply felt familiar and addicted._

_A light brush followed by scrapping of Kana-san's claws along his stomach to his hips alerting Zero out of his daze. He caught the pureblood's hand and looked questionably towards the pureblood. A smirk from the pureblood reminded him of the reason Kana-san was mad at him in the first place and he realized the beast going to repeat the action again tonight._

"_STOP! You can't!" Zero protested, pushing Kana-san away though it was doing nothing to the pureblood's position. The beast growled, not liking Zero's protest._

"_But you can't." Zero tried to make the beast understand. His eyes were pleading, worry. The beast was unsatisfied and not wanting to comply with Zero's request was clearly shown on his face. The beast lowered himself to Zero and nuzzled his face against Zero's neck, sending unknown shivered down the boy's spine._

"_St—op…" Zero protested weakly. The beast advanced, kissing Zero's jaws lightly. Zero was almost lost in dazed but as soon as he remembered Kana-san staying away from him, he regained some of his protest. "Don't!" Zero warned, pushing Kana-san's beast shoulder ready to run._

"_I… luv… u…" However as soon as the words were out, Zero's protest weakened. The beast took that chance and advanced again, kissing Zero full on the lips, his skill tongue ravaging Zero's inside, making the smaller boy forgot everything and enjoyed the unknown pleasure completely._

Koori closed the moon dorm's door really loudly, and to his luck, no one woke up. He was still tearing up and was going to run to his room so that no one could see that he was crying but as he ran up the stairs.

"Isn't it was unfortunate for you to have the same face as me?" Kaname-sama's voice stopped him. Koori stared at him for a long second before continued running to his room again.

He didn't have time to think what Kaname-sama meant by his word or why he said that at the time but now he realized something about his mom.

His mom loathed vampires and he hated dad. Koori was a vampire, born as one since his dad was a pureblood and he was the splitting image of his dad. Koori may not have realized this before but maybe his mom hated him after all, liked his mom hated his dad.

Zero gasped, finally out of his memory flash. The flashback- Zero had decided that the images he received this few days were actually his memory- were getting ridiculous every time he received it. The other time he found out in the past he liked a guy named Kana-san and acted really intimated with the pureblood and now he found out he already had sex since he was around seven years old with Kana-san's beast.

_The hell? Is this for real?_ Zero groaned frustrated as he couldn't get any answers and there was no one he could ask. However there was something he found beneficial in getting the memory. He wasn't afraid of Kuran anymore. Kana-san's beast had done something much worse than what happened that night when Kuran raped him. Although it shocked him, he was used to being threated roughly.

So then…. Kana-san was a paedophile who had no control of his beast? Zero sighed. What was his past like and why couldn't he remember any of it? And why wasn't he scared with that kind of past? Is it really his memory? Zero couldn't verify it but he kind of remembered –hazily—that he didn't have 3 years' worth of memory when he was ten years old. He asked Ichiru but Ichiru too didn't seem to know anything about it.

Zero got up, brushing himself off of any dirt before he heard a loud screaming and smelt the scent of blood. The familiarity in the sound and smell sent him running towards the moon dorm. He had a bad feeling about this.

A few minutes later he arrived at the moon dorm. Without care, he pushed the doors opened and as soon as he did, he was hit by a strong scent of blood. Zero staggered backward, eyes flashing red. He shook his head and straightened his posture.

He could feel other vampires were awake but none of them were out, afraid that they would lose control of their blood lust but at the same time, intimidated by the power source close to the source of blood.

Zero ran up the stairs and immediately stopped when he saw Kuran, leaning at the wall as if he was expecting his arrival and waiting for him. The man glanced at him and then went back to closing his eyes as if he didn't want to see something. "The room beside mine."

With that Zero ran towards the room the pureblood mention, where the blood scent was coming from. As he was running, he had the chance to glance at the pureblood wondering why he was helping him or just letting him pass without protest.

Zero was curious and suspicious but right now Koori was his priority so he pushed the former thought deep into his mind.

When he arrived at Koori's room, he hesitated. The blood scent was stronger than he thought and he could feel some wild power being out of control. He had a hunch that both the blood and power came from Koori.

A loud, shrill screamed threw Zero's hesitation away and he pushed the door opened. Again the scent of blood hit him hard and what he saw stupefied him. Koori was being attacked by his element, his own power and he was bleeding really badly, especially his face.

"Koori!" he called out. Koori stirred from his position, laying limp on the floor and looked at him with tears and blood on his face. He smiled before falling unconscious. His power also went with him.

Zero quickly went to Koori's side, checking the injury before blinking in confusion and concern. "What is this all about?"

Finally, all Koori's injury was patched, the blood on the floor was cleaned and all the clothes used to clean Koori's blood were burned. Zero sat on Koori's bed, stroking his hair. The day had gone from bad to worse. First he broke Koori's heart. Then he got a flash back about his_ loose _past which made him regain his courage and then he found Koori injured and probably the act of suicide.

True Koori couldn't control his element yet but an element would never attack its owner without a reason. It was either Koori gave up on living or directing the attack to himself.

All of it sounded like suicide. Koori's action always surprised him and it was so hard to predict the boy's feelings sometimes since Koori kept it well in check. Koori could be both open and close. It depends on the situation.

But if it was not suicide… was it because of him? However what was the connection between him and Koori hurting himself? It doesn't add up at all. It couldn't be that Koori was so sad that he fell deep into his emotions was it? But even if that happened, Koori's power was supposed to go out of control, not hurt him.

"Nnnhh…" Koori moaned in his sleep. Zero glanced at the boy, wondering if he was going to wake up. Koori didn't but he was sleep talking. Zero leaned towards the boy, trying to hear even clearer what Koori was saying.

"…ry… I'm sorry, mom…"

Zero raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry… for looking like dad…"

Zero leaned away, eyes widen. He remembered Koori said his dad looked like Kuran and he looked like Koori's mom. Just now he said he felt like he was going to throw up looking at Koori's face. Koori's mom hated his dad and his mom despised vampire. Koori's parents situation was so much liked his and Kuran's. Koori had been really worried about his mom hating him for looking like his dad. And maybe he was afraid his mom despised him because he was a vampire too.

Koori must had confused him with his mom and thought that his mom was saying the word to him. Zero tensed. So it was really his fault.

"Dad was right…" Zero blinked at Koori._ 'Dad? Is he talking about Kuran?' _Zero leaned closer. "Right? Did Kuran say something to you?" Zero asked unconsciously.

Koori nodded slightly. "Un- unfortunately…"

"What?"

Koori frowned. "Is-unfortunate for you to have the same face as me?" tears slide down Koori's cheeks. "The—the reality hurts so much."

Zero shushed the boy, coaxing the boy to sleep and stop crying. It was not only his fault. Kuran was also to be blamed. Zero was right when he thought Kuran was planning something. Zero gritted his teeth, furious. _'That bastard, he said he wouldn't hurt Koori if I followed his orders.'_

Zero kicked Kaname's room door opened. He strode towards the pureblood and grabbed the man's shirt collar.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Zero growled.

Kaname grabbed his hands and pushed it away, releasing his shirt out of Zero's grasp. "I didn't."

"LIAR! Your words hurt him mentally and physically." Zero scoffed.

"…. Wasn't it all because of you at first? You the one who said you hated him and broke his heart." Kaname retorted.

Zero was taken back but wasn't going to back off yet. "I did but it got worse because of your words!"

Kaname didn't have anything to said, neither did Zero as they knew they both were to blame for Koori's injury so they just ended up glaring at each other.

Kiryuu had regained his stupid bravery again to his misfortunate since he was enjoying making the grumpy prefect scared and flinched every time the prefect saw him. It was fun while it last but still he preferred a grumpy prefect rather than the scared prefect since with this, his beast won't be so edgy.

After a few seconds of glaring at each other, Zero pulled out of the competition. "Why do you hate Koori so much? He's innocent, he respects you and he's obedient."

Kaname stayed quite, just staring at Zero with empty eyes. Zero's irritation increased and finally when he couldn't take it anymore, he huffed. "Fine, be that way." Zero turned to leave. "Just remember to not go anywhere near him anymore or else." Zero left.

Kaname didn't say anything when Zero left. He just watched and when he couldn't see Zero anymore, he used his kinetic power to close the door. He sat in his chair and sighed.

"I don't even hate him anymore."

Two days later, Koori fully recovered from his injuries and befriended Kiryuu again. He kind of didn't remember what happened that day and the part where Kiryuu ignored him. It was liked his brain was blocking the memory from resurfacing. Kiryuu was glad Koori didn't remember and had been caring for Koori more now.

Meanwhile as for him, his day had been busy especially with paperwork and meeting. Ever since Hiou Shizuka died, the elders were being suspicious and always holding a meeting. Kaname knew what they were planning to do but he wouldn't make his move yet, it still was not the time.

Kaname sighed, he was tired but he couldn't take a break yet. Once his guard was down, the elders would take advantage of it. Kaname frowned, thinking about them only made him mad and thirsty. Without looking, Kaname took some blood pills and popped it into his mouth. It tasted bad but at least he wasn't thinking about the old fools anymore, just the bad taste of fake blood.

Suddenly someone knocked at his door. Kaname gave the person permission to enter. The door opened and Koori timidly entered.

"Kaname-sama, here a present from Cross-chan." Koori said as he handled a plastic filled with weird looking cookies.

Kaname took it and looked it over. He should be happy receiving this right? "Thanks. I'll thank her later."

"Em, ok." Koori hummed. "So… I'll be leaving then." Koori said, ready to leave. However Kaname stopped him.

"Wait, Koori-kun."

"Hm?"

Kaname put Yuki's present away. "What do you think of her? You don't like her?" Koori gave him a confused face. Kaname continued. "You seemed uncomfortable with Yuki yet you still do her a favour. So it got me curious."

Koori laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not like I don't like her. I'm just uncomfortable with her since she looks like my step-mother."

"Step-mother?"

"Em… she was my dad younger sister. Ha… I didn't know that brother and sister could marry each other." Koori laughed.

"Your dad… is he a pureblood?"

Koori nodded. That explained a lot. Suddenly Koori came near him, staring at him. "How long have you not slept for, Kaname-sama? You look tired."

Kaname stared up at him, trying to read the boy. A flashback came to him.

"_Why do you hate Koori so much? He's innocent, he respects you and he's obedient."_

"_I don't even hate him anymore."_

'_I can't hate him'_. That was the word he was supposed to say. Kaname was surprised as after he spent some time with Koori, no matter how you feel, you can't hate the boy. The boy respected him like any vampire would but talking to him was never so awkward. Also Koori was so lovely and had a unique way of making others comfortable in his presence.

Furthermore, his smile -Kaname was jealous- could make every heart that saw it melt.

Kaname regretted that he had thought of hurting the boy before.

Kaname stared up at Koori who was looking at him out of curiosity, innocently. The pureblood grabbed the boy's shirt, bringing him closer to him, exposing the boy's milky smooth shoulder and neck.

Even with the gesture where usually other vampires had already began to blush or show their lust to be bitten; Koori looked at him with clear innocent that Kaname realized passed beyond Yuki's.

Koori who well-liked by Zero, who easily captured the prefect's heart, had no problem capturing his too. Why? When at first, before knowing the boy, he hated Koori so much as to even wanting to make him disappear but when he started to interact with the boy, he had a drastic change of heart. Why? Why did Koori have the power to do so to him?

Kaname didn't know but being around Koori made him feel warm and comfortable inside, chasing away the irritation and hatred he felt over the years. It was almost like he was a part of a family, a lovely family.

"Kaname-sama?" Koori's voice called over, concern. Kaname buried his face in the junction of Koori's neck, cuddling openly to release some tension. Koori seemed like he didn't mind.

Koori was happy, Kaname could sense it but there was no sense of lust in it, just genuine joy just like when children were being hugged by their parents. Kaname was curious. He wanted to know where the innocence came from and was it really genuine. He wanted to know it so badly. After living so long in the deceiving world, the chance of seeing a ray of light in the dark world, made him desperate to catch it before it disappeared.

Kaname's eyes flashed bright red before his fangs pierced through Koori's flesh unexpectedly. Koori gasped, tensed. Kaname could feel panic in the boy's blood but then Koori tried to calm down. He also noticed that this was Koori's first time getting bitten.

Koori was giving too much information through his blood in his panic but right after he calmed down, the information stopped coming and the presence of a secret's scent was thick in Koori's blood.

Koori was hiding something and he was trying very hard to hide it making Kaname so curious to find out what it was all about. The pureblood bit deeper into Koori's flesh, catching Koori off guard. However Koori was not the only one who was being caught off guard, he too had to pull away in reflex as soon as he found out what the boy was holding secret.

Kaname stared wide eyes at the boy who was slipping into unconscious before the little body fell on him, limp and tired.

Kaname blinked, trying to snap out of his shock. His eye travelled down to Koori's sleeping face. The little piece of memory he got from Koori's blood flashed again in his head and he flinched, feeling his heart beating ever so hard against his chest.

'_Koori… is my… son?'_ The information quickly seeped in before a surge of pain assaulted his system and in a blink of an eye, he collapsed bringing his son down with him.

_**To be continue…..**_

_**Review please…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

AN: First of all, I apologized but rewrite three chapter…starting from chapter 7 to chapter 9. Please read it since it changed the story entirely.

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Enjoy.

_Kaname Kuran had always been the lonely child of Haruka Kuran and Juri Kuran, King and Queen of vampires however this changed with the birth of the vampire Princess, Yuki Kuran. She brought light into Kaname's once dark world; that was until one day his uncle Rido Kuran placed a cursed on him._

* * *

_ "I Kuran Rido, curse thee Kuran Kaname—" Kaname tried to struggle against the chains around him but was paralyzed against them. He lifted his eyes, glaring at his uncle who only smirked in return. "—for life long as a Soul killer."_

_"Argh!" Kaname screamed, feeling an unbearable burn through his chest, as if someone had carved in something using a hot, steel rod. His mind was blacking out, he was losing conscious, in his state he could see the shadow of his uncle; his evil smile being the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him. _

_'BANG!' _

_Haruka suddenly came bursting into the dungeon with the family physician, Dr. Shou at his side. "RIDO!" Haruka screamed, burning glares at his brother. "What have you done?" _

_His brother's anger was flaring but Rido paid no heed as he glided towards the unconscious boy; tugging off the chain cuffs around his wrists. _

_"Don't worry, he still has three years to live." Rido laughed. _

_"Rido! How dare you!" Haruka growled as the two fought. While this was taking place, the doctor took the chance to check up on the prince. _

_"Kaname-sama. Kaname-sama. Can you hear me?" __Dr. Shou_ called while he looked the boy over, searching for any physical wounds. His black eyes darkened, widening when he saw a frame of sand-clock covered by blood on the prince's chest. 'A tattoo?' the physician thought as he pulled at the princes' clothes to get a better look.

_He was right when he assumed it was a tattoo. "Oh, no. this cannot be good." He glanced at the princes' face. "Please don't wake up yet." He whispered before pulling out a red ribbon from his pocket while mumbling a spell under his breath._

_While the doctor was busy with his task, Kaname was in the midst of a dream. He was in the garden, playing with Yuki. She was making him a flowered crown, happy to be making him wear it while their parents were sitting close by, watching the two while drinking tea._

_Suddenly his uncle appeared out of nowhere, making the calm night turn into chaos. The wind blew strong, thunder striking hard. Kaname quickly pushed his sister behind him, shielding her from his uncle but the action only caused his uncle to smile wider. _

_Kaname was confused but soon heard his sister coughing, scent of blood becoming strong in the air. Kaname turned towards his sister only to see she was covered in blood. _

_"Nii-sama" she whispered brokenly before falling in her pool of blood. _

_Kaname gasped. 'It can't be real! There's too much of blood!' He fell onto his knees, staring in disbelieve at his sisters' dead body. He turned to Rido and saw him still in the same spot. 'What's happening?' His uncle hadn't moved but Yuki was dead._

_He heard two other screams. He whirled around towards the sound, seeing his parent on the ground, bleeding to death. _

_He screamed and glared at his uncle, who was still grinning. "Rido! What did you do?"_

_"I?" his uncle chuckled. "Look at your hands my nephew. It's your hand that covered in their blood. You're the one who killed them." _

_Kaname snapped his eyes towards his hands which were clean earlier but were, in fact now bloodied. _

_The prince fell to his knees again, hands in his hair, gripping at the strands hard, yanking. He screamed as tears furiously flew down his cheeks. This couldn't be true! It couldn't be… 'I killed them…NO!'_

_Dark aura was released from his small body as his emotions were unstable. The world around him started to break, piece by piece before he was trapped, completely in dark black world where he was alone with his uncle Rido. _

_"You killed them, Kaname." Rido stated while repeating the words making Kaname more destructive. _

_"NO! NO! NO!" he screamed, striking at his uncle but the said man disappeared. _

_Kaname was left alone in the dark, crying and sobbing quietly for his loss. He was at the verge of losing it all, including himself when suddenly small, soft hands caressed his cheeks, wiping away his tears. _

_"Shush… everything is alright. You haven't lost them yet." An angelic voice soothed his broken heart. _

_Kaname's tears stopped suddenly. His head slowly turned but the voice warned him not to look back. "No, don't. Keep looking forward." _

_"Who are you?" Kaname asked but complied with the voice. _

_"No one important." The voice softly answered. Hands moved to his eyes, blinding him from the world._

_"What are you doing? Why are you closing my eyes?" Kaname asked, panicked. _

_"Don't worry. You'll wake up soon." The voice spoke, not answering Kaname's question._

_"I'm sleeping?"_

_"No, you're merely lost conscious, you are waking up now."_

_"I don't want to wake up yet." Kaname suddenly replied being unreasonable. _

_"You can't." there was some urgency to the voice. "You'll be stuck here if you stay any longer."_

_There was silent. "Then, will I see you again?" the prince asked, not understanding himself why he asked the question. _

_The voice didn't reply at first and when he thought he was being ridiculous asking the question, the voice spoke. "You will."_

_Kaname was pulled out of the dark world back into reality, where the first thing he saw upon waking was the family physician's blank face. _

_"Dr. Shou?" Kaname said as he sat up, wincing in pain when pain shot through his chest. Kaname glanced down, seeing the tattoo. "Wha—?"_

_"Kaname-sama… is that you?" _

_Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Of course it's me. Who did you expect?"_

_"Your beast."_

_"What?...!" _

_'CRASH!'_

_Two pairs of eyes turned to the commotion. Haruka was crashed into the wall, Rido standing over him. He raised his clawed hand and before anyone could stop him, pierced through Haruka's chest._

_Kaname's eyes turned red, blood boiling at the sight of his uncle pulling his dad heart out and crushing it. Black aura surrounded him, sending the doctor almost crashing into the wall. _

_"Stop Kaname! You can't lose control now!" the voice was back in Kaname's mind. _

_"But he killed my dad!" Kaname screamed back to the invisible voice, trying to block it. _

_"Stop it, Kaname! I beg you!" the voice continued but Kaname paid no heed to it. Then another gruff voice joined the angelic voice. _

_"Face it, Ro…ze, he's not listening. He's mine…now." The gruff voice said and in no time, Kaname felt his body be taken over by his beast. And he was no longer conscious of what happened next. _

* * *

_Kaname groaned, waking up in total darkness. He felt some kind of cloth was over his eyes, blinding him. He tried to pull it off but a hand stopped him. _

_"No, you can't take it off, Kaname-sama." Dr. Shou spoke. _

_"Sensei? What happened?" Kaname asked. _

_ Dr. Shou told him of what had happened. He was cursed by his uncle. A curse where he would continue to kill people around him until he found the person his soul was searching. The curse would kill his soul mate or would kill him 3 years later if he did not find his soul mate. There was no way of breaking the spell. _

_He was told his dad was dead, almost killing his mom when the curse activated. The blindness was a charm to seal the curse for a while but the beast in Kaname would get stronger and break it. For the time being, only could delay Kaname from killing anyone. _

_Besides that, Dr. Shou had told him Yuki was okay but his mom was not so much since she just lost her mate. Her bond was unstable and it was only a matter of time before she turned crazy and self-destructed. _

_"This is my entire fault. I lost control. If I didn't the curse wouldn't take toll."_

_"Don't blame yourself, Kaname-sama. This is not your fault. The curse would have eventually activated, even if you had not lost control." _

_"…"_

_"Rest, Kaname-sama. You need it."_

* * *

_A month later, Juri's state of health had not improved. She said before she went completely crazy, she needed to see a friend who could watch over Yuki when she was gone. Kaname was still young so she couldn't burden him any more than he was. _

_So there she was leaving the house with Yuki and , leaving Kaname alone at home. Kaname watched from the window. _

_Although he was blinded, he could still sense everything around him by his senses alone. Like right now, Juri was waving at him with a small smile across her face. Kaname could tell she didn't have much time left. He could also tell Dr. Shou was worried about leave him alone because his beast was getting stronger by the second while Yuki was curious as to why her brother couldn't go with them to meet this friend of her moms. _

_ Kaname waved back with a smile of his own. He didn't want to worry his family so he showed that he was not affected by the loneliness of being abandoned by his family as one by one, they all left his side. _

_Letting someone adopt Yuki so she wouldn't know the truth was better than leaving her alone in the world, where she felt abandoned. _

_The car drove away and Kaname retreated back to his room. There was no one in the house now as his mom dismissed all the maids and servants; afraid of bringing out the beast. With less people in the house, it was easier to keep track of Kaname's curse development. _

_However the action made him lonelier instead. First it was because the house was so quiet and second because he no longer could play with his sister like old times since he would suddenly become sick. His sister was also always with his mom._

_'CRASH!'_

_Kaname whirled around at the sound. It came from outside and from the presence, it was human. _

_Kaname left his room to check it out. _

_Going outside, Kaname went straight to the area where he felt the presence. His senses started to draw the image in his mind, and he 'saw' a boy lying on the ground, panting and sweating. _

_Kaname kneeled beside him and felt his forehead. The boy was burning hot, he had a fever. Without words, Kaname picked the boy up and brought him back into the house. He couldn't leave the boy like that could he? Besides the boy was running a fever. _

_Kaname thought he was doing the right thing, the norm. But little did he know the real reason he picked the boy up was because of his own loneliness. _

* * *

_After two nights fighting with fever, the child finally woke up._

_"You're finally up." Kaname greeted the boy. He was worried about the boy's state as he was out for so long. _

_The boy's big silvery lilac eyes snapped towards him and fear seemed to flash across them. In alarm, the boy jumped off the bed, away from Kaname and hissed at the said pureblood. _

_Kaname blinked in surprise and confusion while the boy glared at him. The boy didn't blink, piercing his gaze through the pureblood. Kaname felt a jolt ran through him but soon forgot about it when the boy fell to the floor, coughing harshly. _

_"Are you alright?" Kaname asked as he kneeled beside the boy. The boy flinched at his touch and pushed himself further from Kaname, into the wall behind him. _

_Another jolt appeared when Kaname realized the boy was running away from him. It hurt. Kaname's eyes darkened though no one could see it through the cloth blind as he bit his inner lips. 'It's okay, Kaname. Human will always be afraid of you. It's their instinct. Besides the boy is in unfamiliar surroundings, of course he's afraid. He doesn't… he doesn't know I'm a pureblood, a cursed one' _

_The reasoning was enough for Kaname to regain his composure. He smiled at the boy and held his hand out. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." Kaname spoke gently._

_The child seemed to be looking at his hand, though he didn't move to take it but then he seemed to remember something and ended up biting Kaname's hand. _

_The boy woke up and of course the first thing he did was to bite him. _

_Kaname felt he deserved it or he should have seen it coming since he knew really well children felt really wary towards stranger._

_"Ouch!" the pureblood moaned but didn't extract his hand away. A gentle smile made it to his lips as he tilted his head. "Ne, your throat is hurt right? Come on, you should stay in bed."_

_The room was quiet as the boy studied him. To others it might be awkward but Kaname wasn't feeling it at all and something he found in the pureblood had made the boy release his bite before getting in bed again. _

_Kaname was a little joyful to earn a little of the boy's trust and he couldn't stop smiling. Hiding his hurt—healing—hand, he went to the door._

_"You must be hungry and thirsty. Wait here, I'll get you something." Kaname said as he left, leaving the boy alone to stare at the wall. His expression was blank and his eyes almost empty._

_Kaname glanced at the boy in wonder before he started towards the kitchen. That kid, his eyes, though the most beautiful eyes he had seen in the world, he was confident if he saw them with his sight, he would definitely find them to be the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen but why was they so empty? A child his age shouldn't be having that kind of emotion in his eyes. Kids should be happy, jumping around with nothing to worry about like his sister, Yuki. _

_The kid seemed a bit too calm upon waking up, only becoming alert when he saw Kaname. He was alert but not afraid. It was as if the kid was aware of what kind of creature he was. _

_Kaname shook his head. It couldn't be. There's no human that could distinguish vampires with humans, except for hunters but that was only one in million. _

_But then Kaname remembered seeing something. _

_Oh, but it could also be because of the faint scars or some old injury. Kaname could have mistaken but he noticed some of the wounds had healed but were cut again. If Kaname was not wrong, the injuries were consistent with abuse wound. _

_In other words, the kid was an abuse victim. Kaname felt a jolt in his heart. He had gotten in too deep, now he didn't think he could leave the child alone. His heart wouldn't let it. _

* * *

_"Roze, good morning." Kaname greeted, the boy just rolled his eyes. Kaname chucked inwardly. Roze was not the boy's name but the boy wouldn't give him his name so he made one up using the voice's name. He remembered hearing it even if the memory was a little hazy. _

_Furthermore, the boy hadn't said a single word. At first Kaname thought the boy had lost his voice because his throat was swollen but even after his throat had healed, the boy still did not speak. Also he never left the room he was put in and almost every time he saw the boy, he was staring out of the window with empty look in his eyes. He didn't seem to have a desire to escape or go home. _

_It was like the boy was a broken doll but when the pureblood started calling him, Roze, at least there was a reaction. _

_"Oh, you already took a bath. Good." Kaname sat beside him and took the towel around his neck. "Hey, I told you to dry your hair properly." The pureblood put the towel on 'Roze' head and started to dry his hair._

_Roze actually had long hair, it being silky and soft. It was much better from the memory of Yuki's and Kaname had developed a fetish of touching it. Roze didn't mind so Kaname helped himself to it. But he wondered though, why would a boy keep his hair long?_

_Kaname asked before but as he expected, the boy wouldn't answer back. After drying the boy's hair, Kaname braided the said boy's hair. "There." _

_Roze touched his hair and hugged Kaname. It was a gesture of thank you from Roze. _

_"You're welcome. Now, let's go eat breakfast." Kaname said, pulling him but he was stopped when Roze didn't move. He turned to the boy. "What is it? Come on. We're having breakfast in the dining room."_

_The boy seemed to think for a while, glancing at the door and back to Kaname. He seemed to be afraid. What is it? Then Kaname realized Roze never left the room before. What's the connection? Then Kaname started to remember the abuse wound (though it's healed already and left no scar.) and he guessed it had something to do with it. The fact Roze didn't leave his room must be that he thought 'his' room as a safe place. _

_"There's no need to worry, Roze. It's safe and no one is at home except us." Kaname told him. Roze hesitated but soon followed Kaname out of the room. _

_They went to the dining room and Kaname could almost feel the disgusted feeling Roze was giving off upon the sight of the cereal box on the table. The pureblood understand why he was feeling like that since for the past week, he had given Roze cereal from breakfast to dinner. He was hopeless in the kitchen after all since vampires didn't usually eat normal food as basics and if someone was to cook anything, it would be Dr. Shou. _

_"Sorry. I'll order take out." Kaname mumbled. Take out, why didn't he think that before?_

_However, Roze continued towards the table and sat, pouring milk and cereal into his bowl before feeding himself. _

_Bubbling feelings crept up in him and a smile curved his lips. He went to sit beside Roze and hugged him without interrupting the boy. "You're so sweet Roze." He squealed._

_Roze ignored him and continued to eat. _

_"I'll try harder at lunch, okay?"_

* * *

_He said that but—Kaname sighed—he didn't know anything about cooking. Kaname stood up straight and browsed through the recipe book. Could he really do this? Or should he call for take-out? _

_No! _

_Kaname shook his head. He already said he would try harder. _

_"Alright, let's get it start." Kaname mumbled as he rolled his sleeves up. _

_A few minutes later…._

_'Szzzzhhh…'_

_Kaname coughed as he stared at his smoky, charcoal fried rice. He had to throw it into the sink to extinguish the fire. "What did I do wrong? It's only omelette."_

_'Clutter' _

_Kaname turned around and felt Roze's presence. "Roze, you're up. Sorry, the kitchen a bit messed up now. Could you stay out for a while?" _

_Roze didn't comply as he approached the pureblood. He tugged at Kaname's finger, a gesture to follow him and he did. Roze made him sat at the kitchen counter and returned to the kitchen. Kaname heard clanking and the gas on before he smelt spiced aroma. Then few minutes later, an omelette cooked and finished, perfectly on the counter in front of him. _

_Roze gave him a spoon as if to say to dig in and he did as Roze did the same beside him. _

_"This is delicious, Roze." Kaname complimented and Roze just smiled in returned. Kaname gazed at him using his minds eyes. Roze's smile was so gorgeous and it was the first time he saw it. 'So he can smile like that too…'_

_"You know Roze… you should smile more. You look adorable with a smile." Kaname complimented the boy again however this got a different response than what he thought when Roze cringed and hung his head low, trembling. _

_"Roze?" Kaname called but the boy seemed to be in his own world. Kaname tapped him. "Roze." He called again and was startled when the boy suddenly looked up with fear in his eyes._

_Kaname became worried. "Hey, are you ok?"_

_A flick of realization ran across Roze's eyes and he nodded._

_The pureblood observed the human. It was obvious the human boy was lying and Kaname was determining to know why. "Don't lie. I don't like liars..." he sternly said before his tone softened. "Ne, is smiling a bad thing for you?" he asked, curiously, not taking his eyes off the human boy._

_The boy was hesitating but he nodded in the end. He pulled at his sleeves and shirt, showing the wounds he used to have. Kaname still remembered the location vividly since it had burned in his mind. It was a miracle actually an injury like that didn't leave a scar. _

_Kaname gasped when he finally got what the boy was trying to tell him. "Did the person that hurt you tell you not to smile?"_

_Roze nodded as his eyes became teary. _

_The pureblood felt sympathy in him towards the boy while anger towards the one that had hurt Roze. He patted and rustled Roze's head. "I really love your smile Roze…" he smiled. _

_ "…" suddenly crystal clear tear slipped down Roze's cheeks. _

_Kaname pulled the boy into a hug, letting the boy cry to his hearts' content as he rubbed Roze's back. "Smile more, Roze." Kaname whispered in the boy's ear. "Help me to not give up on myself" Kaname mumbled away from Roze's ear as it wasn't meant for him to hear._

_Seconds passed and finally the sobbing stopped. Roze pulled at the pureblood shirt as if telling him to let go of the embrace and the pureblood understood. They parted and smiled to each other as Roze took his spoon back and invited Kaname to continue eating. _

_Kaname's heart softened. He and Roze continued to eat and in minutes they finished. "Thank you for the food." Kaname clapped both his hands and bowed. Roze laughed silently and followed. Kaname laughed too and tilted his head._

_A moment later, Roze noticed something and reached up to him. Kaname didn't see where Roze was reaching at and all of sudden his world went white bright, it was blinding. _

_Kaname gasped and immediately covered his eyes before backing away from him. "ROZE!" he snapped before leaving the kitchen and running to his room, locking it behind him. _

_'THUMP'_

_Kaname hurriedly pulled the blind to his eyes and tied it back. _

_'THUMP'_

* * *

_'CREEK'_

_The door opened and Roze peeked in. _

_"Go away, Roze." Kaname spoke gruffly. He was in bed, his blind was on but really he couldn't hide the fact the seal wasn't working anymore. His room was in a mess and the windows and everything made of glass was broken. The cold night winds blew inside, making the room more haunted and abandoned. _

_Tiny steps were heard as Roze ignored him and came into the room. _

_"I said go away, Roze. This is not a good time." Kaname growled. There was silence and he heard small feet shuffled out of the room, going away from his room. Kaname sighed but then abruptly Roze's appearance flashed in his mind. Kaname couldn't forget it. He was more gorgeous than the image his mind drew. _

_His gorgeous, innocent lilac eyes, glossy silver hair and red lips. By merely looking at him had caused a growl from his beast._

_Kaname closed his eyes, forcing the thought back to the deepest of his mind but it continued to come back to haunt him. His heart rate increased and before he knew it he was sweating; panting heavily. He supressed his dark aura away and forced his beast down from having control over him. _

_'Give up, Kaname. Your body is mine now.' A sinister voice spoke._

_Kaname gripped his head. "No…"_

_His beast laughed and Kaname was getting weaker when silver music reached his ears. His beast's voice vanished and the pureblood rose from his bed. He glanced at his open door, feeling the silvery piano music run through him. _

_His legs moved on their own, leaving his bed, his room and through the corridor before he found himself in the piano room. He saw Roze's small back at the piano, playing the instrument. He moved again, his version was hazy and instantly, he pulled Roze to the floor, hovering over him. _

_The silence returned and there was the only two of them in it. The pureblood was still breathing hard while the boy stared up at him calmly. _

_Roze reached up and pulled the blind off. Their eyes met, dark wine brown met silvery lilac. They stared into each other eyes, not even blinking._

_"That's a bad move, Roze."_

_"…" Roze was not intimidated. Instead he let his small hand caress Kaname's cheek. "I'm sorry Kana-san… Sleep now…" _

_Instantly Kaname felt a force draw out his energy and he went limp, falling into darkness. Roze moved aside from under him and he whispered two words before disappearing. "Thank you." And Kaname never saw him ever since. _

* * *

_A week after Roze's disappearance, Juri died. Cross Kaien, her friend agreed to take Yuki in however for the time being, Yuki was living with Kaname._

_ But even so, the prince hardly went out of his room. _

_His curse was getting worse and the seal (blind) was worthless now since his beast had broken it. _

_The voice in his head was gone. It was as if he had no curse at all but alas, the tattoo on his chest told him otherwise. _

_A few months later, his curse took a toll to level two where his body got weaker like a human. Due to this, Kaname always got sick. Dr. Shou said this was still minor. When he reached level 3, his anti-bodies would attack his cells and at level 4 he would get a series of heart attacks or spasms. If he was unlucky his heart failure would kill him first before the curse but if he was lucky, he would live for 3 years and be killed by his curse or be broken free from his curse by killing his soul mate. Kaname would rather die than thinking of having to do the latter because he didn't want to kill his sister, his soul mate._

_Dr. Shou told him that there was no certainty who his soul mate was yet but if he thought Yuki was his fated one, he should be careful around the girl as not to murder her accidentally. _

_Furthermore, in between level 2 and 3, his hairs would turn white and his eyes would become bright red as if he was in blood lust. At that time too, he would kill anyone around him, friend or foe. So he needed to be alert. He'll only be stop if he found the person his soul was searching.  
_

_"Kaname, how are you doing?" his ever so bright blonde friend, Ichijou Takuma asked upon visiting. Takuma and he had been friends for a long time since childhood. The two were completely opposites from one another—he was bright and friendly while Kaname was cold and anti-social—and others always wondered how they became friends in the first place. _

_Takuma was one of who knew about his 'condition'._

_"Good." Kaname replied, short. He eyed his friend. "What are you doing here?" he asked. _

_Takuma smiled at him though not reaching his emerald orbs. "The council has finally decided to introduce you to the vampire society as the new ruler and Yuki-chan as the princess."_

_Kaname ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "When is it?"_

_Takuma raised an eyebrow. "Tonight. In fact it's five hours away."_

_The pureblood frowned. "Five hours away? Why was I not informed about this earlier?" _

_"My grandfather did, he sent a letter to inform you a month ago. Haven't you replied to him already?" Takuma tilted his head in confusion. _

_ Kaname pondered and searched his thoughts. He had a lot of paper work last month and at the same time he had a fever. He remembered as he hazily replied to some letters but he didn't remember the content of them. _

_"I don't remember."_

_"Eh? You forgot?" Takuma asked and the pureblood nodded as he searched his desk which was disorganized. Paper by paper flew in air as the prince searched the pile and after what seemed like half an hour he found it. _

_Kaname read through it in second before throwing it over his shoulder. "This is rubbish. Everyone already knew who I am and Yuki is. There no need to throw in this social meeting." Kaname mumbled as he grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom. But before he closed the door, he ordered Takuma. "Call the others here and asks Ruka to prepare Yuki."_

_"Okay." The blonde noble complied as he pulled his cell phone out and made a call as Kaname disappeared into the bathroom. _

* * *

_Kaname could hear people chatter around him and ogle him, searching for the right moment to speak to him. He was only 13 for heaven's sake; they needed to stop looking at him with their disgusting lust-filled eyes. The prince or should he be call King now, groaned inwardly and pulled out his box of pills. It was box of blood pills made to cool his blood lust. He had been unreasonable thirsty for the past two months. _

_The vampire king popped some of the pills into his mouth and swallowed them. His irritation cooling down instantly but the headache staying. _

_"I see you are on pills now." Takuma's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. _

_"It's kept me calm and prevents me from sinking my fangs into every vampire here." Kaname said with pure loath._

_Takuma chuckled. "You know they would be happier than anything to have your fangs in them, right? Besides aren't your glasses enough?"_

_Kaname gazed at Takuma blankly through his spectacles before turning to the window, gazing outside at the full moon. The glasses was the new seal the doctor made. "It's not enough."_

_The two of them shared comfortable silence before Kaname broke it again. "Where are the others?" Kaname asked indicating to his other friends in his group, Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki and Souen Ruka. Though Kaname said they were friends, two of them, Aidou and Ruka admired him._

_"Yuki woke up and the others are keeping her company… Your glasses, they suit you. It makes you look mature."_

_"Stop being random would you Takuma. It's hard to keep up."_

_Takuma chuckled. "Come on, you're being boring here. Oh, right! I heard the vampire hunter's president is here."_

_"Hm~? Not interested." Kaname hummed, continuing to look into the night. _

_"He's younger than you, you know? And he has silver hair, rare isn't it? I was impressed when I saw it at first…"_

_Kaname's eyes snapped at Takuma. "Silver? Did you say he had silver hair?" Kaname asked. _

_His friends blinked a few times at his sudden change of attitude. "Yeah… that's what I said."_

_"Is his hair long like Yuki? Does he have empty, innocent lilac eyes? Is he around eight years old?" Kaname asked next. _

_The blond noble blinked again at his friend strangeness. "Yes he has a pair of empty lilac eyes though I don't know anything about innocent and yes he's eight but his hair is short, not long."_

_"Where did you see him?" the pureblood asked urgently. _

_"Well, he left a minute ago with his sect—" before Takuma could finish his sentence, Kaname ran passed him and went towards the exit through the crowd. _

_'Could it be, Roze?'_

_Kaname searched and searched._

_'Roze.'_

_He made sure to focus on only something that was silver._

_ 'Roze'_

_But after so much of running he still couldn't find him anywhere. He bent with both his arms on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Usually running like that wouldn't cause him to lose his breath but now he found it really hard to inhale and exhale. _

_He was outside of the mansion now and he eyes wondered around wildly for just a glimpse of the said vampire hunter president. _

_Suddenly his eyes caught silver from the corner of his eyes and he stood up straight, mouth automatically called to him. "ROZE!" _

_The small figure jumped in surprised and he whirled towards the pureblood, his eyes were a bit startled._

_A smile creep to his face but to his bad luck, his weak body collapsed and he blacked out._

* * *

_The vampire king ended up in bed for two days with fever after the little event. He heard Takuma found him and took him home later meanwhile the other three of his friends dealt with his sister. When Yuki knew of his sickness, she volunteered to take care of him but Dr. Shou prevented her from doing so saying that she could get infected and her brother would be really worried._

_ Besides that, he saw Roze again. But was it true that he was the vampire hunter's president? Kaname knew the Vampire Hunter Association had a new president recently and he was really powerful and feared but Roze didn't seem to fit the profile. _

_"Kaname. I came to visit." Takuma suddenly burst into his room with a thousand watt smile on his face._

_"Takuma, too bright." Kaname joked with a straight face._

_The noble chuckled at the joke and took a seat on the chair beside the bed. "Ne, ne, listen I have some news for you."_

_"Wait, before that Takuma, could you do me a favour?" Kaname held his palm up, stopping his friend. _

_"You want me to look in about the president boy right?" Takama asked with knowing grin._

_"How did you know?" _

_"Well it's easy to figure out when you chase after him at the social meeting." Takuma answered. "Ok, are you ready to hear what I gathered?"_

_Kaname nodded. _

_"Well… his name is Kiryuu Zero, 8 years old. He's from Kiryuu clan, a pure vampire hunter clan and he's the last president—Kiryuu Masato—'s nephew. He's a prodigy with mysterious power. Many feared him and respected him. Also as you already know the next president of vampire hunter earned their status by beating the current president. Zero-kun earned his position by defeating his uncle, the most strong vampire hunter in history following Cross Kaien and Touga."_

_Takuma continued. "There not much said about his power and strength but he was called the pureblood killer since he had exterminated many crazy pureblood that top the black list. Also he's the only hunter who could tell the difference between humans and vampires." Takuma whistled. "Wow, Kaname, and this some high profile people you're interested in."_

_Kaname found the profile hard to believe. Roze held no powers in him. He was just a normal human and Kaname hardly felt any killer-intent from him._

_"Oh, I also have some hint from a person named Roze that fit your description before you had gone chasing the president boy. Would you like to hear it too?" Takuma inquired. _

_"Yes."_

_"Roze. No family name and her age are unknown but one could tell she was eight years old. Also she's a girl, pretty too. And she's a known pianist."_

_"A girl? But the Roze I knew was a boy."_

_"That's her profile said. It could be wrong since her profile was built on rumour. She is really mysterious, you know? No one has succeeded in making an interview with her yet even though she is famous…. no one knows her background either."_

_"… Keep looking into her."_

_Takuma grinned and pulled two VIP tickets from his jacket. "I knew you would say that so I got her recital tickets in advance. It is held at the end of this month. Do you want to go?"_

_Immediately the pureblood took one of the tickets. "I'm going. Thanks Takuma. I owe you big time." Kaname told him, smiling. _

_Takuma replied his smile. "You're welcome."_

* * *

_It'd been raining cats and dogs lately and sometimes the day would be so hot, it'd make Kaname's throat uncomfortable. Dr. Shou told him to take caution not to get a fever or a cold. He didn't but instead had sore throat and lost his voice._

_But it didn't stop Yuki from playing with him and now they were playing pretend. Kaname was a mute person while Yuki was a baker who was going to cure Kaname's muteness. _

_Aidou, Kain, Ruka and Takuma were also around, playing._

_Everything went well; everyone was in a good mood even though it was raining outside until Yuki accidentally cut her finger and her blood lingered in air. Her injury quickly healed and the others were not affected but suddenly Kaname's spectacles broke with a loud bang. _

_Luckily, the pureblood was quick enough to avoid the shards glass getting in his eyes but everything had just got started. _

_"Nii-sama, are you okay?" Yuki's small hand reached to her brother. The others were worried too but the sinister aura escaping Kaname and his abnormal silence made them wary of him. _

_"Yuki-chan, get away from him." Takuma warned but the pureblood king already grabbed Yuki's wrist and pushed her to the floor, going on four over her. _

_His bared his fangs and his eyes were bright red. Fear ran through Yuki and she struggled to escape but her brother bound her tighter. _

_"Kaname, snap out of it! Fight it! Don't give in." Takuma shouted but the said pureblood didn't respond. He shook his head but that was it before everything went unheard by him. _

_"Ichijou, what's happening?" Aidou asked. _

_"What's wrong with Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked next. _

_"I can't explain now. But what I can say he's not himself right now and if we don't stop him, we'll be dead meat." Takuma replied, fear evident in his voice. _

_Kain who had suspected something was wrong with their leader was a lot calmer than the others. "Ruka, you go inform the physician. He'll know what to do." Ruka nodded and left._

_"Really, Akatsuki?" his cousin, Aidou asked. _

_"Let's just hope." Kain replied. "Takuma do you have any idea?"_

_"…"_

* * *

_Silvery music reached his hearing range. Kaname blinked as if he had just snapped out of a trance. The pureblood moved towards the source of the music, a ringing cell phone. It's reminded him of Rozes' piano pieces. He stared at it blankly, listening to the calming music only, oblivious to the world. _

_ However when the music ended with the calling, Kaname could hear his own breath then smelt the room drenched with blood scent. He looked around and gasped. _

_"Takuma! Aidou! Kain!" he called, running to their side. He checked them one by one for their pulse and to his relief; they were still alive but… Kaname glanced over their forms. Did he do this to them? They were covered in blood and slash wounds which seemed so deep. Also his voice was back. _

_Kaname staggered backward, frightened by the sight in front of him. _

_"Kaname-sama.." Dr. Shou suddenly appeared. His clothes too soaked with blood but it wasn't his. It was Yuki's._

_"Is Yuki alright?" he pulled at the doctor's shirt._

_"Yes… now let's go get you cleaned up. All the blood is dangerous for your level 3." The physician said as he helped Kaname to his feet and to his room._

_Kaname was still in trance. "How about the others? Are they going to be alright?"_

_"I've already treated them. They are all out of danger." Dr. Shou replied in short though Kaname noticed he was keeping something from him. "Take a bath, Kaname-sama. If you need anything, just call me. I'm going to send the others to the medical wing."_

_Kaname hummed and entered the bathroom where the tub was already prepared. Kaname pulled his clothes off and immersed himself in the tub._

_He tried to remember what happened but after he smelt Yuki's blood and Ruka left the room, he couldn't recall anything. _

_The pureblood raised the water to his hair, seeing how his hair was dripping with dilute crimson liquid. He touched his hair, staring at it. He could see his hair was white now and there was no doubt his eyes were bright red. _

_The tension made him submerge himself into the water and stay in for a while longer. He felt calm under the water. The sound was muffed and he couldn't smell any blood anymore. His mind became blank and in no time he felt sleepy and closed his eyes. Darkness engulfed him and he was no longer aware of reality. _

* * *

_'SPLASH'_

_"Kaname-sama! Wake up!" Dr. Shou pulled Kaname up. _

_Kaname coughed. His body automatically reacting to get the water out of his system. _

_"What were you thinking? Sleeping under water? You're not strong as you used to be so refrain from doing anything extreme like this or you'll die!" the always so calm Dr. Shou suddenly scolded him. _

_Kaname coughed some more. "It's better if I died."_

_Dr. Shou tensed. "Think about the others. They are going to be sad if you're gone."_

_"So? I'm going to die anyway. Its better I die now. At least I won't kill anyone."_

_"… please Kaname-sama… cherish the time you still have. Yuki-sama is still too young to lose you. She doesn't have anyone except you now..."_

_"…" the thought hovered over Kaname and suddenly he felt stupid for trying to end his life when Yuki needed him the most right now. "I'm sorry…"_

_"It's enough for you to realize it."_

* * *

_ Kaname felt suicidal again. It had been a week since the attack and Yuki had been frightened of him. It hurt a lot to have his own sister hate him. _

_Yuki received a lot of trauma that night. First she was attacked by her own brother and received a lot of injury. Second she was traumatized by Kaname's beast. She also learnt about her brother's curse from Takuma. The others found out too and no one had said anything to him since then though Kaname knew the other were not disturb by it but just concerned about his condition. _

_Kaname stared out his window. It was raining again. He had locked himself in his room and asked no one was to disturb him especially now when his mood was in a jumble. _

_Suddenly lighting struck and hit a tree near his room. The tree was on fire and it was so closed to him. Rido appeared out of nowhere next and it seemed like he was running from something, desperately._

_Without words, the pureblood pushed the window open and was hit by the rain and winds instantly. Kaname ignored the coldness and let his eyes follow his uncle's back before a small figure in white appeared in front of his uncle, stopping his uncle instantly. _

_Kaname's eyes widened when he recognized the other figure. 'Kiryuu Zero!'_

_He couldn't take his eyes off the small hunter. It was known that Rido held big power in him; one of the most powerful purebloods and had caused a lot of fear in others but the kid seemed to be at a superior level. His uncle was obviously under the kid's mercy. _

_Rido seemed paralyzed and was shaking for seconds before something seemed to snap him out of fear. It may be his pride, Kaname concluded. _

_The lightning struck again and abruptly Rido shouted as if trying to increase his courage before he attacked. _

_The lightning struck again and this time it was so close that it blinded Kaname for a second. Then when he opened his eyes, Rido was nowhere in sight and what was more confusing was that his presence had also gone. It was like Uncle Rido disappeared in thin air like he gone… dead!_

_Kaname saw a glimpse of little lights floating in the sky and that just proved his suspicion. The pureblood shifted his eyes towards the hunter again, amazed. His legs moved on their own and he landed in the mud after jumping out of his room. _

_The splashing sound caught the little hunter's attention and he regarded him with much coldness. Kaname felt the excitement in him increase tenfold._

_'You gotta be kidding me. What the hell is this? I knew I said he was at a different level but not this kind of level.' Kaname felt something a kin to fear bubbling in his gut, rising up causing shiver run up his spine. He could feel it, just by standing in front of him…an intense…overwhelmingly strong 'ki'… The hunter had high level of mysterious power and it was a power resembling a pureblood or a level B. _

_'I can't move. If I move I know I'll be killed… am I scared?'_

_The adrenaline was pumping in his system and the excitement mixed fear he felt made him so high. He hadn't felt this much of emotion since Roze left._

_Thunder roared in the sky and the pureblood recalled the reason he left his room by jumping from the window just now. He opened his mouth._

_"Will you kill me too, please?" he spoke loudly through the loud storm. _

_There was a flick of emotion in the boy's eyes—was it disapproval?—but it was too fast, Kaname couldn't tell before he was thrown to the muddy earth, a pistol underneath his chin as the hunter straddled him. _

_The hunter lowered his face over Kaname as his hard cold lilac orbs pierced Kaname's bright red eyes. The water was dripping from the hunter's hair to Kaname's face. _

_"Why?" the boy spoke icily. _

_"… I'm tired." Kaname avoid the boy's eyes. Somehow looking into his eyes felt uncomfortable with the thing he was going to say. "I just want to die. Nothing matters anymore." Kaname smiled heavily. Yeah, nothing matter anymore. Yuki hated him and was traumatized. He also almost killed her and his friends. Before anything worse happened, he should end his life. _

_The hunter boy's lips twitched. "Don't kid with me." he got up and walked away. He stopped a few feet from the pureblood though. "Why should I grant a death wish of a vampire like you? I thought you are better than this Kuran Kaname. It's seemed I thought wrong." The hunter spat disgusted._

_'THUMP'_

_ The hunter glanced at him. "See you around then, King of vampires." He bid and soon disappeared._

_Kaname watched as the hunter left, clenching his shirt. 'What is this aching pain in my heart?' _

* * *

_The crowd were standing, the surrounding was echoing with the sound of thousands of clapping. A wide smile spread on a girl face as she bowed deeply before leaving the stage. She entered her room backstage after celebrating and closed the door behind her. _

_"I didn't know you were a girl, Roze. Guess the name suit you after all." the girl whirled around and saw Kaname waving at her with a smile on his face while leaning against the wall _

_Roze huffed, puffing his checks and ignored Kaname. _

_The pureblood raised an eyebrow. "Why are you pouting? Are you angry at me?" Kaname asked, didn't expect himself to be right on spot. _

_Roze huffed more and Kaname couldn't help but think it was cute. "I'm sorry for last time. I snapped at you because you pull my blind. I over reacted, I'm sorry."_

_ Kaname apologized but Roze still silent, ignoring him. Kaname sighed, the atmosphere was awkward. "Roze…" the pureblood coaxed. "I'm really sorry. Look at me please. I over-reacted that time, don't be mad. Come on, we haven't seen each other for months already."_

_Roze was stubborn but after a few more coax, she finally gave in by biting the pureblood's shoulder hard._

_"Ouch! Roze that hurt." Kaname whined. _

_"I thought you had a death wish. This is just a little pain you'll be experiencing." Roze suddenly spoke, surprising Kaname greatly since it was the first time he heard the girl's voice… he thinks._

_"Y—you can talk." Kaname said unintelligently. Then he realized something. "Eh? How did you know—" he was speechless as he cupped Roze's cheeks, observing Roze face closely before his eyes widen. " Kiryuu Zero?" Kaname immediately released the boy's face. _

_Roze or was it Zero? Whatever. The boy pulled at his hair, slipping it like wigs and revealed his short hair. "You guessed correct." He said calmly. _

_"!"_

* * *

_Roze was actually Kiryuu Zero, the president of vampire hunter association. Kaname couldn't believe that he didn't realize it at all. True he had a suspicion but when he saw how tremendous hunter Zero was to succeed in killing uncle, Kaname thought the hunter couldn't be Roze because Roze's presence felt like normal human, not like a hunter at all. _

_Anyway, putting that aside, he and Zero had recently became close friends. Almost every day they would spend time together if neither of them were too busy with paperwork. Kaname also had begun to visit Zero at school like sending him off to school or walking him back from school. _

_Also late night visits to Zero's house had become a habit of the purebloods. Whenever he was bored or lonely, he would sneak out and meet with Zero at the hunter's house. Strangely the hunter seemed to live alone or so it seemed but Zero told him actually he lived with his parents, just that his parents were too busy with mission and work. _

_Kaname realized then that Zero was probably lonely just like him. Because of this too he frequently visited Zero as much as he could. _

_However, Kaname couldn't deny the fact that he became clingy with the boy. Kisses and hugs had become a regular occurrence for them but Zero didn't seem like he minded. Also being with Zero was always enjoyable so Kaname was never tired of him and never got tired of wanting to see him like tonight…_

_He was staring up at a dark window, the curtain drawn together. The light was out too and it was snowing around him. He could feel the coldness of the weather and the wind was not making it any better. Ever since he had the curse, his body could no longer withstand cold and thus could easily get sick. The curse was eating him inside and it was only a matter of time before he kicked the bucket. _

_Kaname saw the light switch on and without hesitating he jumped up, knocking at the said window. A beautiful pairs of lilac eyes greeted him before a smile was spread on the boy's face. "Hi…"_

_Upon seeing the boy, he felt like a burden was lift. Kaname smiled in return before falling through the window and embraced the boy. "Zero~" So warm…._

_He heard Zero close the window behind him before hugging him back. "Are you cold?" Zero asked, brushing off the snow covering Kaname. _

_ Kaname nodded into the boy's neck. "Em~" he hummed inhaling Zero's scent as he tightened his hold. "Don't move. Let me stay like this for a while."_

_Zero hummed understanding and stroked his hair. He purred inwardly and couldn't help having the desire to stay like this forever._

* * *

_Kaname was panting. His body felt so hot and his head felt heavy. The bed creaked beside him when a dark haired man sat on it. He looked like a Chinese doll. _

_Without a word the new comer took the thermometer from Kaname's mouth and glanced at it before flicking it. "40 degree Celsius, you have a high fever Kaname-sama."_

_Kaname frowned, running his fingers through his hair. "Does this have to do with the curse, doc?" he asked .  
_

_"Yes… it's one of the symptoms. You don't have much ti-"_

_"How long?" he cut the doctor off._

_The doctor stared at him for a second, studying him before opening his mouth. "Not long. Six month… but!" Kaname abruptly sat up and left the bed, changing into new clothes. _

_"Kaname-sama… you can 'stop' this if you just took 'his' blood-" Dr. Shou continued. Recently, Dr. Shou found out about his 'night visits' and had investigated into the boy. He had some suspicions… it turned out Zero was actually Kaname's soul mate. It was not Yuki as they thought before._

_Furthermore, the physician had found a way to slow the curse down and it was to take his soul mate's blood. But Kaname found it hard to do since the consequence was worse for Zero. _

_"Even you know that taking Zero blood will not stop this curse Doc." Kaname said calmly as he headed to the door._

_"But still it could prolong your time." The doctor retorted, stopping him at the door. _

_"I know…" the pureblood held his head down, bangs covering his eyes. "But I don't want to use Zero. I don't want him to get hurt because of me." He said before he closed the door behind him. He left for the exit._

* * *

_ "Zero…"_

_A spark of joy ran across the boy's lilac eyes and he came running towards him. "Kana-san," Zero smiled. However when the child seemed to notice something, his smile flattened. "What are you doing here?" the boy mumbled._

_Did Zero noticed? He's looking at me with concern. Kaname smiled. "I came to see you." He whispered before planting a kiss on Zero's lips, a habit he started after getting to know Zero. When he first kissed the boy it was only a gesture of thank you but later turned into a habit he had hard time resisting because of Zero's cuteness. _

_Because whenever he kissed Zero, Zero always had this look of pure happiness and pure embarrassment. His face would colour up into a deep red, flushed. What an innocent reaction. He wondered if Zero felt the same way too…_

_But today, Kaname frowned, he was not like that. There was no reaction coming from him. _"_What's wrong? You are not like your usual blushing-self."_

_He noticed Zero was quiet for a while but when he spoke up, he forced a smile to grace his lips. "I'm not going to blush every time you kiss me, Kana-san," the child said as he pushed him away and began walking. He looked over his shoulder to the pureblood. "Are we going somewhere, Kana-san?"_

_Kaname studied the child. Though Zero was a kid, he was mature especially concerning his curse. _

_Yes Zero knew of it. _

_Zero is after all the strongest president of vampire hunter in history. Besides, it hard to hide his white hair and red eyes with illusion around Zero. He was much too powerful to fall for the cheap trick. _

_Kaname caught up with Zero and playfully asked him out on a date. Zero agreed, blushing. Kaname smiled. Zero was acting normal again. He really didn't want the boy to worry over his dying body._

* * *

"_You look pale, Kana-san." Zero looked up at him; concern filled the boy's eyes. "Your skin now looks like mine."_

_Kaname didn't expect this. His fever was getting worst. He breathed out a chuckle. Even his chuckle sounded painful. "Are you telling a joke Zero? How not like of you."_

_The silver boy snapped. "Don't try to brush me off! You certainly look sick."_

_He was being stubborn. "I'm no-!" he was abruptly assaulted by violent coughing as his knees buckled. _

"_Kana-san!"_

_Kaname held out a hand, preventing Zero from advancing. "I'm alright." He breathed out in between coughing and catching his breath. "Just give me a minute."_

_Zero slightly frowned in concern but he didn't argue. He just stood there watching helplessly._

* * *

_Two weeks had passed since the last assault. Zero had to call Takuma to take him back for further examination from Dr. Shou. And as a result, the physician told him, he had entered the fourth stage. Dr. Shou told him to be more careful because anytime he could get a heart attack or seizure. _

_He hadn't left the bed ever since - with an exceptional to go to the bathroom- and Takuma was bugging him with complaints that he couldn't leave Zero in the dark anymore on his current state. _

_'Knock, knock'_

_"Co—me in." Kaname cleared his throat. It had been a while since he spoke too. _

_"Kaname-sama, Zero is here to see you." Dr. Shou's voice reached him._

_Kaname thought for a second. "I can't see him. Tell him I'm busy." It shouldn't be good to see Zero right now. The curse is unstable. Dr. Shou didn't know the reason and also why was it advancing so fast. It's only been a year.  
_

_He was not going to get Zero involved and he was sure as hell not going to let the boy get hurt. Besides Dr. Shou said the phase would last for another week. So he'd rather wait than see Zero right now with the possibility Zero could get hurt from the impact between his power and the curse. _

_"Sorry but I'm already here." _

_Kaname snapped his eyes to the door. Zero stood at the door with a superior aura around him, his eyes staring sharply towards him. _

_"Zero!" he exclaimed, startled. Dr. Shou was long gone from his room. "Why are you here?"_

_"Visiting, can't I?" Zero replied calmly however his words were cold. It felt like de-ja-vu of the first time they met as a pureblood prince and president of vampire hunters. _

_Kaname shook his head slightly. "No, it's ok-"_

_"Then why did you tell your doctor to dismiss me?" Zero glared at him. _

_ Kaname flinched. "It's not like what you thinks Zero! I just don't want you to worry and get sick."_

_"So you thought leaving me in the dark for two weeks after you had an episode would not worry me?" Zero asked harshly. _

_Kaname flinched, his heart beating painfully against his ribcage. His breath suddenly turned heavy. He made an eye contact with Zero and smiled. "I'm sorry I got you wo-rried" he breath out before falling back against his pillow as more pain assaulted his system. _

_He screamed before losing his conscious._

* * *

_Something smelt sweet…_

_"Kana-san! Kana-san! Answer me, Kana-san! Please answer me!"_

_Zero? Why are you crying?_

_He felt a small knuckle strike his chest repeatedly. He tried to open his eyes but it felt so heavy. _

_Zero screamed, "KANA-SAN!"_

_Kaname finally managed to open his eyes and he was soon greeted by crimson red. That was when he recognized the sweet smell. It was Zero's blood. Oh, god…_

_"Ze…ro…" Zero looked up at him and relief washed over the boy before he hugged him. _

_"Kana-san! I'm glad you're alive!" he exclaimed. _

_"Em…"Kaname hummed, stroking the boy's soft hair. But Zero… I don't think you would after this._

* * *

It was so dark. Did he fall asleep?

_'Ko-ri-Koori~'_

Koori blinked, searching. _'Mom?'_

_'Koori, it's dangerous. Open your eyes. You need to wake up now.' _

Koori gasped eyes wide open. He was surrounded by bright light in a dark room. Recognizing the room as Kaname-sama's room, Koori quickly sat up. He noticed he was in a bed, Kaname-sama's obviously and to his left was the owner himself but he didn't seem like he was sleeping.

"Kaname-sama?" he called only to be greeted by a sinister aura. The charm which was already active in his sleep protected him from the aura causing electrostatic electricity to appear. Koori was startled.

Kaname-sama was in pain; his head maybe since he was gripping at his hair harshly as if he was going to plunge it out, his breathing was hitched and his eyes were bright red. Was the pureblood having blood lust? The symptoms were there but it didn't explain the head pain. Usually when a vampire had blood lust they had heart or abdomen pain.

At least that was what he had seen so far in his hunter training. Besides he never had bloodlust before so he didn't know. Ah, talking about blood lust, he was bit earlier didn't he?

Koori suddenly panicked. He never had been bitten before, his mom warned him not to let any vampire to take his blood. He never knew why his mom said that, he just thought that his mom didn't want him to get involved in vampire culture but what if it was for another reason? Such as that his blood would have some side effect on the one taking it. He was after all a 'taboo child'.

Koori was startled again when a scream –or was it his beast growl- escaped Kaname-sama's mouth. His aura spurted out of his body abruptly, shaking the entire dorm like an earthquake. Koori jerked away as more electricity was formed between him and the pureblood. What happened? It was as if something very powerful was going to break out of the pureblood's body.

Kaname-sama was panting, tired maybe. He was working really hard to control his aura but failing miserably. Koori's mind was blank and although he wanted to help, he couldn't since he didn't know how. All he could do was watch the pureblood fighting with something invisible.

All of sudden, he was snapped out of his trance by the sound of knocking. He turned to the door and heard Taku-taku's concerned voice.

"Kaname… is everything ok in there?"

Another burst of aura though it was weaker escaped Kaname-sama's body. Taku-taku's voice was distracting Kaname-sama. "Taku-taku, get away from the door!" Koori managed to warn the blond noble before the door was smashed into little pieces.

Taku-taku was sprawling on the floor beside the door, groaning and rubbing his head in pain. "Ow, that hurt."

"Taku-ta-" Koori tried to move towards his friend only to be held back by the pureblood. His eyes clearly stated that it was dangerous if he was to leave the pureblood's side. Koori obeyed without protest, sitting closer to Kaname-sama. The pureblood seemed to calm down a bit, his aura was not doing any damage to him anymore but still he hadn't fully regaining himself.

"Koori, what happened?" Taku-taku asked standing outside the room not daring to enter since his instinct knew better than doing that.

"I don't know." Koori shrugged. His eyes were still on Kaname-sama, staring. "It's dangerous. Please make sure the others don't come closer to Kaname-sama's room. They'll only interrupt Kaname-sama's concentration."

Though Taku-taku didn't understand what was going on, he left to make sure others stayed away from the room. The room turned silent with an exception of the pureblood's harsh breathing and the constant cracking sound of the pureblood's aura.

_'Dad…'_

* * *

Zero snapped his head upward. _'Koori!' _He lingered at the window and opened it. He sniffed the air. His eyes sharpened. He smelt Koori's blood. It came from the dorm…

But the scent was not as strong as last time. Did Koori scrape himself on something? If he did, isn't it supposed to heal by now? Zero pondered.

"Zero!" the door to his room opened before Yuki appeared.

Zero kept staring into the night, towards the Moon dorm. "Hm~"

"The chairman asked me to call you for dinner." Yuki said approaching Zero at the window before looking over his shoulder to see what the prefect was so immersed in. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular." Zero glanced at the girl, pulling himself from the window.

"Hm~ I wondered if Koori managed to deliver my gift properly…" Yuki said absent-mindedly.

Zero perked up hearing the name of the one in his mind. "Gift?" he turned to the girl, curious.

Yuki smiled at him, clamping her palm together. "Em, I made cookies today and I asked Koori to give it to Kaname-sama."

Zero frowned at the mention of the pureblood's name. Then he remembered about the blood in the air. Oh, no did something happen to Koori again?

Suddenly there was a boom and the birds flew away in fright. Both of the prefects swirled towards the source of the sound. Zero quickly picked up Kuran's aura for the cause of the disturbance. Then he felt Koori's charm activated.

"Oh, no! Did something happen at the Moon Dorm?" Yuki asked, eyes wide staring at the Moon dorm. Even she could feel the enormous power coming from there.

Zero quickly grabbed his Bloody Rose and jumped out of the window. "Yuki, go inform the chairman! And make sure none of the day students leaves their dorm. It's dangerous." Zero ordered before running towards the Moon dorm.

"Hai'" Yuki complied before disappearing the other way.

* * *

"Takuma~!" Aidou called, running towards the taller blonde noble. Takuma turned to him. "What is happening? I could feel Kanme-sama's power going berserk. Are we under attack?"

"Calm down Aidou-kun. There no such thing. There's no enemy… Just don't go beyond this area." Takuma drew a line from where they were standing to Kaname's room.

"Why? Is Kaname-sama in some sort of trouble? If he is I -"

"Aidou-kun, stop! You're going to get hurt. Kaname is in something right now that needs his full concentration. Your presence would only disrupt him." Takuma tried to explain. Aidou cast his head down, feeling helpless.

Takuma sighed. "Anyway, the least you could do is calm the other students down and make sure none of them get past this corridor."

Takuma's suggestion seemed to brighten Aidou up and he rushed away with a new determination. The taller blonde sighed again. "He's so simple for a genius sometimes."

Suddenly Takuma heard a commotion coming near. It sounded like Aidou and it was sure him to appear around the corner with Kiryuu forcefully walked past him. Oh, no! I didn't think Kaname's aura would reach him so fast.

Takuma put up his arms to block the said prefect. "Stop, please. Kiryuu-kun, you can't go pass by here."

"Move the hell away, Ichijou!" Kiryuu glared at him.

"No."

"Where's Koori?" Takuma was silence. "He's in there isn't he?" Still Takuma was silent. "Ichijou -"

"Aaaaaaahhh!" 'KABOOM'

Takuma and Aidou snapped their head to Kaname's room, startled while Zero took the chance to slip away and ran towards the said room.

"Wait! Kiryuu-!" Takuma called but was ignored.

Zero arrived to the room or what it used to be. The walls were knocked down; the windows shattered and all the furniture were gone. However on the bed, which was barely stable were Koori and Kuran.

The two behind him gasped. "What the hell happened?" Aidou mumbled.

"Kaname~" Takuma whispered staring at his friend who was on the bed, breathing hard.

Zero surveyed the situation before approaching Koori. The charm was still active. Zero followed Koori's eyes and noticed that Kuran's clawed left hand was clenching Koori's waist while his face was buried in the pillow besides Koori.

Dangerous

That what his gut was telling but he couldn't help but feel that Kuran was not going to hurt Koori. However since he had his prejudice against the pureblood, Zero forcefully pulled Koori away from the pureblood.

"Senpai!" the boy exclaimed as if he just realized the others presence in the room.

Zero scowled. "Didn't I tell you not to get involved with him more than you should?"

Koori averted his eyes away but shifted them back to Zero. He looked up at him with his big innocent eyes. "I'm sorr-" he tried to apologize but before he got to finish, the air in the room suddenly dropped.

Zero noticed it too and quickly pulled Koori behind him, shielding the kid from the pureblood as he glared at said vampire's back who was slowly getting up.

Zero couldn't see Kuran's eyes as his long wavy bangs were hiding it but when one of his eyes was visible, Zero noted it was bright red. Kuran's piercing orbs stared at him in silence and somehow it sent chills down his spine. He knew the look from a long time ago.

Abruptly the pureblood got up from the bed, eye never leaving him. Their eyes were locked with each other and even though he wanted to look away, his muscles were not cooperating with him at all.

Kuran moved closer, their faces were so close to each other that Zero could feel the pureblood's breathe on his lips. He found that he couldn't help but get lost in Kuran's gaze.

A hand shot up cupping his face. Zero felt warmth spread through his body from the place Kuran touched and unconsciously he leaned into the touch.

The reaction made the pureblood smile and lean forward as his lips brushed against Zero's smooth cheek. "I missed you, Zero." The pureblood whispered into his ear before falling to the floor with a thud, unconscious.

"Kaname-sama!" three union voice rang as they hurried to the pureblood but Zero couldn't hear any of it.

He stood there still, eyes wide in startle. His heart was beating so hard against his ribcages and his emotions were thrown into a jumble however no matter how hard he tried to understand he couldn't comprehend why his body was acting as it was.

Why does he feel like something had started to move forward again?

**_To be continue….._**

**_Review please…_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Note: Some of it is beta-ed and some are not. Since i can't reach my beta reader for a while now. I'll put the fully beta-ed version later.

Enjoy.

Somewhere in an old abandoned castle, a lone figure was playing the piano. It was a self-constructed song and although it sounded lovely; there was a sense of deep loneliness present just like the person who was playing it. After a while, he suddenly stopped playing; turning his body towards the door where a younger boy with similar features, stood.

"Ichiru… why aren't you sleeping? It's late." The man asked.

"Something woke me…" Ichiru whispered, still feeling sleepy. Then his eyes turned serious. "Zero-san, Kuran Kaname's memory seal… it has broken."

"Is that so…" Zero's eyes lingered at the piano keys, his fingers ghosting across it. "Then Koori must be there…"

Ichiru shifted away from the door. "So, what are you going to do now? Your present-self still hasn't remembered everything yet and Yuki, she is still human."

"Yes, that is a problem…"

'Ting'

"What should I do?" Zero mumbled.

'Ting'

"I miss Koori…" he continued to mumble.

'Ting

"Can't be help…" he stood up, closing the piano lid. He turned to Ichiru. "Ichiru, it's time."

* * *

Kaname stirred from his sleep. It was dark in the room. He didn't recognize where he was at first but when a strong winter scent assaulted his senses; he knew he was in Koori's room. Besides, the said boy was sitting by the bed next to him.

"Kaname-sama! You're awake." He watched as relief washed over the boy's features but Kaname couldn't help but notice something on the boy's mind.

"Why do you look so troubled?"

Koori flinched.

Now that someone had finally noticed his concerns, Koori couldn't restrain his feelings anymore and let it show across his face. His lips trembled. He looked like he was going to cry. "Kaname-sama… di—did you get sick because of me?" Koori cast his head down. "Because of my blood."

"No—Koori," Kaname gently took Koori's hand. "Don't… Don't think like that… I mean… Thank you." Kaname gave Koori's hand a squeeze.

Koori blinked his face shiny from the tears. "Huh?" he tiled his head. "What for?"

"For being born." Kaname smiled. As soon as the words left Kaname's lips, tears fell from Koori's eyes and it seemed like there was no stopping them. Kaname chuckled, feeling a bit ridiculous. "Hey, why are you crying?"

Koori used his free hand to wipe his tears away but the more he wiped at them the more they fell. "I don't know." The boy hiccuped. "I'm happy but the tears won't stop."

Kaname smiled again as he brought the boy closer towards his chest. He caressed Koori's head as the boy kept on crying into shirt. "Silly boy…

The pureblood was happy with the fact Koori was his son and that his son accepted him as his dad though Kaname knew in the future he wasn't a good dad at all. He was content but the smile on his face continued to slip.

* * *

Kaname had been spacing out a lot lately. Every time anyone saw him, he would either be staring out of the window or at a wall. He had been like this ever since that incident had occurred where he almost lost control of his power.

However that was not all as he hadn't been to school and while others went to class he would disappear for hours before getting back at the crack of dawn. It had been like this for a week

"What'cha doing?" a curious Koori asked. Akatsuki shifted his attention to the boy while his cousin kept his eyes on the pureblood.

"Observing." Akatsuki replied short.

Koori blinked, his eyes followed Aidou's and saw a certain pureblood sitting by the window looking outside with preoccupied expression. "Why?"

Aidou hearing Koori's ignorance started feeling irritated and he snapped. "Baka! Don't you see that Kaname-sama is trouble about something?"

Koori pouted. "I'm not stupid and I can see that he had something in his mind but do you really need to watch him like a stalker—except Kain-rarin—and not just go ask him directly what is in his mind?"

A vein popped on Aidou's temple and the noble gasped. He hit Koori's head. "I'm not a stalker."

Koori moaned in pain, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes while he rubbed his abused head. He was about to give Aidou the payback when Kaname's deep voice startled him and other.

"Aidou stop harassing Koori and stop staring at me. If you have to say something says so."

Aidou blushed and shook his head furiously. "My apologies Kaname-sama! I didn't mean to stare too intensely." He bowed. Koori snickered, happy that Aidou got scolded. The blonde glared in returned.

"Koori." A call from the pureblood snapped the two from their silence argument and the younger noble turned to the pureblood. "Yes?"

"Are you free? I'm going out. Do you want to come with me?" Kaname asked. Aidou perked at the suggestion.

Meanwhile Koori jumped in excitement. "I wanna go, wanna go." He skipped towards the pureblood, happily clinging to the pureblood arm. "Where are we going to?" Kaname smiled at the boy's antic, finding it very cute. "To the mall maybe..."

"Aah…! Kaname-sama how about me? I want to come too." Aidou asked, pulling a puppy eyes on the pureblood.

Kaname stared at the blond. "I'm only getting some supply for Koori. It'll be boring for you so stay." Kaname swiftly turned the blond down before leaving the room with Koori on toes.

Silence….

Suddenly Aidou stomped his feet on the floor harshly but not so hard as to destroyed the floor. Kaname-sama was going to be even mad if he did that. He frowned. "I can't believe this!"

"What are you so mad of?" his cousin asked.

Aidou almost forget his quiet cousin was in the room with him. Regardless he didn't show it and complained to his cousin. "Kaname-sama has going on about Koori, Koori and Koori lately! It's so hard to get his attention. Argh! That little brat, he had been getting a lot of Kaname-sama's attention."

Akatsuki nodded. He too had noticed the leader new behaviour. If a long time ago he would only pay attention to his beloved Yuki, now the affection had change place. It's not like he was saying the leader not paying attention to human girl anymore but it was becoming less and the leader's affection now had been divided between the female prefect and Koori.

Akatsuki hummed. "But I like the new leader. He's more… how do I say it…hm… gentle."

"Huh?" the little blond rose an eyebrow towards his tall cousin. "What do you mean? Isn't Kaname-sama always gentle?"

Akatsuki glanced at his cousin. "Sometimes I wonder if you really sharp or just an idiot who blind with love?" He said before he left his cousin.

Aidou jerked. "Hey, don't insult me!" he shouted towards his tall cousin.

Akatsuki hummed blankly, ignoring his cousin.

* * *

"Daddy, is there something on your mind?" Koori asked, curious. They were in the car with a driver. They had just left the academy and Koori realized his dad started to space out again.

His dad glanced at him and gave a small smile. "Sorry Koori. Did I make you worry?" Kaname apologized as he rustled Koori's hair.

Koori nodded slightly, leaning into his dad touch. "Em… daddy seems to be preoccupied a lot. Everyone worried too, not me only."

"Sorry." Kaname apologized again. "It's been busy lately."

Koori looked up at the pureblood. "Really?"

Kaname nodded. "Em… there's a lot of meetings I have to attend too."

Koori nodded again before looking down. "You sound like mom. Mom was always busy with work and he likes to stare off a lot too."

At the mention of Koori's mom, Kaname twitched. Koori didn't notice it. The pureblood shifted his body towards his son, one arm leaning at the head rest while the other played with Koori's soft hair.

"About your mom… how is he?" Kaname suddenly asked.

"How what?" Koori replied back.

"Hm… well how does he act? Is he the same as the current Zero?"

"Not really." Koori shook his head. "Mom is a bit stricter and merrier. He doesn't frown very much too. However there some things still the same like Zero-senpai caring for me so much like mom even though I was a stranger at first, he's gentle too and he spoils me a lot. "

Kaname nodded. As he remembered, Zero had always cared for him too. He didn't treat him like others and Zero always treated other on the same level as him. He was friendly too and it always comfortable around him. Kaname liked being with Zero, he was even attracted to the child from the start.

But…. Kaname's expression got heavier. The current Zero was so different from before. His innocent lilac eyes no longer shone with peace but with hatred. His pink lips never said comforting words anymore, only with curses that wanted the pureblood to die or suffer and his gentle action no longer applied towards Kaname but to others more important.

Zero was disgusted of him and it hurt like no other pain he had to endure till now. He wanted his Zero back but alas, the hunter didn't remember anything about him at all.

"Daddy?" Koori called when the pureblood suddenly turned silent.

The pureblood blinked. He bit his inner cheeks and hesitated. He wanted to ask Koori something but was afraid of the answer. "Koori…"

"Hm…? What is it?" Koori asked, detecting that his dad wanted to ask something.

Kaname hesitated again before finally opening his mouth. "I heard… your mom hated m—no your dad… why is that?"

Koori bit his lips, hesitating. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Koori stayed silent, still indecisive. "You can tell me… I'm not going to be mad, you know." Kaname urged.

Koori looked at him, concern. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it later and cast his head down instead. "I don't really know the reason but I heard rumors… that mom despises vampires especially you dad, a pureblood."

Kaname's felt a sharp jab. Though he was prepared and knew about it. It still caught him off guard. He knew Zero despised him and now he knew Koori's mom hated him too even through all the years. He must have been a big black past for Zero for him to hate vampires so much. _'Maybe that's why Zero left me. Maybe that's why Zero sealed my memory. And maybe that's why he chose to forget everything about me.'_

* * *

Zero couldn't help himself from letting out a frustration groan. "Yuki just pick the damn dress already, it's been an hour since you look at them." Zero frowned; a while ago they were on their back home from the mall when Yuki spotted a cute dress in one of the shop there. She of course dragged him with her into the store and they had been in there for an hour now because Yuki couldn't make up her mind on which colour should she buy.

It was really getting into his nerve now. Just pick one already. It's getting late and they had curfew after all.

"5 minutes more, ok?" she mumbled. "Five minutes more…" she continued to mumbled as she looked over the dresses.

Zero stared off thinking calmly for a second before letting a sigh escaped his mouth. "I'll be at the fountain if you need me." He said, indicated the fountain situated in front of the shop, at the centre of the big shopping mall.

Then even without hearing his friend reply, he left the shop and went straight to the said water fountain, taking a seat. He let his feet rest, it had been aching since hours ago and now he could relax a bit. He stretched and let out a satisfaction moan.

Later he let his eyes wondered off, glancing at his cell phone's clock once in a while, wondering when will Yuki come out of the store. Why do girls take a long time to shop? And why was he at the mall in the first place? Zero groaned he hated shopping especially with an indecisive girl like Yuki.

But he couldn't really complain since he was the one who asked Yuki to go with him to buy Koori some clothes and his too. He actually didn't mind Koori borrowing from him but since they were in different dorms, Koori kept forgetting to do the laundry and he kept forgetting where he put his clothes at. Then he would find the clothes he lost at the weirdest place or been torn. Zero suspected it was a work of someone but Koori denied he was being bullied.

He couldn't do anything if Koori said that. Zero also suspected it was a work of someone who wasn't satisfied with him. He was infamous for disrespecting a certain pureblood after all and he won't hold back to shoot any vampire in the head. Still only suspicion won't solve his current problem. His clothes kept gone missing and he's going to be out of clothes soon.

However that was not the only reason he was buying Koori clothes. He just he wanted to buy something for Koori, just wanting to spoil the boy. Ever since the day Koori appeared in his life, he felt a little less of suicide and a lot of stress had been lifted up in his daily life by just seeing Koori's smile. He was really thankful towards Koori.

However something still remained the same. He still hated Kuran and he still protecting Yuki from the pureblood even though he starting to hate the girl. He didn't know why he began to hate his best friend but he guessed it must had be related to his past and Kana-san.

Last time, he found out he was in loved with Kana-san. Although his child self was confused of the feeling he was feeling, Zero knew well enough what the feeling was and that feeling… he still could feel it in him. A long hidden longing he felt for someone.

Zero suddenly felt empty and his expression darkened. Realizing it, he quickly shook his head and tried to change the topic.

Zero began wonder about something. Why even he lost his memory? He knew he seal Kana-san memory with a strong magic. The seal wasn't supposed to do him any harm in return so what made him forget? Also where was Ichiru in all this past? Never once he had any flashback about his twin and the only memory he got of his twin started when he was ten years old. It was like Ichiru didn't exist before he left Kana-san.

_"Aitakatta, Zero."_ Zero jerked back, hand pressing against his ear. He felt his cheek warmed, feeling the tingle and remembering how closed Kuran was being.

There's Kuran to think of now. Why did he say that? Surely he didn't mean the words right? What to miss about him? And it was not like he was in a relationship with the pureblood except being an archenemy and ex-rival for Yuki's love. (Zero doesn't have a feeling towards Yuki anymore.)

_'Have you forgotten? Kuran is your Kana-san.' _A little voice said in his mind. Zero frowned.

He didn't want to admit or even believe Kuran was Kana-san. Kana-san was the nicest and coolest best friend slash vampire he had ever met while Kuran was just a jerk and selfish pureblood. Kuran was the exact opposite of Kana-san and he had a hard time accepting they were the same person.

Silent…

Zero suddenly felt pathetic. He knew perfectly well that Kuran and Kana-san had the same aura. They may be different from each other but actually they were the same person. People change and Kana-san was not an exception. But something remained though, Kana-san was in love with someone else the same as Kuran now in love with Yuki and not him.

Zero cringed when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He hated it. Whenever he thought Kuran and Yuki together, his chest would hurt and he felt betrayed… just like six years ago.

"Zero-senpai, are you hurting somewhere?"

Zero blinked and looked towards the voice. "Koori?" he exclaimed as he saw a familiar face looking up at him in concern.

"Are you ok, Zero-senpai?"

Zero blinked. "Why?"

"You looked so pale just now and you were frowning while clenching your chest." Koori explained. His big clear eyes were looking worriedly into Zero's tired one.

Zero almost flinch, startled. Had he been so readable lately? Koori had been pointing a lot of changes happening to him since the day he received the memory. Was he showing too much of emotion on his face or was it that Koori was so good in reading other facial expression?

Zero pulled a small reassure smile. "I'm fine… Anyway, what are you doing here? Are you alone?" Zero tried to change the topic. Besides he was a little curious too why Koori was at the mall while usually the kid liked to stayed in the dorm either to play game all day or read manga.

Koori shook his head. "Nu-uh, I came with da—I mean Kaname-sama."Koori replied smoothly even though he almost slipped.

Zero felt his heart skipped a beat at the mention of a certain pureblood. Zero tried to ignore it. "Oh, how is he? I heard he was sick." Zero asked, his eyes were on the floor and somehow his heart won't stop beating so hard against his chest. Butterfly was in his stomach and he felt somehow drank. "Koori, why did you run off all of sudden?" A deep voice whispered from the back, sending a fit of chill through his spine. Zero whirled, face flushed.

Kuran noticed him and his face suddenly turned blank. As if he didn't see him, the pureblood turned to Koori. Zero felt like something broke in him.

"Koori, didn't I tell you not to wonder off."

"I'm sorry." The boy said but he didn't seem sorry at all since he was grinning widely. "I saw Zero-senpai just now and I had to greet him."

"Hmm…"Kuran hummed. "You're a good kid aren't you?" Kuran complimented as he pat Koori's head. Koori smiled, comfortable with the touch.

Zero stared off at the almost twins vampires and pulled Koori into a hug before glancing at Kuran suspiciously. "Why are you treating him so fatherly? You'll make him confuse." Is Kuran planning something again? But he doesn't seem like it. It somehow felt really genuine.

Kuran studied him quietly as if debating to reply to Zero or not. "I'm not confusing anyone…"

There was a big silent as the two stared at each other with Koori in the middle. Zero noticed the pureblood was uncomfortable with something as his eye kept twitching. Somehow he looked a little piss off. '_But why Kuran looks like he is going to cry too?_ '

"Kaname-sama? What are you doing here?" Yuki's high pitch voice broke the silent awkwardness.

"Yuki." Kuran looked up to her and smiled. Zero's palms unconsciously clenched. Yuki smiled back. "Finished yours shopping already?" he asked. Yuki nodded. "Then would you like to join us? We're going to a café. Koori said he wanted to try the new flavour ice-cream the café had."

GYuki nodded vigorously. "I wanna come!" she squealed.

"Good." He rustled the girl's hair before turning to Koori. "You don't mind do you Koori?" he asked his companion. Koori shook his head.

Then Kuran turned to him, unexpectedly. "Will you join us too?" the pureblood asked.

Zero frowned as he gazed at the pureblood. His face was inviting but somehow the voice wasn't_. 'If you don't me here, say so like you usually do.'_ Zero looked away. "Erm… I don't—"

Suddenly Koori grabbed his hands. "Senpai, not coming?" he asked, tilting his head, looking as if he was going to cry if Zero didn't came.

Zero eyed Koori, trying to fight off the cute-puppy eyes. He sighed however. He guessed he won't be able to go back yet. "Alright." He said as he looked away.

* * *

"…" Koori shrink into his seat, hiding behind the big menu in his hands while glancing at the two vampires in front of him. Zero-senpai was sitting beside Kana-daddy but either of them was looking comfortable enough in one another presence.

Zero slumped into his seat with both of his hands in his jeans pockets. "Ne, what's with you? Your mask is slipping." 'You don't need to look like you are going to die just because you are sitting beside me…besides it's not my idea…' Zero sighed inwardly. If you think girls would jump at the first chance to sit beside the pureblood, you're wrong because Yuki had to pull him to sit beside the pureblood just because she was too shy to do so. Though…Zero took a glance at Yuki who was happily without much of her embarrassed earlier to sit in front of the pureblood, she's not now.

"Stop staring." Kaname told short without looking at the other.

Zero frowned. "I'm not staring."

"Then, how can you explain your eyes gazing at me."

"How can you know if you're not even looking at me?" Was it weird for him to want the pureblood to look his way? He was supposed to be happy that the pureblood was finally ignoring him but why did he feel so out of place?

"I don't need to see to know." Kaname answered short again without even glancing at the prefect.

'So you won't even look at me anymore?' Zero twitched. Why is he thinking about this? Did he hit his head somewhere? Can't be, if he did, he'd know. So then, is he going crazy now? '_That's it Zero. No more thinking.'_

The two became silent and before the air between the two could become awkward; a waitress came to the rescue and asked for their orders. Yuki and Koori wasted no time ordering their food but if anyone was paying attention, one could see the air between the pureblood and prefect already heavy with tension.

* * *

The ride back to Cross Academy was quiet. Yuki had fallen asleep because of fatigue meanwhile Koori was more interested with the outside scenery. Zero was as usual quiet and Kaname was somewhere in his own world.

Zero sighed inwardly. The quietness was not doing him any favours as there was nothing to distract him from thinking about a certain pureblood. Kuran had been acting weird today. He was smiling and being all touchy-feely. Every time the pureblood would talk, he tried to pull him into the conversation and he was touching him every time he got the chance too. Zero swore he felt the pureblood sniffing him when the other thought he wasn't aware.

Suddenly he felt something brush his shoulder and realized it was Kuran's own. The pureblood was leaning to his side while looking straight in front at nothing.

"Ku—"

"Kiryuu… when you were 12… the first time we met, why did you attack me?"

Zero gazed at the pureblood, studying him. Zero still remembered perfectly the day Kuran came to visit Yuki for the first time since he started to stay at the place. He tried to cut the pureblood with a butter knife. He wondered why he was asked that question so suddenly after all this time. "Well isn't it obvious…" Zero moved away from Kaname's touch though he felt the loss and wished he hadn't moved. "I despised vampires and wished that they'd disappear from the face of earth."

Silence

"…Is that why you chose to forget about me?" the pureblood mumbled.

Zero didn't really catch what Kuran was saying. "What?" he asked, looking at the pureblood.

Kuran looked away from him, ignoring his question. "We're here."

"Huh?" Zero questioned, still not gripping the situation.

He heard the door open. Koori got out. "Senpai, we're here. Come on what are you dazing off for?" the boy asked.

Zero blinked.

Oh, they had arrived at the academy already. He got out and took his shopping bags with him while Kuran woke Yuki up. Kuran's voice was so gentle when he woke Yuki, so different when the pureblood spoke to him.

Zero looked away. What had gotten into him again? Why did he feel this continuous irritation whenever it involved Kuran and Yuki?

"Koori, you can go back to your room first."

"What about you, Kaname-sama?"

"I'm escorting Kiryuu and Yuki to their dorms."

"Ok, then. Meet you at the dorm then." Koori replied before turning his attention to his senpai. "I'll be going then senpai. Don't fight with Kaname-sama, ok?" he said before turning on his heels.

"Wait Koori" Zero called, stopping the boy from leaving. Koori turned back to him.

"Hm?"

Zero thrust two shopping bags to Koori. "Here. This is for you."

The boy blinked at it. His eyes travelled from the bags to Zero before pointing at himself. "For me?"

Zero nodded.

Koori took it and took a peek inside of it before hugging Zero. "Thank you, senpai. Though it's not a game or candy, I'm still happy."

Zero hit Koori's head and sighed. "What's that supposed to mean brat? You need clothes more than games or candy."

Koori pulled away and pouted. "But I can't live without it."

Zero raised an eyebrow. _'Whatever, as long as you're happy with it.'_

* * *

Koori closed the dorm door behind him before he was greeted by Akatsuki.

"Welcome back, Koori."

"I'm back, Kain-rarin." Koori replied with a smile though it quickly disappeared when Aidou spoke.

"Where's Kaname-sama?"

Koori frowned. "You're such a stalker Mad-Hana."

"What the hell? I just asked where Kaname-sama was and you say I'm a stalker?" Aidou glared at the silver noble. "Can't you just answer my question without an insult?"

"No." Koori stick his tongue out at Aidou. "Where is the fun in that?"

Aidou fumed. "Aish! This stupid kid—" Aidou was about to start a fight with Koori but Akatsuki stepped in.

"Koori, I'll give you pocky if you tell Hanabusa where the leader is."

Koori perked up at the mention of food. "Kaname-sama is sending Cross-chan and senpai back to their dorms." Koori swiftly answered before clinging to Akatsuki. "Now, where is my pocky~"

Akatsuki took out a box of chocolate pocky- Koori's favourite- out of his shirt and gave it to him who happily took it, thanking the tall noble before devouring it.

Meanwhile at the back, Aidou was murmuring to himself. "I could understand if Kaname-sama was to send Cross-chan back to her dorm but why does he need to do the same for that Kiryuu?"

"Just stays out of the leader's business for a while will you Hanabusa? He has his personal things to do too."

Aidou pouted but didn't say a word of protest. His eyes then caught what Koori was eating. It was a box of pocky with his name written on it.

"Hey, that's mine!"

* * *

'Tud, tud, tud'

'Tud, tud, tud'

'Stop'

"Would you stop following me?" Zero turned to the said person. "I don't need an escort to send me to my dorm."

Zero glared at the pureblood but the said vampire just stared back at him with an empty expression. Silence enveloped them. Why wasn't the pureblood saying anything? He had been quiet since the talk in the car.

Zero growled. "Whatever." He turned on his heels and started off towards his room again. At the same time, Kuran followed him. Zero just ignored him.

Minutes later, he arrived at his dorm, in his room but the damn pureblood was still following him. Zero entered his room and was about to slam the door in Kuran's face but Kuran closed the door behind him and pulled him to his chest.

A pair of arms wrapped around him and hugged him tight. Zero struggled, arms pushing at the said pureblood's chest. "Hey! Let me go!" Zero pushed but to no avail. "Kuran!" he screamed but Kuran just embraced him tighter, silently.

'Thump'

Zero felt a jolt. He jerked and struggled harder. "Let me go, Kuran!" his heartbeat increased and he felt his face warm up as he felt Kuran shift his arms; resting them on his hips and pulling him closer. "Please…"

Silence

Zero pressed his fingers into the pureblood's shirt. His struggle ceasing as he let his face rest on Kaname's shoulder. "Why are you doing this…?" he gripped Kuran's shirt tighter. "Why are you making me feels like this?" he whispered.

Finally there was a response from the pureblood. Kuran caressed the silver hair so Zero would look at him which got the wanted result as he tilted his head back to look into those eyes. They stared into each other eyes; silence lingering around them except for the sound of their beating hearts and erratic breathing.

Kuran cupped Zero's cheeks, bringing them close. Zero could feel Kuran's breath on his lips. "Zero." The pureblood whispered before claiming Zero's pink lips.

'Thump'

It was just an innocent peck before Kuran pulled away. He slightly bumped his forehead with Zero's and stood in the position for a while as he closed his eye lids. The arms around Zero's waist tightened, pulling him closer if that even possible in their already flushed together state.

Zero watched the pureblood's calm expression. He couldn't read the pureblood thought or his action today. What was it? Did something happen? Zero knew he hadn't seen the pureblood for days now since the 'I miss you' incident and he also knew the pureblood had missed classes for some other work, but could Kuran change so much in so little time?

"Ku—n"

"Ssshhhh…"

"Wh—"

Silence

"Let's make a deal, Kiryuu." Kaname suddenly spoke.

Zero eyed the pureblood as a response. The pureblood pulled away, releasing him from his embrace. Kaname opened his eyes and looked into Zero's lilac orbs.

"Let's not cross paths anymore."

'_Let's divorce, Kan-san.'_

'Thump!'

"What do you mean?"

'_What do you mean, Zero?'_

"You know what I mean. I don't want there to be anything between us. Let's be strangers."

'_Just as you heard me. I'm tired of this marriage.'_

"…" Zero was silent, trying to figure out what Kuran was planning.

'_Are you tired of the marriage or me?'_

"We are enemies. You hate me and I hate you. That's the bond that tied us together unconsciously but now I want us to severe that too. I don't want to do anything with you and you the same… I know you'll like that."

'…'

'What's make you think that' was what Zero wanted to say but his mouth felt heavy suddenly and no words came out.

'_NO! I won't allow it.'_

"But I still want you to take blood from me…" Zero lifted his gaze to Kaname. "…Because I can't let you drink from Yuki." At the mention of the girl's name, Zero looked away. Kaname didn't notice the look Zero held in his eyes just now because he too was looking elsewhere.

'_It's ok, Kana-san. We can still be friends.'_

'_No. you'll leave me without a second thought when you get the chance.'_

"Is it a deal?" Kaname's next sentence snapped Zero out of his thought and returned to glance at the said pureblood.

'_Ok, then, how about a duel. If you lose, you let me go but if I lose I stay.'_

'… _I don't want to hurt you anymore than I do now.'_

Kuran was holding his hand out.

A hand shake?

Zero stared at the hand, blankly.

To take it or not

Finally, without realizing it, Zero's hand move to take Kaname's and his mouth moved. "Deal."

'_Kana-san.'_

'… _Alright, I accept your challenge.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the boy's Sun dorm in the forest a boy was sitting on a tree branch with binoculars in his hands. Pursing his lips, he pulled the binoculars away from his eyes and picked up his cell phone.

He waited before someone answered. "Zero-san… this is Ichiru."

"_What is it?"_ the other line asked.

"Your past starts to change." Ichiru told him. Zero-san from the future had told him what was going to happen according to his memory but something had started to change. Zero-san had warned him about it; Koori's presence in this time would change something in the present time.

"_Yeah, my memory has started to alter too."_

"So, I still go with the plan?" Ichiru asked for confirmation.

"_Yes. There not need postpone the plan. Kaname just made a deal with me that's all."_

"What kind of deal?"

"_Being strangers to one another."_

"… Are you ok with it?"

"_It's not me you should worry about."_

* * *

_"__Finally the curse is lifted." Zero sighed before darkness consumed him. _

_The next time he woke up, he was in a bed all bandaged up and wearing fresh clothes. Zero groaned getting up. His body ached and his head hurt so much. _

"_Where—?"_

"_You're back at Kaname-sama's castle." A deep Chinese accent voice spoke to his right. _

_Zero turned towards the voice and saw Kana-san's doctor, Dr. Shou. "I'm back?" he said as he looked around. True he was in his room. "Where is Kana-san? How long has it been since I was out?"_

_The doctor sat on Zero's bed and checked his pulse. "He's in his room, still unconscious. As for your second question, you've been asleep for a day now." Dr. Shou told him before he took a thermometer and put it into Zero's mouth._

"_Oh…" he needed not to panic. Kana-san would only wake up in the next three days. He still had time to leave. _

_Silence lingered around them. The doctor worked silently, taking in every details of Zero's condition without making a loud noise or talking while Zero stared off in a daze. After finishing the check-up, did the doctor speak up._

"_Why did you do it?" _

_Zero snapped out of his daze. "Pardon?"_

_The doctor sighed. "There was no need to seal Kaname-sama's memory before lifting his curse. So why did you do it?"_

"_I'm freeing him from me." Zero spoke as he stared up at the ceiling. A small smile was plastered on his face. _

"_I'm afraid I don't follow…" _

"_You know Kana-san has a fiancé right? I'm giving back Kana-san to her."_

"_But Kana-san is your husband."_

"_We're best friends, . He only married me because he wanted to protect me. He doesn't love me and never will because he is in love with his fiancé."_

"_What are you saying? Kaname-sama loved you." The doctor protested. _

"_No… his beast loved me. Kana-san will be able to control his beast after this and we'll be back as only friends. I don't want to see him go to his fiancé and leave me behind. I love him too much to let that happened." Zero began to sob._

"… _So are you saying you rather cut off all ties with him than be back as just friends?"_

"_Yes…" Zero brought his knees towards his chest and let his tears soak through his pants. "We're not meant to be together. Even our child died before he was born. " Zero cried. _

_Zero felt a small hand caressed his head. "No, you're wrong Zero. You two are meant to be together. You're soul mates after all." _

_Zero silently cried. They might be soul mates but not all soul mates could be together but still he couldn't take it if Kana-san's love for his fiancé would win over the red string of fate. "I'm only ten. I can't take this…"_

"_So, what are you going to do?"_

_Zero lifted his head and looked out of the window, tears still sliding down his face. "I'm keeping my promise to Kana-san. We'll meet again someday."_

"_Then what would you do?"_

_Zero smiled. "I would like to start again." I'll become stronger and make sure my heart won't waver again like now._

Tears started to stream down Zero's porcelain cheeks. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees, sobbing.

"_Kuran, are you really my Kana-san?" _

**_To be continue….._**

**_Review please…_**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

AN: First of all, I apologized but rewrite three chapter…starting from chapter 7 to chapter 9. Please read it since it changed the story entirely.

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Note: Some of it is beta-ed and some are not. Since i can't reach my beta reader for a while now. I'll put the fully beta-ed version later. Also there going to be a second chapter of Summer Vacation Disaster Prequel later. I don't know when I'll put it up.

Enjoy.

"He raped me, mom! How do you expect me to marry him?"

Zero visibly flinched at this. He was thrown out of his boredom, his heart racing fast and blood boiling beneath his skin. To say he was surprised was an understatement before he realized it was only a dialogue from a drama. He was sitting in the chairman's private room, watching a late night drama with Yuki and the chairman.

Being forced into watching the drama; Zero was dozing off into dreamland after ten minutes of utter rubbish, only to be broken out of his reverie by the dialogue which had seeped through his dazed state, catching him off guard.

From that point onwards, Zero paid attention to the drama, unconsciously relating it towards his own life. It was about a woman who had been raped by a childhood friend and years later; was surprised by her mother with a proposal for an arranged marriage to the man. Both of them came from a rich family so arrange marriages were not unusual.

That the synopsis he had picked up from Yuki's long explanation.

Anyway back to the drama, the girl was having a flashback to a point after she was raped.

The trauma she had suffered…

Becoming paranoid…

Not being able to trust anyone and being afraid of human touch.

At first she had also locked herself in her apartment until her best friend realised something was wrong and referred her to a therapist. She had recovered a bit compared to the first few months after but the hatred for that man was still present and the memories of him only further boiled her blood. Now the flashback in the drama had come to a close, with her now arguing full on with her mother about the proposal.

Zero sat back, lost in his thought but was brought back by Yuki's monologue as it caught his interest.

"Gahh! Why is her mother so stubborn? He raped her daughter for heaven's sake. Shouldn't she be more compassionate for her and take care of her daughter. She should cancel the wedding. Nobody would want to marry their rapist and would definitely not fall in love with one."

"You think so Yuki?" Zero asked.

"Hmm?" Yuki blinked. "Did you say something Zero?"

Zero turned to look at her. "About what you said just now…a person would never fall in love with their rapist? Do you think that's true?"

Yuki was quietly observing Zero as he had just asked a weird question. "Of course! One would be crazy to fall in love for the person that hurt them."

Zero was silent for a while and Yuki assumed the conversation was over thus turning back to the television.

"But isn't love supposed to make one crazy?" Zero mumbled before standing up and leaving the room. Yuki and the chairman blinked in confusion as they watched him leave quietly.

* * *

Zero reached his room and entered without turning the light on; he crashed head first onto his bed. For a while he was musing quietly, face smothered by the pillow before he let out a big sigh. He glanced out of the window where he knew the school was. He stared in a daze.

"Am I going crazy, Kana-san?"

* * *

'KKKKKIIIIIIIIIII!'

Kaname glanced up from the book in his hand to the window, staring out. Ruka noticed this and glanced out too but found nothing that was interesting enough to catch his attention. She turned to look at the pureblood's face and saw something a kin to worry on his face.

"Something wrong, Kaname-sama?" the girl asked.

Kaname snapped out of his daze and turned to Ruka. "Nothing." Then his eyes traveled to the front of the room where Koori and Aidou had started to bicker again. He sighed. Those two, why do they always fight?

"I can so!" Koori barked.

"You cannot!" Aidou snarled back.

Kaname drowned out the sounds and turned to Ruka. "What are they fighting about now?"

Ruka sighed. "I apologize for them first Kaname-sama but they seemed to be fighting about whether Koori can call you daddy freely or not."

Kaname almost face palmed. Was it a slip of mouth or not from Koori? Anyway, his circle had heard Koori calling him daddy and had asked the boy why he had called their leader that. Kaname would just flat out reveal Koori was actually his son but there would be a lot of explaining to do. He also had some secrets which needed to be kept quiet thus he stayed quiet. Meanwhile, Koori cheerfully said that since he reminded Koori of his dad, he could call Kaname 'daddy'.

Everyone just accepted it as that would explain the resemblance between Koori and him but Aidou wouldn't accept it, claiming that Koori calling him that made Kaname sound old. Since then the two had been arguing about it.

Well Kaname had had enough of it. Why did they need to make such a fuss of it? "Koori! Aidou!" He called firmly.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" Aidou replied, turning to the pureblood with a sparkle in his eyes. Meanwhile, as for Koori; as if sensing he was in trouble prepared himself. "Yes, daddy?"

Aidou glared at the boy growling; from which Koori elbowed him in the ribs, hushing him as if to say, _'Can't you see we are in trouble right now?'_

"Stop it you two or I'll make you stay in the dorm for the golden weekend."

"Eh?" Aidou and Koori whined.

"I mean it so stop fighting like children over a name. Understand?"

Both of the noble hesitated before nodding. "Hai, we understand."

"Good." Kaname replied though still not being satisfied as they hesitate. "Now go back to your studies…" the two then turned to their books. It was actually self-study period so almost everyone in the class were doing their own things. Both Koori and Aidou were peacefully reading their books beforehand (_comic for Koori_) but suddenly were at each others throat just because of the name.

Kaname sighed inwardly.

"Oh, Koori! Come here for a second. I need to talk to you." Kaname said as he waved his hand to the seat beside him. Koori stood up and left his comic open as he took the seat beside Kaname.

"Hm… what is it?"

Kaname stared at the child before opening his mouth. "Have you made any new friends lately?" Kaname asked.

Koori shook his head before tilting his head. "No. Why?"

The pureblood again stared at the child. He was telling the truth. So if it was not new friend, why would Koori have a new scent on him every time he returned to his room nowadays?

"Erm… nothing." Kaname replied before smiling. "Do you want some sweets?"

* * *

_Zero was in a big white, comfy bed. Being in this situation, instead of feeling relaxed, it was the opposite. He was curled up in pain as he clenched his stomach. His abdomen hurt so much that tears were running down his cheeks and he had difficulty in breathing. _

_Not only was he in a lot of pain but his lower region felt cramped and his body was trembling. Zero screamed in pain, loudly, hoping that someone would hear him and come to help. He continued to shout for Kana-san as if the name could stop the pain. _

_A sharp jab from his lower region stifled his scream as he curled up even more into the bed; pushing his palms against his stomach to lessen the pain. It was not working; only getting worse with every passing second._

_Panting heavily, Zero weakly called for Kana-san. _

_Finally the door to the room burst opened; Zero heard the pureblood calling his name as he rushed towards him to the bed. Seconds later, Zero found himself in the burgundy haired man's lap. _

_Kana-san caressed his hair, holding him close against his chest and whispering comforting words in Zero's ear. It lessened Zero's discomfort for a moment but soon after found himself screaming in agony, grabbing at the pureblood's shirt while burying his face into his chest chest._

_Zero heard Kana-san say something about a doctor but the pain being unbearable; as if his body was tearing apart, could not make out the words and at that moment, really did not care. He began feeling tired and wearied out, going in and out of consciousness. _

_He suddenly felt Kana-san tense, holding his breath as if he was seeing something shocking before he panicked and called for the doctor to hurry. _

_Zero didn't understand why but he felt something wet in his pants, on his legs. Curious as he was, he forced himself to pull away from the other and glanced down to his pants with his teary eyes._

_What he saw shocked him. His eyes went wide and his body trembled viciously. _

_Blood… _

_There was blood everywhere, on his pants, his legs, and the bed. It was everywhere, covering his lower region. _

_He looked on with horror. _

_Shocked… Scared… He let out a blood curdling scream._

* * *

Zero woke up with a start, his body withdrawing as he pushed himself to a sitting position; his breathing was heavy and he was drenched with sweat. Eyes were wide, heart pounding until he realized it was just a dream and tried to calm himself down.

It was another one of his dark memories.

"Oh, God! It felt so real…"

He had had a fight with Kana-san; a big fight and was under a lot of stress at the time. Stress from work, stress from home and stress from the association's elders. And because of it, he had a miscarriage. Another dark stain in his past; one he would rather not talk about.

Zero snapped out of his daze when he heard the thunder. He gazed outside his window and noticed the sky black due to the thunder he heard. It was going to rain soon; he glanced at the clock noticing it was time to get up and get ready for school.

Zero got up and left to wash up; coming back minutes later in his uniform. He grabbed bloody rose from the nightstand, hoisting it in his jacket before his eyes traveled back to the window.

Splashes of water hit against his window as it started to rain which made him sigh. He still had to make sure the night class returned to their dorms. With that thought he made the bed and headed towards the moon dorm with his umbrella in one hand.

* * *

It was raining which made Yuki groan. She was not a great fan of the rain as it always put her in a bad mood. Rain increased the humidity and she always felt sticky after being in it.

It was uncomfortable.

Yuki stopped walking when she arrived at the black gate and stood beside Zero.

"Morning, Zero." she greeted.

Silence

Yuki blinked and glanced to see Zero's face.

"Zero?" she called again but still no response from the silver haired prefect. Yuki tilted her head to the left and waved a hand in front of Zero's face. "Zero~" she called again.

Zero was still unresponsive, staring off into space. His stillness was starting to worry Yuki as she shook the prefect. "Zero! Talk!"

"Yuki, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.

Turning, she saw her crush standing nearby. Kaname glanced over towards Zero. "Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero blinked.

Finally he was out of his trance. "What?" he asked, not comfortable with the stare he was receiving which was not only from Yuki but also from Kaname and his group too. Even Koori was staring at him, concerned.

The others broke their gaze while Yuki popped up in front of him, placing the palm of her hand on Zero's forehead. Feeling the cold hand, Zero jerked away and looked at Yuki weirdly. "What are you doing?"

"You aren't sick are you, Zero? Do you have fever? You seemed out of it just now and you look really pale. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Stop fussing." Zero responded as he pushed her away before turning to the night class. "It's raining. You should return to your dorms now." Zero said but mostly to Koori and Kaname.

Majority of the vampires began heading back to their dorms as Yuki watched over them while Koori and Kaname however stayed back.

Koori approached Zero and took his hand, opening it up so the palm was facing the sky, "Here," he said as he placed some sweets and a small chocolate bar in his senpai's hand. Koori then kissed Zero's cheek before whispering _'get well soon'_ in his ear and taking his leave.

"I'm not… sick… though…" Zero mumbled as he watched Koori leaving.

Silence engulfed him again as only the sound of rain could be heard. Never forgetting the purebloods presence, Zero didn't know why but he was having a hard time meeting eyes with him.

Kaname stood in his spot and just stared.

Zero shifted away from Kaname, pocketing the treats given by Koori before he felt a hand on his arm stopping him from moving away.

"You need it now!" Kaname said referring to the blood lust.

Zero stared at the ground. "I don't. So stop being touchy, I thought you said to be like strangers." Zero pulled his hand away. He heard shuffling as Kaname stood in front of him.

"Not on these occasions." Kaname said indicated to blood lust.

"…" Zero glanced at Kaname but he was still hesitating to meet the pureblood's eyes so he stared at Kaname's umbrella instead. "Later… not now please. I'm not in the mood."

"… Is something bothering you?" Kaname peered at him. He brushed Zero's cheek with the back of his fingers. "You're really pale Kiryuu… and you have dark eye bags under your eyes . Are you sleeping enough?" he asked.

Zero felt warm. He liked Kaname's gentleness. It felt just like Kana-san. Suddenly the prefect snapped out of his thoughts and smacked the older vampire's hand away, glaring at him. "What are you doing? Stop touching me as you please."

The pureblood was staring at his rejected hand, causing a rise of an eyebrow from Zero. There definitely something wrong with the pureblood.

"Kuran."

"Yes?" Kaname looked at him.

'Are you Kana-san?' Zero shook his head. "… Nothing… just go back to your dorm."

Kaname observed Zero for a second before turning on his heels. "Remember, after class, come and see me. Be obedient will you or others will get hurt."

'Don't you mean your precious Yuki?' Zero snarled inwardly. "Whatever, Kuran." Zero replied coldly and left as the pureblood left the area.

* * *

Upon arriving to his room, Kaname put away his books and settled down on the red sofa. His fingers running through his hair as he lay down, limbs stretched out across the sofa.

Zero had seemed so tired. His aura felt heavy and depressed causing Kaname to wonder why. The bond they shared had been screaming at him a lot lately and he could feel his mate's restless nights.

'_KKKKKIIIIIIII!'_ his ears were buzzing again. It was the bond again, screaming.

But what was the reason? Kaname thought for a while before questioning himself again. Should he? Should he peer in on Zero's mind?

He closed his eyes, searching in his mind for the bond and when he finally found it, he grasped at it making a connection to Zero's mind.

There was a flash of white before he heard a scream followed by a clear sight of the scene.

"_Aaaaahhhhhh!" Zero cried in agony as 'he' thrust in without preparation. _

Kaname froze.

"_Hah….ah…Hah…" Zero's breath was uneven as he tried to overcome the shock he had just received. _

_Kaname saw his other self moving; thrusting deeper into Zero who hadn't adjusted to 'his' size yet. Blood scent hung in the air and Kaname noticed Zero was bleeding. _

_Zero struggled but couldn't do much with the pain he was enduring. "S—Stop! Please…. I can't take it anymore… hic… please…" Zero was begging but 'he' didn't care. _

Kaname turned away, disconnecting the bond. He slumped into his couch. One of his arms hung heavily over his eyes.

Even after so many years, even when he was no longer under the curse, he continued to hurt Zero the same way as he did long ago. When will this stop? Can he no longer control his beast or had he become the beast?

Kaname chuckled dejectedly. "Well at least now that we are distanced, I won't touch you anymore Zero."

* * *

Gym class

Zero sat on the bench, staring out of the window. It was physical education period but since it was still raining outside, they had it in the gym. The teacher was feeling sluggish due to the rain so he left the boys to play basketball while the girls played volleyball.

Zero changed into his gym clothes but rather than playing with his classmates, he sat on the bench staring out into space.

Yuki and Yori had noticed Zero's lack of attention that day and the two girls were worried. The referee blew the whistle and there was a few minutes break. The two best friends sat beside one another as they drank water.

"Hey, Yuki… don't you think Kiryuu-kun looks pale lately? Is his mind in a dilemma?" Yori asked as she used a hand towel to wipe away her sweat.

Yuki glanced at Zero. He was staring off into nothing again. "Yeah, he is paler. It doesn't seem healthy anymore. But I don't think he's in a dilemma… though he has been in some kind of trance lately…" Yuki replied_. 'Ah, is he thirsty? Is that why he gone so pale? Wait, when was it… the last time he fed from me?'_

Yuki was so lost in her thought that she almost didn't catch what Yori said next. "—you think it's about love?"

"Eh?" Yuki blinked. What?

"Well come on, think about it… he is probably pale from lack of sleep. He hasn't eaten much in the past few days and is also always in a daze."

"Wha—t?" Yuki was going to deny it but hesitated when Yori spoke again.

"And he always has this longing expression… it's like he's remembering something..."

Yuki blinked. She stared at her friend before her eyes traveled to where Zero sat; observing his body language, his aura before finally searching his eyes. Yori was right, he was sporting that expression; like when she was remembering something from her past, the past where she waited for Kaname-sama's visits.

"Ah… you're right…" Yuki spoke in daze. _'But his expression seems so sad and pained sometimes. What is he remembering? Ichiru? His parents? Or was it really his love?'_

"Oh… you know?" Yuki suddenly remembered this morning's event. "Zero and Kaname-sama finally made friends."

Yori blinked. "Eh? What makes you say that?"

Yuki turned to her friend. "Well this morning, I saw Kaname-sama talking to Zero. Zero didn't even shout as much." Yuki smiled in joy as she told her friend.

Yori tilted her head. "Are you sure Yuki? Are you sure they were talking? Or was he taunting Kiryuu." Yori asked keeping a straight face as she knew Yuki could be delusional sometimes.

"I'm sure… ah… but… well Zero doesn't act nice right? He's never smiled around me before… only a smirk or a sneer…" suddenly Yuki felt irritated all on her own because she remembered how Zero always made fun of her. Yuki began mumbling alone, dark aura surrounding her as she smirked evilly thinking of paying Zero back.

Yori sighed as she noticed Yuki had gone into her own world. She gave one last apprehensive gaze towards the male prefect before dragging her friend back into the court.

Meanwhile as for the boy who was the object of the discussion, flinched from time to time as more flashbacks clouded him mind. It was something recent, something that he'd rather forget or not have right now as it was only adding up to his doubt towards Kaname. Anyway, why was he remembering it now? _'I thought I'd already gone past the incident.'_

He didn't need this right now but the dark flashbacks kept coming back. The deeper he was forced into the memories, the darker they were getting and he found that it was becoming harder to breathe.

Zero flinched again.

Another memory…

_He saw a quivering naked back. It was Kana-san's. He recognized it perfectly as he had seen it so many times before. His body hurt so much; he noticed that the white sheets around him were decorated by dry blood. It was his, he knew it. His wrists were deep red, stinging every time he moved them. He was reaching out towards Kana-san as his mouth tried to form a word but nothing came out. _

_Reaching out further, ignoring the pain; he called to his Kana-san again causing him to cough in agony. The cough alerted Kana-san, he was startled. The quiver stopping but when Kana-san turned, Zero felt like he was falling, deeper and deeper into the darkness. _

Zero gasped for air and his eyes were wide open.

Where was he?

He looked around wildly, his heart beating fast.

'_The infirmary? How did I get here?'_

"Oh, you're awake. Did you have a nice nap?" Zero turned to the sound of a voice and saw a lady in a white uniform. It was the school nurse.

"What happened?" Zero asked as he was still confused about how he ended up in the infirmary.

"You collapsed due to lack of sleep and anemia. You should eat more, boy. You are extremely thin for your age, your BMI is lower than normal and you need to rest more. Your body is exhausted. What have you been doing recently? You looked like you're mentally exhausted too." The lady replied.

"…" Zero held his head in his hands. He felt so dizzy. _'Urgh... I don't feel very good…' _he thought before he hit the sack again.

The nurse peered at him and hummed. "Maybe I should get the chairman. This boy can't even sit up right." She said before leaving the infirmary.

* * *

Yuki sighed.

"Don't worry. Kiryuu-kun is going to be alright. It's just lack of sleep." Yori suddenly said beside her.

Yuki smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Yori. But I guess this is partly my fault too. I made him watch a late night drama last night."

"Oh, shouldn't you be tired too?" Yori asked, looking Yuki up and down.

Yuki laughed. "No, of course not! I slept through class didn't I?"

"Yeah, you're right." Yori agreed, smiling at this.

Yuki returned the smile but then her attention was diverted to the class room door. Yori noticed her focus changing thus following her gaze but was met with nothing but the door. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing…" the brunette shook her head. "I just thought I saw Kaname-sama just now…."

* * *

Kaname appeared in the infirmary after he sensed Zero losing consciousness. He looked around and noticed the nurse was out. _'Where is she? Should she really be out now?'_

Kaname skipped the thought when he saw Zero's sleeping figure on the white bed close by.

"Zero…" He called with a gentle voice. He didn't mean for Zero to hear it and wake up but that is what happened. Zero stirred, his mind distorted with sleep causing him to suddenly flinch away from the pureblood's touch. His eyes were wide and one could clearly see the fear in it.

Seeing this Kaname withdrew his arms, his brows furrowing in hurt and soon awkward silence engulfed them. Zero blinked and when he finally realized what he did, he quickly broke the silence. "Hm… what? You're wet…" Zero said as he unconsciously brushed away the water droplets from Kaname's hair.

"You collapsed. I told you, you need blood." Kaname said brushing Zero's hand away. "Come on, get up. You need to drink."

"No, we're still in school." Zero groaned, glancing around and finally noticed the nurse was not in. "… and the nurse only said I was sleep- deprived…"

"You shouldn't lie when your eyes obviously show your hunger." The pureblood muttered.

"No. I want to go back to my room." The prefect whined as he tried to get out of bed. But since his legs were still weak, he stumbled and fell into Kaname's arms.

"You still want to whine when you can't even stand up straight?" the pureblood asked as he held Zero close to him, yanking his own shirt opened to reveal his neck. "Drink!"

'Thump'

Zero grabbed Kaname's sleeve as he tried to stand straight but his knees gave away again and the pureblood caught him for the second time. "Sorry…" Zero mumbled as he hid his blushing face in the pureblood's shoulder. "I don't think I can stand up straight."

There was a moment of silence before Zero gasped when Kaname's blood hung in air. Kaname had slashed his own neck, hard enough to draw blood.

Zero's breath hitched and he tried to move away from Kaname but the pureblood arms around his waist prevented him from doing so. Kaname broke the hold, using one of his hands to bring Zero's face closer to his neck, almost pressing the younger vampire's mouth to it. "Drink." He spoke as an order.

The pureblood's scent invaded Zero's nostrils and filled his mind.

His need increasing

He couldn't take it anymore; Kaname's scent was so sweet and tempting. Breathing was getting harder every passing minute as he took in the pureblood's scent. Bringing up his hands, he gripped the pureblood collar and pulled it harsh for more access to his neck.

Zero licked the soft flesh, tasting the blood drawn earlier as his blood-tainted eyes brightened when he sank his fangs into the flesh, drawing out blood from the tempting skin.

Kaname winced as Zero started to drink his blood. With such hunger; his own eyes were tainted with blood lust. The thought of drinking from Zero entered his mind but he forced it down, deep into his mind.

* * *

Yuki clasped her palm over her mouth, muffling any sound from escaping. Her eyes were wide and her heart beating so hard.

She was in shock

She just saw her adopted brother drink from her crush, Kaname-sama.

Yuki knew she shouldn't be so bothered by it since maybe it was done out of kindness but it bothered her none-the-less when she saw how gentle and affection-filled Kaname-sama's eyes were when he held her brother so close to himself.

Yuki felt a burst of jealousy in her heart. Never had Kaname-sama looked her way like that. They were gentle but never like that.

'_That's not fair. I knew Kaname-sama first.'_

* * *

Koori looked around bored. He was in class but the teacher wasn't present. Everyone was doing their own stuff and Koori was bored as he had no friends to play with. Senri-rin and Ri-chan had to stay late for their work today and Taku-taku was called out by the chairman and dad was absent today. Mad Hana was out of the question and Kain-rarin couldn't play with him because Mad Hana was hogging him while Ruru was busy day-dreaming.

He had noticed earlier at class change-over that Zero senpai was nowhere in sight. He had asked Yuki and was told that senpai collapsed and had to rest. He was sleep-deprived or so Yuki said since she couldn't really remembered what the nurse told her.

Suddenly the door to the class opened and Koori saw Taku-taku had returned. He jumped from his seat and called the blond over.

"Hi, Taku-taku. What you got there?" Koori asked as soon as he saw a pile of paper in Takuma's hand.

Takuma smiled back and handed him a piece of paper. "Here."

"What is it?" Koori asked as he took the sheet and tilted his head, gazing through it.

"It's about the school trip next week. It's kind of special since we'll be going alongside the day class students. We're going to an old castle this year and staying at an onsen later."

Koori perked up. "Oh, I like onsen. They have delicious food." He looked up to Takuma. "So do I need my parents' permission to go?" he asked.

Takuma shook his head. "It unnecessary for us night class." The blond told Koori. "Are you going, Koori-kun?" Takuma asked.

"Yeah!" he nodded his head. "Are you?"

"I'm going. I'm needed anyway since I'm the vice-president as well as Kaname, as he's the president."

"That would be great… so then when do I need to send this application?" Koori asked.

"The deadline is this Friday. There's no limit on the amount of students that can go for us night class but for the day class, only twenty students can go. "

"Ok…" the silver noble replied. Takuma turned to leave since he still had to distribute the application forms around but Koori's call stopped him. "Wait, Taku-taku…"

"Yes?"

"Em… do you know if Zero senpai is going too?" he asked.

Takuma smiled. "Of course, it's essential for the prefects to go to this kind of event as both classes will be present." The vice-president explained.

Koori made an 'o' sound before thanking Taku-taku. The blond left. Koori walked back to his desk, reading over the paper without having to look where he was walking.

'_There was nothing of joining-class events before in my time. I wonder if this arrangement would work. The day class would be frantic, especially the girls...'_ He sighed. _'Whatever.' _

Koori sat in his chair and gave the application form a look over before taking a pen to write in his information. After he finished, he stared at the wall, thinking.

"I wonder if Zero senpai is really going. He hates these kinds of things after all and he's also sick…" Koori whispered while pondering over this fact. "Well… I guess I should go and pay him a visit later…"

* * *

In the silence of the night, one could hear the cries and groans from inside Zero's room. Zero was tossing and turning in bed, clutching his stomach as he was in pain. His eyes were clenched shut but tears were still furiously streaming down his cheeks. He was having a nightmare but the pain felt so real.

As the prefect was struggling to suppress the anguish he was in, a dark figure approached him slowly, careful as to not make any noise. His auburn eyes traced Zero's pain filled expression and his hand unconsciously moved towards the prefect's cheek, caressing it gently as he sat near the bed.

"Zero~" he called out –almost like a whisper.

The soft touch stirred Zero; pulling him out of his personal nightmare but not enough to wake him up. The name was repeated yet again causing Zero's eyes to slowly crack open, presenting the other with his tear filled lilac eyes. The beautiful eyes looked straight at his burgundy ones. It was filled with concern; worry and pain making him cringe in pain by just looking at it.

The silver beauty's pale hand shakily grabbed his and squeezed it lightly; a little frown was on his face. "It's hurt so much, make it stop!" he whined, breathlessly.

The pureblood squeezed the hand back and brushed Zero's hair away from his already wet forehead as he leaned down, kissing the top of his head. "Shushh…" he hushed softly. "It's ok… it's all in the past ..." he whispered, reassuring the boy.

Zero closed his eyes as more tears fell. He choked back a sob.

"But it felt so real!" The pureblood's hand traveled down, cupping Zero's cheek while wiping the tears away. Zero leaned into the comforting palm, nuzzling against it. "Please! Make it stop…"

Kaname brushed his fingers against Zero's bangs using his other hand to sooth the prefect. The pureblood tilted Zero's head upwards, kissing his forehead before trailing kisses down to his right eye, then to his left, towards his nose and finally settling on his pink lips. The kisses put Zero at ease and Kaname pulled away.

"It's ok, Zero. There's nothing to be scared off. It's only a dream…" he whispered softly. The other's voice was like music to Zero's ears as his heart rate slowed down to a steady pace, his eyelids becoming heavy as he began to feel sleepy again.

As his breathing eventually became even, he was oblivious to the world.

The pureblood however, continued to caress the cheek as he stared at the silver haired beauty whom he had missed immensely. He leaned down and took in his mate's scent. His body shivered in excitement but at the realization of what he was doing jerked back in an instant, remembering Zero's rejection earlier.

He staggered back, hitting the wall. Holding his hand up, he covered his eyes, smiling grimly. "Huh… who am I kidding?"

**_To be continue….._**

**_Review please…_**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Enjoy!

It was Friday night, the day before the planned trip and Koori was really excited about it. He would have been showing more of his enthusiast if it wasn't for the fact that he was currently alone in the dorm with Mad Hana.

Kana-daddy was out, helping Zero-senpai on his mission; Senri-rin and Ri-chan were still at work while Taku-taku was busy making preparations for the school trip with the chairman. Koori now really wished he had went with Kain-rarin and Ruru to the shops; he would have followed them if had only known he would have been left with Mad Hana. The blonde had been really irritating as of late as Kana-daddy didn't spare him a minute of attention. The purebloods mood had not been good as of late which had also influenced the blondes too.

The cause of Kaname's bad mood must have been because of the fight he had with Zero. He had been ignoring Kaname but it didn't seem like the effects were just of the fight that Zero was angry but something maybe that the pureblood had done.

Kaname was acting weird too as he had this yearning look on his face when Zero was around but seemed to have been holding back. However sometimes he would also try to ignore Zero, focusing his attention on Cross-chan though it being a half-assed job.

He'd also sometime be really polite which would give off a distant feeling.

Koori hummed thoughtfully. Maybe that was why senpai had been angry with Kana-daddy. He really hoped his parents would solve their fight quickly and then kiss and make up.

The silver noble walked out of his room. There were other vampires in the moon dorm but Koori was not close to them and therefore kept his distance. Although he disliked being around Mad Hana when he was in a bad mood, he sought him out as he was really bored.

Koori entered Mad Hana's laboratory. It was dark and eerie. Maybe he shouldn't have come here. It was scary but before he could leave, he saw Mad Hana. The blond had his back to him, pouring chemicals in a test tube into a beaker, chuckling under his breath.

He felt his curiosity peek and skipped into the dark room, appearing suddenly behind Mad Hana.

"What you doing, Mad Hana?" he asked. One could clearly hear the excitement in his voice.

The blond jumped at the sudden intrusion and slapped Koori across the shoulder before resting his hand on his chest, over his heart breathing a sigh of relief. He hadn't sensed Koori's presence earlier and had almost dropped the chemicals he was working on.

"Brat! That was dangerous!" Mad Hana scolded before turning back to his work. "I'm going to be the one to get it from Kaname-sama if anything happens to you." The blond mumbled under his breath.

Koori rubbed his shoulder, pouting. Mad Hana didn't have to hit him so hard. No harm happened anyway.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He couldn't really argue when the blond was right. Chemicals were really dangerous to play around with and seeing Mad Hana being angry like that meant the blond really did care so Koori looked pass the fact he was hit.

Koori's eyes began to sparkle when he saw the colours of the chemical. It looked edible, like candy.

Mad Hana saw the look in Koori's eyes and quickly warned the boy. "It's not something to eat, stupid. Stay away." the blond said, leaving his work and turned towards Koori, pushed him lightly so he would leave the laboratory.

Koori resisted. "Oh, come on. Mad Hana! I'm not that stupid. Let me stay." He whined.

"No. Out." Mad Hana stated, firm on his decision.

"But~ I'm bored. Play with me." Koori whined again, now clinging onto the blond.

It's the first time Koori acted like this towards the blond but Mad Hana was stubborn to have even noticed it. "I have a lot work to do. So out."

Koori pouted, sulking as Mad Hana grabbed the bored boy's arms. Koori didn't resist and because of this Mad Hana found it difficult trying to get Koori out of the room.

"Hey, come on. Move yourself." Mad Hana groaned. Koori didn't listen to him so the blonde was forced to place the boy down on the floor. He turned abruptly and accidentally his hand collided with some bottles containing liquid. Several fell onto the floor and some on Koori before he could stop it.

"Oh, shit!" He gasped. Then there was a loud boom and he lost sight of Koori in the smoke.

* * *

'BANG'

Zero watched blankly as another level E turned to ash after being shot at. The mission this time was supposed to be easy. He only had to hunt two level E's that had gone crazy but when he arrived at the location he was assigned to, he sensed there was more than what was stated in the report.

That sly fox! Zero grumbled under his breath. The president of Hunter Association was not the person Zero had known a long time ago.

Zero had remembered his past before he met Kana-san. He was the president of Hunter Association and he was the youngest hunter to achieve the title in history. He also held the power to kill purebloods with ease and because of that power, everyone feared him. The hunters being no exception.

He was still one the cursed twins but Ichiru was killed by his uncle at birth. Now, he knew why he didn't remember much about Ichiru before he was ten years old. However that was not all. He was tired of his responsibilities as the Hunter President; he didn't want to be one in the first place, so he had picked the most honest and enthusiastic hunter to be his replacement.

That replacement was the current President of said association. That man had his memory altered too on how he achieved his status and it seemed like it had gotten into his head. That man changed from an honest hunter to bribe taking hunter who betrayed the association just for his own selfishness. He found this out on his previous visit to the HQ to investigate something.

Anyway, that sly fox. How dare he give me a mission with a false report? This is not the first time it has happened too. Zero grumbled. This could only mean two things; there were some vampires that wanted him dead or the fact the president wanted him dead because he of his status as an ex-human. He had to keep the association clean of vampires after all to hide his own involvement with the said creatures.

'CRASH' 'SHRIEK'

Suddenly Zero was pulled out of his thought. He whirled around to the source of the sound and found himself stumbling into someone's hard back, tripping backward. That person however gracefully caught Zero before he fall back on his ass.

"Kuran." Zero mumbled eyes widening for a moment.

The pureblood frowned, his auburn orbs clearly showed how concern he was. "What's on your mind? You're about to get attacked." Kuran spoke gently but firmly.

Zero stood in stupor, not tearing his eyes from the pureblood before snapping out of it and pushing the pureblood away. It had been long since the pureblood last spoke to him. "What are you doing here, Kuran?"

"…" Kuran didn't answer him but looked away.

Zero mentally sighed. The situation he was in, confused him. Kuran was Kana-san according to the fragments of memories he received daily and Zero was the one who sealed Kurans' memory while gave his to his twins.

He didn't know where the error was in the spell but he was starting to remember even without carrying a child. That was not all, the memory had triggered the feeling he kept locked deep inside him and now it was screaming at Zero for some attention.

He still loved Kuran, no matter how cruel the pureblood was. He was obsessed with the pureblood maybe that was why he still could love the jerk even after being raped and made into a chess piece for his dearest sister.

Zero grew angrier at the thought but alas he couldn't make any fuss about it since 'literally' right now, he didn't have the right to. It was his decision to seal Kuran's memory. It was him who wanted to test Kuran's heart. Whatever Kuran's decision was, he shouldn't interfere since he had once gave up on the pureblood.

Though aside from that, the deal Kuran had suggested flared another flame in him. How dare that man make such suggestion when he was the one using him as a chess piece for his precious girl...

It was absurd.

'Stupid Kuran. He even kissed me. How the heck is that being strangers?' Zero grumbled inwardly.

"I can take care of myself perfectly well." He glared.

"You didn't seem to be doing a good job at it just now." The pureblood retorted.

The anger flared in Zero. He quickly took a deep breath. His pain of being pushed away from Kuran was really getting to him. He was mad at Kuran to even daring to suggest that deal. "What's your problem, Kuran. Aren't we supposed to be strangers?"

"I know." He replied short.

"Then?"

"It's not odd to help someone in need. Besides… I want to ask who that person…." Kuran suddenly changed the topic.

Zero was confused at first. "What person?" he asked.

"Your condition to our deal."

It clicked.

* * *

_Kuran was holding his hand out. A handshake? Zero stared at the hand, blankly. To take it or not. Finally, without realizing it, Zero's hand move to take Kuran and his mouth moved. "Deal."_

'_No, that's not right. Why am I accepting this deal?' the deal was sort of one-sided, it was unfair for Zero. Besides the deal didn't sit right with him. _

_Before Kuran could pull his hand away from Zero's, Zero gripped his hand. "Wait, I have a condition too." He spoke up. _

_He could feel Kuran's eyes on him, studying him in silent before he gave his reply. "You may go on."_

_Zero looked at the floor, feeling nervous all of sudden. "I'm searching for someone… if you turn out to be him," he paused, lifting his gaze to Kuran. His eyes were unwavering. "The deal is off."_

_Kuran stared at him for a while, deliberating it. "And who's this person?" he asked. There was a dangerous glint it his eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. _

_Zero's eyes clouded. He had a faraway look on his face. "Just someone I made a promise with."_

* * *

Kuran agreed to it, surprisingly. Now that he thought about it, why did Kuran make the agreement in the first place? The kiss also didn't add up. The deeper he thought about it the stranger Kuran's behaviour had been to him.

Not only after the agreement, but ever since Koori appear, Kuran had been acting weird. The rape, the threat, the change of heart towards Koori, the 'I miss you' accident, the sudden interest in past murder attempt on the pureblood on the first day they met at Cross place and the touching.

Zero continued to ponder and suddenly it clicked in him.

"… _I know you'll like that."_

'It couldn't be…!' Zero's eyes widen a bit, snapping towards the pureblood. His body stiffed. 'Kuran remembered…'

* * *

The loud sound coming from Aidou's laboratory alerted many people and some of them were already making their way to the said room. The sight of white smoke was not doing it good for others impression too.

Akatsuki who had just got back, rushed through the door and called for his cousin. "Hanabusa! Are u in here?"

There was a cough. "Here!" the blond voice reached his cousin.

Akatsuki made his way to the blonde only to stop half way when he stumbled upon someone. He caught the person before the said person fell and was surprised when he realized it was a small child.

The smoke cleared up and soon Aidou saw his cousin and made his way to him. "Akatsuki, did you see—" his voice was stuck in his throat when he saw a boy with silver hair in Akatsuki's arms. The boy's large shirt seemed suspiciously like what Koori was wearing earlier.

Akatsuki was looking at Aidou sternly, wanting an explanation to the presence of the child. Aidou fidget but before he could answer, another person barged into the room.

"Aidou-kun, what happened? What was that loud explosion just now?" Takuma asked, just got back from his meeting with the chairman. The paperwork was still in his hand.

Then Shiki and Rima, who just gotten back from work, entered the room just because they saw Takuma was there.

"Aidou, what the heck was that loud noise all about?" Ruka asked, frowning.

"Er…" Aidou hesitated. He didn't know how to explain since he too was trying to figure out the cause of the explosion.

Suddenly someone burst into the room again and grabbed the boy in Akatsuki's arms, settling him on the floor. The newcomer held the standing boy's shoulder, looking over the boy. Meanwhile the boy looked at him confusedly.

"Oh, my god! Koori! Look what happened to you. What am I going to tell your mom?" he asked and everyone eyes shifted from Aidou to the boy and back to Aidou, expecting an explanation.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"Aidou!" the others scolded and Aidou cringed away.

The atmosphere had turned heavy for Aidou. If it was some other person he had turned into something, it would probably still be alright. But it was Koori. He totally was going to get it from Kaname-sama later.

Then a soft giggled erupted, lifting the dark air.

"Hi-chan, look. Mad Hana looks really funny." The boy continued to giggle and the others couldn't help but coo at the sight.

Hi-chan who was actually Ichiru, instantly pulled the boy into a hug. His lilac eyes looked relief. "Koori, I'm glad you're ok." He paused, leaning back and gazed at the boy, tilting his head. "Though you looked like six years old right now." He lifted his eyebrow.

Koori pouted, folded his sleeve covered arms over his chest and huffed. "That so mean Hi-chan. Of course Koori is six since Koori is six. How could Hi-chan forget?"

Ichiru blued and in the background, he could hear some of the vampires gasped. "Eh?"

"Koori, you are joking right?" Aidou who looked so nervous right now asked. He seemed pale and he was trembling too.

Koori pouted more. He turned away, sulking. "Hi-chan and Mad hana don't care about Koori anymore…" he mumbled and he became quiet. The room was also silence. The other older student didn't know how to respond. Before soon, all the other in the room smelt salt and heard sobbing coming from the boy. The boy's small back quivered.

"Hic. Hic. Uwahhhhh! Mommy!" the boy started crying and the other quickly panicked except for Shiki, Rima and Ruka.

Ichiru gathered the crying child into his arms, coaxing him and making a shushing sound. "Shush… don't cry. I'm not good in this kind of thing." Ichiru snapped desperate eyes at Aidou, mouthing—fix it, fool—and back to rubbing the boy's back.

The blue eyes blonde noble flinched. "Bu—but I don't know how!"

Ichiru glared some more, sighing mentally before hauling Koori up, tucking him in his arms and exited the room, ignoring other inquiring gaze.

* * *

Zero could feel the gust of wind blowing at him. They had been standing in silence for a while now and the wind was becoming a signal for one of them to speak. "Kuran…"

Dark wine eyes regarded the ex-prefect coolly.

Zero gulped. Everything had turned silent around him. He couldn't say anything else but his raising heartbeat. "Are you—?"

'Rinne Rondo ringtone'

Zero flinched. He was in a stupor for a moment before realizing it was his cell phone that was ringing. He gave Kuran a glanced, as if telling the pureblood he needed to take it and whirled around, fishing his cell from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Kiryuu." He said.

In the background, he heard Kuran's phone ring too. There was some rustling before he heard a click and a deep voice answer.

"Yes, Takuma. What is it?"

The other end took some time answering. Both were panicking and talking nonsense. Zero frowned.

"Talk properly wills you, Ichiru? And how the heck did you get my number?"

"Takuma, I can't understand you. Calm down and talk slowly." Kaname voiced out his irritation.

The caller took a deep breath and a moment later, they almost shouted, strained. "SOMETHING HAPPENED TO KOORI. HURRY BACK!"

That all they needed to hear before sprinting back after giving each other a quick glance.

* * *

Yuki was making her last round around the Moon dorm when she heard a child's cry. Curious, she followed the sound and stopped when she realized the sound was coming from inside the dorm.

'Who could it be that brought a child here? It's not visiting day too.' She left her thoughts and pushed the front door open.

Instantly she could feel several pair of eyes on her. She flinched before realizing it was only her crush group.

At the same time, the other seemed disappointed to see her at the door. Are they expecting someone?

Yuki entered the dorm, approaching the others who were sitting in the lounge, crowding over something. From there too, the sound of cry came.

"Hey, you guys don't suppose to know where that cry come from, do you?" she asked, stopping beside Ruka.

Takuma flashed her small smile. "Hi, Yuki-chan. Unfortunately, we do." He answered, gesturing a hand towards the centre of the room.

She followed the hand and gasped. "Ichiru?" then her brown orbs caught another figure in the said boy's arm. "And who is this?" she asked.

Upon asking, a pair of glistering dark purple orbs greeted her dark brown one. Her heart skipped a beat and it continued to lose its beat when she absorbed the boy's milky skin, stained by tears, trembling reddish lips and the familiar features of her crush.

The boy's soft, silver wavy tresses however caused a pain thumped in her gut. 'He looked familiar.'

"As you can see, this is Koori-kun. Aidou-kun made a mistake again and this time he turned the poor boy into a child." Takuma glared at Aidou, darkly. "And he didn't even remember me."

"Eh?" Yuki gawked.

"Not only Takuma, he doesn't even remember any of us." Akatsuki sighed.

Yuki blinked at the tall vampire. He seemed upset by the look of it.

Ruka flicked her hair in annoyance. "And he only remembers that prefect's twin and that fool." Ruka narrowed he eyes at a certain blond who seemed paler that usual.

Yuki glanced at the still crying boy, then to Ichiru and Aidou. She was about to ask something when the double door of the dorm slammed open none too gently by a certain silver prefect and auburn hair pureblood.

"KOORI!" both the teenagers exclaimed, chest rising up and down in anxiousness.

The sight of the two newcomers was one to feast on because it was not one you could see as their emotions were so clear on their faces.

"Where is he?" Kaname asked.

"Mommy!" a cry snapped both of the teenagers to the child who was hugging Zero's waist.

"Wha—t?" Zero was stunned.

Kaname blinked and got to his knees. "Koori." The child looked at him and the pureblood's hand roamed over the child. "How did you turn like this?" he asked, worry and at the same time awe

"Koori? This is Koori, Kuran?" Zero asked, still shock.

Kaname nodded. He then flinched when Koori's red eyes begun to tear again. His lips trembled as his eyes stared up at Zero. He wailed. "Not mommy too, hic! hic!" Koori pulled his hands to his face, whipping his tears with both his cold knuckles. He didn't understand why no one seemed to recognize him.

Suddenly, he was pulled into a warm embrace. "Shush, it's ok. Don't cry." A deep, soothing voice reached his ears.

Overwhelmed, Koori wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, hugging the pureblood tightly and snuggling into the said teenager's chest.

"Kana-chan~" Koori whispered lightly as his cry turned to sob. At least, he still has his Kana-chan.

* * *

A few hours later

Koori had fallen asleep and Kaname had tucked him in bed in the pureblood's room. Kaname had dismissed the other vampires except Aidou and asked him to meet him in the study room. Zero had sent Yuki back to the Sun dorm before going back to the Moon dorm. He also gathered in the pureblood's room with his twin.

Zero stood by the wall, nearest to the door leaning against it lazily with his eyes closed as opposed to his twin who was too standing by the wall but was fiddling with his cell phone, messaging. By the look of his facial expression, he was not having a good time at all. He looked like he was getting scolded by his angry boss.

In the meantime, Aidou was staring at the floor as if he was thinking about something really deep.

'CLICK' the door connecting Kaname's room with the study opened and in came Kaname.

The pureblood regarded the others with a quick glance before taking a seat at his desk.

"Aidou, explain."

Aidou lifted his head up from the floor and met the pureblood's garnet orbs. "He was bored so he came to the lab to bother me. But some accident occurred and some chemical fell on him. There was a loud explosion and before I knew it, he turned into a boy. Also from his reaction, his mind is one too." Aidou replied with the utmost calmness for someone who was in trouble, it was weird.

"I understand." Kaname paused, noticing the look on the blonds face. "What is it? Something bothering you?" he asked.

Aidou blinked, a little startled about being read so easily but then again, it always happened. "Actually there is, Kaname-sama." He gazed at the pureblood, waiting for permission.

"Proceed then."

"Well, Koori's mind is the mind of a six years old so his memory was also the memory from the said age but he recognized me, Kiryuu's ototou and you, Kaname-sama. Though he made a mistake with Kiryuu but still he acknowledge some of us, even the nickname. This can't be coincidental." The blonde exclaimed, showing his rare sharp side.

Kaname twitched. "Yes, it's not a coincidence, but Aidou it is confidential. Don't bother about it much."

Aidou was not satisfied with answer. As a scientist, he had a lot of curiosity and he wanted answers. But since his leader didn't seem like he was going to answer even if he asked, he let it go. For now, that is.

"You can leave now. Find a cure and inform me if there is any improvement. Make sure there are no side effects too." Kaname said; his gaze hard, unreadable but there was a sense of protectiveness to it.

Aidou nodded, bowing respectfully at the pureblood before leaving.

There was a moment of silent in the room before Zero opened his eyes, pushed himself off of the walls and walked towards the pureblood, folding his arms.

"I can't believe you just let him go just like that." Zero voiced out.

"I don't see why he should be punished."

"Yes, turning a teenager into a child is not something harmful, no matter how you look at it but what if next time it won't be like that. What if the chemical which fell on Koori was deadly and corrosive? What if there are side effects?" Zero frowned. He was so worried when he heard something happened to Koori and hearing it was caused by a chemical, nearly caused him to have a heart attack.

Kaname sighed. He could see the worry in Zero's eyes. He too was scared to death when Takuma called him earlier; telling him Koori was involved in a chemical accident. On the way back here, he couldn't stop imagining how bad it had been.

Kaname stood up from his seat, rounded his desk and brought Zero closed to his chest. Zero didn't react and just let the pureblood caress his back.

"I understand your feelings. I was worried too but for the time being, let it be. My punishment will only bother Aidou in his work. I'll think of his punishment later, ok?"

Kaname was talking rather childish to Zero but surprisingly the prefect didn't care much about it at the time. On the contrary, he was feeling better by the comforting hand, stroking his back and the soft voice assuring him everything was fine.

"You better." Zero mumbled before pulling away from the pureblood and left the study.

* * *

Ichiru was distracted from his cell phone with the scene unfolding in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. 'This just proves the deal was full of crap. There no way they can be strangers now. That pureblood seriously has feelings for Nii-san.'

The human almost chocked suddenly. He clamped his mouth with his palm, frowning. 'It's illegal to look like that Kuran, especially to your 'enemy''.

Ichiru couldn't help but find the two couple to be messed up. It was clear as day that both of them had feelings for each other, yearned and longed for one another presence. But still they couldn't believe the others feelings for them. What could it be? Why did they turn out to be like this? Exactly what was the reason Nii-san left Kuran-san for?

'I know Nii-san was lying to himself when he said he wanted to free Kuran-san from him. It's more confusing when Nii-san believes his own lie.' Why his proud brother was suddenly lacking confidence?

Ichiru was a bit pissed for being ignorant. True his brother 'gave' him temporarily his memory but the truth was a lot of his memory—especially the bad one—was locked away. Ichiru couldn't access the memory and it was frustrating.

Ichiru was snapped out of his thought when he heard the door click shut and his brother had left. He looked at the pureblood that was looking at his hands with an unreadable expression. He waited for a second before the pureblood acknowledge his presence.

"You are the scent I smelt off Koori these few weeks."

Ichiru nodded. "Yeah, we hang out sometimes."

Kaname took his place behind the desk again. "Koori has mentioned his uncle, Hi-chan to me. He spoke so fondly of you."

Ichiru found himself smiling.

"But, Ichiru-kun. Zero doesn't have twin. He died minutes after his birth. So who are you?" Kaname asked. His eyes had the dangerous glint in it.

Ichiru chuckled. "I'm his brother alright. He revived me not so long after sealing your memory."

"Reviving a human is impossible especially without medium and sacrifice."

"Yes, you're right. But it's possible for Nii-san."

Kaname's face showed no change, still so cold and expressionless. But soon a glare appeared and his eyes darkened.

"What did he sacrifice?"

Ichiru pushed away from the wall and walked over to Kaname's desk. "Not much with his level of power."

The atmosphere was tense and the room was silent. Kaname disliked Ichiru. He was Shizuka's follower who had betrayed Zero when they were little. The betrayal also had led Zero to turn into an ex-human after Shizuka bit him. As well as this Ichiru seemed to hate Zero from their last encounter.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver this." Ichiru moved to pull out an envelope of document from inside his coat. "I heard it was an important document for you and Nii-san."

Kaname took it from Ichiru. "Thank you." He said as he pulled out the document. Upon reading it, Kaname's eyes widen and snapped at the silver human. "Where did you find this?"

"Koori's mom." Kaname jerked. "That's right. He's here too."

Kaname was alone in the study after Ichiru had left. He was leaning into his chair, an arm over his eyes. He felt so tired all of sudden.

If you are wondering what the document was… It was lying proudly on the desk over the other paperwork. It was Kaname's and Zero's marriage certificate. He and Zero were still married and they didn't go through a divorce even though Kaname had lost the duel. It was after the duel, Zero sealed the pureblood's memory.

"Zero what the meaning of this?"

* * *

"_Zero! Zero!" Kaname called out, excitedly, while knocking on Zero door repeatedly. _

_He heard footsteps from the other side of the door and waited impatiently for the door to open, revealing his beloved hunter who gave him a strange look. _

"_Did you have sugar again, Kana-san?" he sighed. _

_Kaname shook his head, an excited smile still grazed his lips as he thrust a piece of pink card towards Zero, expecting the child to take and read it. _

_Zero glanced at it. "A birthday card invitation? Whose is it?" Zero asked, taking it into his hand, flipping it over. _

"_My sister." He chirped. "She finally contacted me again, Zero. She even called me on the phone." _

_Suspicion and confusion washed away from Zero's expression and was replaced by a lovely smile. "Good for you, Kana-san." He paused. "You've been depressed about it for a while now."_

_Kaname grinned wider. "Thanks Zero. That's why I'm going to take you too."_

_Zero jerked back, startled. "Eh?"_

_Kaname continued to smile. "I have to bring a date. The card says so." Zero glanced at the card. His eyes darkened in awareness of the fact. Kaname grinned, feeling good as he took Zero's writs and pulled him. "Come on."_

_Zero didn't move, stopping Kaname also in the process. "Eh? Right now?" It's already dusk. _

"_Yes, now. We're already late too."_

_Zero sighed. "Alright, alright. Let me change first at least."_

"_Ok." The pureblood beamed as he walked into the house with Zero, waiting for him to get dressed. _

* * *

_After a few minutes of car ride, Kaname and Zero arrived at a comfortable looking house near the mountains. It was dark but the area around the house was not, dim light surround the perimeter, vampires idly talking to each other and having fun. _

_A petite girl suddenly clamped onto Kaname's waist, smiling really happily. "Nii-sama! You made it."_

_Kaname brushed her long straight brown hair, with full affection. His gaze softened at the sight of the cute-bunny-like girl. "Happy birthday Yuki." Kaname wished, giving her a small pink box. _

"_Thank you, Nii-sama." The girl, Yuki thanked as she took the gift. "Can I open it now?" _

_Kaname nodded and the girl cheered. She careful unwrapped the gift before revealing a box and upon opening the lid, her eyes sparkled in delight at the sight of the beautiful necklace inside. Kaname helped her place it around her neck._

_Yuki hugged him. "Thank you, Nii-san. It's so lovely. I'll cherish it forever."_

_Kaname smiled softly before he remembered something. "Ah, Yuki. Let's me introduced you to my best friend." Kaname said, gesturing for Zero to come nearer. Yuki looked at the boy. _

_Zero stood beside Kaname. He looked no older than Yuki and at the same height too. Kaname held Zero's shoulder as he introduced him. "This is Zero. He's my best friend." Kaname paused. "And Zero, this is Yuki, my sister." _

_Zero gave her the warmest smile, tilting his head. "Hello, nice to meet you Yuki." _

_Yuki smiled back, grasping Zero's extended hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Zero."_

_Unexpectedly, not a second later, Zero's phone rang. _

_Sending the two siblings an apologetic glance, he moved away somewhere quieter to answer the call. _

_Kaname felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to Yuki. _

"_He smelt different. He smelt like Cross-san"_

"_Yes. He's a human after all."_

_Yuki nodded making an 'o' sound. "How do you know him?"_

"_He was sick and collapsed in front of our house. I treated him."_

_Yuki nodded again as her eyes made their way towards the silver haired boy. "Does he know about your condition?"_

_Kaname jerked, startled. He was under the impression that his sister wouldn't dare ask about his curse after the previous incident. Kaname suddenly felt uncomfortable. "He knew." He answered though it sounded more like a whisper but Yuki heard it clearly. _

"_What?" 'CLANK' _

_Kaname turned towards Zero. He was trembling and the cell phone he was holding so firmly in his palm just now, lay on the ground. Second later, Zero snapped out of his stupor and quickly he picked up his forgotten cell phone. _

"_I understand. I'll be there in a minute." Kaname heard the boy say before making his way back to Kaname. He watched the boy approached him. He seemed pale and slightly disturbed. _

_Did something happen?_

"_Is everything alright?" Kname asked. _

"_Erm." He said, strained like he holding out from bursting. "Sorry I have to go, Kana-san."_

"_It's ok. Do you need a ride?"_

"_No, someone is going to pick me up." _

_Kaname nodded. "Alright. Call me later." Kaname leaned down as Zero tip toed to place a kiss to the pureblood's cheek. _

"_Erm. Bye." He turned to Yuki. "I'll be leaving first. Bye, Yuki. It's nice to finally meet you. Happy birthday." With that Zero left. _

_Kaname watched as the boy get into a black car and be driven away. Zero's pale complexion was worrying Kaname._

* * *

_It turned out the call that day was to inform Zero about his parent's death. Zero was hiding his feelings really well for a child of his age. He was only eight years old after all. His maturity sometimes made people forgot his true age. _

_A funeral was held and Kaname attended it though he chose to go at night when there was no one left except maybe some distant relatives. Besides the hunters would be enraged to see him there since the cause of Zero's parents' death was killed vampire._

"_Zero…" Kaname brushed the boy's hair lightly. "Are you ok?" Zero turned to the pureblood, looking up at him from his sitting position with his puffed red eyes. _

_Zero's eyes softened at the sight of him. "Kana-san…" he breathed out, relief apparent across his face as he held his arms out, demanding for a hug. Kaname complied gladly, sitting down and pulling Zero into his chest while the boy climbed into his lap. _

_Zero rested his cheek on Kaname's shoulder and they stayed like that for a while. At the same time, Kaname came to notice the extra presence in the house, in the next room. Some old men were talking, discussing something and they weren't being discrete about it too. _

"_I'm his uncle. I should be the one to take him in." That should be Zero's uncle, Kiryuu Masato. _

_Someone snickered. "Oh, please. Everyone knew you abused the boy. You only want to take him in to increase your influence and take over the association."_

"_As if you are not guilty at all, I know all of you want to use him for your own conveniences and there are some who…" he spat. "…too obsessed with his beauty."_

'_CLATTERED'_

"_Shut up! At least I'll love him and appreciate his existence."_

_The argument continued making Kaname glower. He glanced at the boy in his arm when he felt the little boy's grip on his shirt tightened. _

_Empathizing, Kaname pulled his fingers through the silver soft tresses, stroking in comfort. "Don't listen to them, Zero."_

_The boy flinched but nodded his head before burying his face deep into Kaname's shoulder. _

_After a week, Kaname went to visit Zero again. The little child was feeling better but now he was trapped in the fight of his custody. Masato was winning since he was the closest relative to Zero but Zero didn't like it. He was abused by Masato since he was two just because the man was envious of his power. _

* * *

_Kaname arrived in front of Zero's house. He flipped his phone and called Zero. "I'm in front of your house now." He said then ended his call. Not a second later, Zero ran out of the front door and hugged Kaname's waist. _

"_Kana-san, let's go out. I don't want to stay at home." _

_His voice was muffled but Kaname could still understand and he nodded his head, agreeing to take Zero away even if just for a second from something that was tormenting him. _

_They left and a few minutes later they found themselves at a family restaurant. Kaname had ordered some lunch and a drink for Zero since the boy didn't seem like he had eaten properly for a while and ordered a coffee for himself._

_Zero didn't have an appetite and was playing with his food so Kaname decided to drop the bomb. _

"_Zero, let's get married."_

_Zero's eyes snapped at him, startled. "What?" the fork in his hand fell on to the table. _

"_Let's get married." Kaname said again with a straight face. _

_Zero stared at him in stupor before a little chuckle left his lips. He clenched his stomach with one hands while his head hung low. _

_The pureblood felt light. He knew he had said something outrageous but at least Zero was laughing again. _

_After a few seconds, Zero slowly ceased laughing and turned teary eyes to the pureblood while his hand worked, trying to wipe the tears away._

"_Kana-san, do you know what you are talking about?" Zero asked, once in a while slipping a chuckle though his lips._

_Kaname nodded. "Yes." He felt the boy's lilac orbs studying him as all laughter ceased. _

"_Are you serious?"_

'_If it for you, Zero…' "I'm serious." The pureblood said, meeting the hunter's eyes steadily._

_Silence lingered between them before a big smile broke out of Zero. "Then, I'll accept your proposal."_

_Kaname was shocked but otherwise he was so happy. _

* * *

Finally it was the day of the onsen trip. Zero woke up especially early today to prepare breakfast. It was Saturday so he would be making pancakes.

Zero was preparing the pancake mixture when he heard a knock at the door. He washed his hands and went to open the door.

"Kuran?" he whispered, a bit startled to see the pureblood so early in the morning.

The pureblood nodded in acknowledgement. "Good morning, Kiryuu."

Zero snapped out of his shock and raised an eye brow. "What are you doing here, Kuran?" he asked.

"I need to see the chairman but judging from his heartbeat, I guess he's still asleep."

"Yes, he is." Zero confirmed.

Their eyes briefly met the others before Kaname shifted his gaze away and onto something else. Zero followed the line of the pureblood's sight and saw a small knuckle gripping desperately at his pants.

Zero stooped down, hands on both his knees as he tilted his head. A bright smile soon formed on his face. "Good morning, Koori. What are you doing hiding?" he made a little pout. "Are you still angry at me?" he said with tint of sadness.

Koori peeked out from behind Kaname, shaking his head. "No."

Zero held out his arms. "Then where are my good morning kisses?" he asked naturally while smiling.

Koori blinked as a smile slowly crept up to his lips. He released his grip and left his hiding place before getting into Zero's embrace, hugging the silver haired teenager. "Good morning, mommy." He greeted before giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Koori was too cute at the time that Zero dismissed the 'mommy' calling as he hugged the kid back before carrying him in his arms.

"You're so cute, Koori. I love you so muchhhh!" Zero squealed unexpectedly as he hugged the boy tight.

Koori chirped "Koori love mommy so much too!"

"Also…" Zero leaned back, meeting Koori's eyes. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Nuh-uh." Koori shook his head. "Koori should have known it was only a tease."

Zero blinked then looked at Kaname. The pureblood gave him the look to just play along and Zero understood right away. The pureblood must had made up a story.

"Oh, really? You're so innocent Koori." Zero complimented before changing the topic, playing along. "Let's go in, ok? It's cold outside and mommy is making pancakes. It's your favourite. Does Koori want to help mommy make it?"

"Koori want!"

"Alright, let's go." Zero said, walking into the house before glancing back at Kaname. "You too, Kuran. Come on in." He turned before saying. "You can wait for the chairman inside."

"Sorry for bothering." Kaname mumbled as he entered the house, closing the door behind him.

_**To be continued….**_

_**Review please…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.

Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Enjoy!

After the wedding, the past a bit

"_I'm back." Zero called, arriving home from elementary school. He closed the door softly behind him and headed towards the hallway to get to his room; however upon hearing familiar voices he paused outside the living room and listened in on the apparent argument that was in toll._

"_I will not accept it! I am your fiancée! You are supposed to marry me! " Yuki screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pounded at Kaname's chest. _

"_Shush, Yuki. Don't cry." Kaname whispered as he brushed the girl's hair behind her ear while keeping eye contact with his sister "It's not like what you think… it's complicated."_

_Yuki frowned at this. "Aren't you two best friends? How can you two get marry? Do you love him?"_

_Kaname flinched. "It's not like that… I need to protect him, Yuki… he's in a dire situation right now…" _

_Zero cringed at the words; his palm subconsciously gripping his chest._

"_Really?"_

_Kaname bit his inner cheek, hesitating. At that moment Zero walked into the living room answering the question instead, a smile plastered across his face. "Yes, it's true Yuki. Kana-san and I are best friends. He's only helping me escapes my uncle right now."_

_Kaname seemed stunned and hurt by this but it disappeared as quickly as it came as if it never existed. "Zero, when did you get home?" _

_Zero looked at Kaname and gave him a small smile which he knew Kaname would see through as it didn't reach his eyes. "Just a minute ago. I'm back."_

"_We...Welcome back."_

"… _I'll be in my room." With that Zero excused himself but when reaching the doorway, he stopped but didn't turn to the other. "Yuki, don't worry. It will never be what you think."_

_**That was the start of our mistrust towards each other's love. **_

* * *

Zero had never seen Kaname take a note so serious before while on the phone and because of this he was very curious to who was on the other line. He continued to eye the pureblood from the corner of his eye until the conversation finally came to a close where he then made eye contact.

"What is it?"

Zero flinched. "Ummmm… pancake?" he asked.

Kaname stared at him before nodding his head. "Yes, please."

Zero went to serve the pureblood, placing three pancakes on the plate before setting both the chocolate and strawberry syrups on the table next to the plate.

Kaname seemed to blink at the syrup bottles, a bit surprised.

"What is it?" It was now Zero's time to ask the question.

The pureblood snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Nothing… Thank you." He mumbled before grabbing the chocolate syrup and poured it on his pancake before doing the same with the strawberry syrup. Kaname zoned out again thinking about when Zero used to make pancakes, his favourite toppings had been chocolate and strawberry syrup and he always had three layers of pancakes, no more…no less. He was brought out of his musings when Zero responded.

"You're welcome." He said as he watched the pureblood dig in and for some reason, his heart started to beat hard. He felt nervous to Kaname's reaction to the food he made.

The taste set in and Kaname's expression softened. Unconsciously, he let out a compliment. "Mmm, it's delicious."

Zero felt his mood lighten up. "Thank you." He beamed, while subconsciously giving the pureblood a big smile showing the other how happy he was at hearing those words.

Soon however, he raised an eyebrow in confusion when he realized the pureblood was looking at him in surprised.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Zero asked, touching his cheek feeling self-conscious.

Kaname shook his head silently before raising his gaze towards the prefect again. "You're awfully nice today and you're smiling a lot… I'm a bit startled." The pureblood paused and then continued. "I miss this kind of you." He whispered under his breath.

Zero didn't catch the whisper but Koori who was sitting next to him did and the boy was curious. "Kana-chan."

Kaname glanced at the boy smiling before placing a finger to his lips. "Hush, its Kana-chan's secret. Don't tell anyone."

Koori blinked before nodding his head. "Ok." He replied before going back to eating.

Kaname returned his attention to Zero as the prefect opened his mouth to say something. "I'm feeling good today."

"Oh, could it be because of me?" he asked as a tease, smiling. _'Of course not. He hates me.'_ "Kid—"

"Yeah."

Kaname felt a jolt in his system and his eyes widened. "Ha?"

"Forget it. Finish your breakfast, Kuran." Zero pulled at his apron and made his way to the door. "I'll go call the chairman. Watch Koori for a minute will you?"

Kaname nodded as Zero left, waiting for his footsteps to die out before turning to Koori.

"Hey, Koori. Do you think I'm expecting too much?"

"Hm?" Koori tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

The sky was blue, the day windy and quite chilly. Students of Cross Academy were bursting with joy and excitement, chatting with one another. It was the start of the golden weekend.

All students was packing, excited to go back home. But a small amount of them were excited for another reason and it was the jointed class school trip.

_At the moon dorm_

"Ichijou, where is Kaname-sama?" Akatsuki asked.

"He ordered us to go first and he said he'll meet us at the train station." Takuma answered. "But… Kain-kun, are you sure you don't want to come too?"

Akatsuki nodded. "I can't leave Hanabusa alone. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into again?"

"Hey, that's not nice!" Aidou shouted in the background.

"Besides, he'll get lonely pretty easily." Akatsuki added.

"I will not!"

"Ignore him. Ruka won't be going anyway."

"Oh, my! Why?

"She'd feel left out without me and Hanabusa."

Takuma chuckled. "Ok, I understand."

"Have fun then." Akatsuki said before joining his cousin and Ruka.

"Thanks." Takuma said before calling the other participators to gather around together; they left soon after to the train station.

_At the chairman's place_

"Come on, Yuki-chan. We are going to be late." Cross called from the car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Yuki replied, closing the door behind her before getting into the car. Yuki glanced around, noticing the missing presence in the car. "Where's Zero?"

"He went earlier with Kaname and Koori."

Yuki twitched. "Zero and Kaname-senpai sure are getting close these days…"

"I guess so. Isn't it great?" Cross beamed.

Yuki glanced out of the window. "No, it's not." She whispered under her breathe.

"Hm? Did you say something Yuki-chan?"

"… Did you really allow Koori to go on this trip too?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why? He's a kid right now. Who knows what kind of problems he'll cause." Yuki asked, not trying to hide her exasperation.

Cross noticed right away the differences in his adopted daughter's usually caring voice. "You sound awfully mad, Yuki-chan. I thought you liked kids."

"I do not sound mad. Anyway you still haven't answered my question." Yuki said and this time more relaxed.

"Well, if I don't allow Koori on the trip, Kaname won't go either since he has to take care of Koori. And if Kaname doesn't go, the night class won't go either and the same goes for the day class students. So I have to allow Kaname to bring the little boy."

Yuki nodded, looking out the window again. Her expression darkened. "This is so troublesome." She mumbled and this time Cross heard her but didn't say anything even though he was little disgruntled by it.

* * *

"Kyaa! So cute!"

"Oh my God! He looks so much like Kaname-sama."

"Yeah, just like Koori-kun too."

"What's your name, boy?"

Koori gripped Kaname's shirt tighter. He was being flocked by a group of squealing girls. He should have been used to this kind of attention but still got nervous sometimes. Koori ignored the attention and hid his face into Kaname's shoulder.

"Aww… I got rejected." The girl said.

"I'm sorry. He's a bit shy around strangers." Kaname spoke politely.

"Oh, don't worry Kaname-sama. We don't mind. He's so cute after all." one of the girls said, touching Kaname's arm at the same time.

Her action only earned a painful slap to her arm. She yelped and glared at the person who had smacked her. "What was that for Kiryuu?!"

Zero replied her glare with his own deadly glare. The girl cringed away while the other girls gathered behind her. "Don't so obviously take advantage of the situation."

"I was not." The girl retorted.

Zero folded both his arms across his chest, looking annoyed. "Then you suppose for me to believe that crawling hand of yours just accidentally stroked Kuran's arm?"

The girl blushed as red as a tomato, seeming completely embarrassed and pissed. She stomped her feet and left with a huff, cursing the silver prefect; the other girls followed her like baby ducklings.

"You'll make enemies like that, Kiryuu. Why are you so pissed?" Kaname asked, frowning.

Zero didn't look at the pureblood. "I don't like them."

"Why?"

Zero turned to him, startling Kaname with his deep look. 'It's because they were all over you.'

Kaname blinked, he was making sure he was not hallucinating but when his sight was back on Zero, the prefect had shifted his attention to something else.

"What were you reading just now?" the prefect asked as a change of topic.

"A list of 'do or don't' regarding babysitting Koori made by his mom." Kaname replied, handing the paper out for confirmation.

Zero reached for it and scanned over it. 'No ice-cream, no candy and no chocolate. If he insists for chocolate then he can only have one bar a day. His noon naptime, his eating time and he is allergic to shrimp.' The list went on and on and it seemed like Koori's mom really went into detail when it came to her son's health. It also stated what to do if Koori threw a tantrum or started to wail all of sudden.

"Was it her on the phone just now, at breakfast?"

"Yes."

"How did you get to know her?"

"... It is so unlike you to ask so many questions?" 'Unless when you're jealous.' "You're acting weird today, Zero."

Zero snapped his head to the pureblood. His mouth was open but no words came out. He gritted his teeth, hiding his expression under his bangs. "I'm sorry."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. Zero was apologizing. That was even weirder. Subconsciously he leaned forward, using his free hand to pull Zero closer to him, their foreheads touching. Zero flinched at Kaname's touch. He lifted his eyes only to freeze when he realized their faces were so close.

"Umm… K…"

"You don't seem to have a fever." Kaname said as he leaned back, tilting his head. "But your face is red."

"It—it's because—"

"Kaname-senpai. Zero. What are you two doing?" Yuki suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Zero recoiled back, distancing himself from Kaname while Kaname straightened his back. The pureblood who recovered first smiled at Yuki "Good morning Yuki."

"Good morning Kaname-senpai, Zero." she smiled at the pureblood before glancing at Zero.

"Morning." The prefect said as he left hastily, almost bumping into the night class.

"Mou, Zero wait up! I need to talk to you." She called. "Excuse me." she said to Kaname before running after her adopted brother.

As soon as Yuki left, the night class joined Kaname. They greeted each other and Takuma reported to Kaname about Akatsuki and Ruka's absence. Then he left to take care of the sleeping Senri.

Sensing privacy, Koori tugged at Kaname's hair for attention which the pureblood gave gladly.

"What is it Koori? Don't pull at my hair so hard."

"Sorry but Kana-chan deserved it." Koori told, pouting.

"And why is it?"

"Pay attention, Kana-chan. Mommy wants to talk to you."

* * *

"Zero wait up. Hey, there is something I want to talk to you about!" Yuki called as she chased after the prefect.

"I'm not in the mood, Yuki." Zero replied lazily.

Yuki huffed, stomping her feet on the floor irritated before she caught up to Zero and stood in front of him. "It just a little favour." She pouted.

Zero eyed Yuki suspiciously before he agreed. Yuki pulled him in delight to more secluded place. The girl smiled at the boy.

"Help me get together with Kaname-sama..."

Zero flinched. "What?" he was not surprised to hear it but to hear it so boldly out of the blue kind of threw him off balance especially now when his reasons had change.

Yuki was still smiling. "Help me get together with Kaname-sama."

Zero was silent, almost in stupor before he regained his thought. "No!" he said with a growl in his voice.

"Why?" Yuki whined.

"Why would you even think I would agree to this?" Zero asked.

"Well you threw him out right. So just give him to me." Yuki answered unexpectedly. "Although he was not really yours in the first place."

Zero's eyes widened. What did Yuki say just now? "Yuki, you…"

Yuki smirked. "I remember…" She came closer to Zero. "… Every bit of it." She whispered.

Zero froze. Yuki remembered?! '_This is bad. Even I don't remember all my past yet. She gives me a bad feeling._' Zero thought before he snapped out of it when Yuki slammed her thin arm to the wall behind him, creating a loud smack.

"I got to say Zero, very good job in altering my memory and turning me into this disgusting human form. You made it so perfectly that I couldn't turn into my original form back so easily. You're a genius just like they said but you made a mistake not erasing my memory and just altering it." Yuki growled at him. "Now, why did you do that Zero? You altered others' memory and retained their vampirism but mine. Isn't that unfair?"

"You kill my child." Zero glared at the girl.

Yuki blinked at the unexpected answer before she laughed loudly. "Me? Kill your baby? Oh please. Your miscarriage is because of a depression and it was over such a little truth."

Yet again Zero flinched and Yuki noticed it. A big grin grazed her lips. "Oh, I see… It still affects you so much till now…. The fact Kaname-niisama loves me, not you." Yuki leaned in. "…even now. "

Zero frowned. He pushed Yuki away from him. "Shut up."

Yuki chuckled. "You don't have a chance with him. The only reason you two were together before was because of the curse and now since the curse is gone, he no longer needs you."

"That's not true." Zero tried to deny it though inside he had no confidence at all.

"What other possibility is there that he married you? You're only his obligation. Something he needs to keep him living. There is no love in the relationship. The fact he loves me even after his memory was sealed is the proof."

"No. He still desires me."

Yuki snorted. "Yeah, as his sex toy. I can't believe how a big of a whore you turned out to be Zero. You bitch." The old sweet Yuki spat.

"SHUT UP! I'm not his sex toy." He screamed.

"Then what are you?"

Zero couldn't answer. For a long time now he was wondering that too.

"I thought so." Yuki whirled around. "Don't interfere anymore, Zero or else I'll kill your precious second child." she warned and left.

* * *

"Alright, students, please line up according to your class. The teacher will give out the train ticket now." Chairman Cross voice resonated through the station.

The students started to line up and when it satisfied the chairman, he continued his little instruction while the other teachers gave out the tickets. "Now, please pay attention to the series of number on the ticket. That is your seat number. Please follow it correctly and those who already have their ticket please get on the train."

'KIIIIIIIII!' Kaname twitched and almost covered his ears at the piercing sound.

He jerked back, looking behind him. A frown was plastered deeply between his eyebrows.

"Kana-chan, what's wrong?" the little child in his arm asked.

The pureblood continued to let his gaze wondered around. "Do you see your mommy?"

Koori shook his head. "No. Why?"

Kaname didn't answer but tried to locate Zero's presence right away instead. Having no problem detecting the boy's presence, he headed towards a dark corner under the stairs in silent. Something was wrong with Zero. He could feel it through the bond, Zero's depression.

The pureblood turned around a corner and froze when he came across a gloomy form of the prefect. Zero was crouching down, head in his knees while his arms wound around his head loosely. A black cloud of stress was hovering over him.

Kaname put Koori down and approached Zero, reaching down to touch the prefect's arm.

"Zero…"

The touch startled Zero. His head snapped up and his eyes widened before seeming to glisten.

"What's wr—!" The pureblood's voice stuck in his throat when suddenly Zero leaped up, wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck and pressing his face into Kaname's shoulder.

* * *

When Cross saw Yuki approaching him, the girl seemed different. The air around her was mature but almost evil. She also had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Here your ticket, Yuki-chan." Cross handed a ticket to his adopted daughter and the girl accepted it with a sweet smile. She thanked him. "You're welcome, my dear… did you do something? You look like you've accomplished something big."

Suddenly the smile on her face dropped as she stared coldly at him. "Well a matter of fact…" she smirked. "… I did." She uttered before entering the train leaving Cross shivering.

* * *

Kaname and Zero stood in silence. Kaname was too concerned about Zero to bother about their position while Zero was in his own world. As for Koori, he was standing by the side of the stairs watching curiously at the two teenagers.

Kaname could feel Zero's back quivering. A big amount of fear was gushing out of the prefect and he was really stressed out over something.

"Zero?"

The prefect tightened his embrace, snuggling into Kaname's chest looking for comfort. "Kana-san." Zero called but since his voice was broken and muffled, it was difficult for the pureblood make out the words.

Kaname blinked. He continued to feel shock over Zero continuous affection display. His hand reached up, itchy to pat the prefect back, to provide the prefect the comfort he needed.

'PREETTTTT!'

The sound startled both of them and Zero pushed the pureblood away. Zero hung his head low, covering his eyes with his bangs.

"… The train… we're going to miss it." Zero mumbled before he walked past the pureblood, picking Koori up and carried him with him.

* * *

Senri tapped Takuma's shoulder asking for attention. "Takuma, the chairman is asking where Kaname-sama is. He is going to miss the train."

Takuma got up and looked around. Just when he was going to leave his seat, he saw the pureblood get in after Zero and Koori, carrying Zero's bag. The sight somehow stuck in his head.

"They look like a family." Rima's sudden comment shocked him. It shocked him since he was thinking the same thing.

Takuma chuckled. "I have to agree to that, Rima."

* * *

"Oh, Kaname-senpai! What's your seat number?" Yuki voice entered his hearing when Kaname came across her.

"K27."

"That's right next to me. Come sit down." She said so happily.

Kaname nodded before he saw Zero was walking away. "Zero, where are you going? Your seat is here." He told, indicating the two empty seats facing Yuki's and his seat.

Zero whirled around quietly, glancing at the seat then to Yuki and back to the seat. He put Koori down on the seat in front of Yuki beside the window before he excused himself to the wash room. Kaname stared at the prefect's retreating back, wondering why he was acting weird and felt bothered to sit in the same group with Yuki. Maybe they had a fight. He thought as he put away their bag in the place above their seat and closed it when he was done.

The pureblood then took a seat. Yuki turned to him so excitedly but before she could start a conversation with him, Kaname asked her first. "Did you have a fight with Zero, Yuki?"

"No. We never fight." Yuki spoke in an innocent tone.

Kaname nodded and hummed in respond. Completely in silence, Yuki took the opportunity to strike a conversation with her crush.

A few minutes later

"Zero sure is taking a long time in there… I'll go check on him." the pureblood said suddenly, putting a pause to Yuki's chattering as he got up and left the girl.

"Ah! You don't need…" The pureblood was already so far away. Yuki clenched her palm. "Ceh!" Yuki cussed lightly under her breath.

"You shouldn't curse aunty." A pair of purple innocent orbs gleamed at her.

"Au—aunty?! Zip your mouth boy or I'll spank you." Yuki almost shouted, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

Koori was startled. His lips trembled and his eyes glittered. "Hic!"

Yuki's eyes widen. The kid was going to ruin her image if he cried now. _'I can't let that happen.'_ She thought as she reached out to the kid but before she could touch him, the kid left his seat and searched for Senri's comfort since his parents were nowhere in sight. The maroon eyes vampire looked at her in disapprove.

Yuki huffed and sat back in her seat, annoyed.

* * *

'_Knock,knock,knock'_

"Zero. Are you ok in there?" Kaname asked while knocking on the washroom door.

There was no answer but Kaname knew Zero was listening.

"Hey, let me in." he spoke.

Again he was greeted by silence but a few seconds later he heard the lock shifted and the door creaked open. The pureblood entered and closed the door behind him. Zero was not looking at him but focused on the sink instead.

"…"

"What is bothering you, Zero?" Kaname asked.

Zero shook his head. "Nothing."

"You're depressed. There must be something wrong." Kaname urged. The fact the prefect hadn't blew up at him for calling his first name was even worrying.

Zero bit his inner cheek, hesitating over something before he lifted his gaze to the pureblood. "Ne, Kaname. Let's stop this. I don't like this deal."

Kaname was confused. "What are you talking about Zero?"

Zero eyebrows creased in trouble. "I'm talking about the stranger deal. It's not working at all. The deal only means you can't leave me alone. Just like now."

"Are you saying you don't like it that I care?"

"That's not it!" Zero gripped Kaname's shirt with both his hands. The action startled both of them; Zero shifted his gaze from meeting the purebloods. "I don't know. Anyway what I'm saying is the deal is a hassle. Yes you care for me but at the same time you pull away from me and are cold. I don't like it. It confused me greatly. I don't understand your intention by doing so." Zero frowned up to the pureblood. "Is it so fun making me confused, toying with my heart?"

Kaname caught Zero's palms in his. "What are talking about Zero? Fine, if you don't want the deal, the deal is off. But toying with your heart? Why would I do that?"

Zero's lips were trembling. "Because I'm you chess piece for your precious Yuki." He whispered, looking straight into Kaname's eyes.

"That… is no longer true."

"Are you going to deny it? What is it? Are you throwing me away too? Am I no longer needed?" Zero sounded desperate. It was as if he was going to break down in any minute.

Kaname noticed it and he felt like he had to put a stop to it. "Stop it Zero. What is this nonsense about?" Kaname raised his voice.

Zero clenched his fist tightly. "I'm confused Kaname! I no longer know who to hate. Is it you or is it Yuki? Why are you so nice to me? Why do you desire me? I'm a man and still you raped me. Why?! You loved Yuki don't you?"

How should he say this? Yes, of course he loved the girl, she is his sister but Zero doesn't know that. "Yeah but it's not like what you think." Ok... Maybe that didn't sound right.

Zero pulled his hand harshly from Kaname's hold. "How is it not like what I think? What is it that you really want Kaname?" he asked loudly, almost screaming.

Kaname couldn't answer. Zero was only going to think he was crazy if he said he wanted his mate, the prefect back. The prefect had no memory of the past and with his emotion so jumbled up right now, he doesn't think he can get his point straight to the prefect. So he silenced himself.

Zero gritted his teeth, frustrated and left the small compartment.

Meanwhile as for Kaname, he was rooted to the spot. He face palmed himself and covered his eyes with the same hand, leaning his head back onto the wall. A heavy chuckle left him. "This is going to be hard. Why was I such a jerk before?" he asked himself.

* * *

It was a long ride. When they arrived at the hotel it was already so dark and late into the night. Zero sat in front of Kaname in the train but never once they locked eyes. Zero busied himself taking care of Koori. He already memorized the list Koori's mom made so he had no problem handling the boy. Kaname tried to talk to him but Zero just ignored him. He only got a response through Koori.

"Alright students, we are 'drawing lot' to decide the room numbers. The boys and girls are separate and three people in one room. Come on step right up, boys to Taouga-sensei and girls to Reiko-sensei. Then you can ask for the key from Mayu-sensei." Cross called out.

The students shuffled around, excited to draw the lot and some even seen praying for good roommates. Kaname saw Zero draw the lot and for Koori too. A smile grazed his feature when he drew the same room numbers with Koori. That is so lucky.

Their eyes met abruptly. Kaname smiled but Zero huffed and looked away, pulling Koori with him.

Then it was Kaname's turn to draw. For some reason he suddenly felt nervous and he kept staring at the drawing box. He only snapped out of his daze when Yagari faked a cough and told him to hurry. The pureblood complied without a word and glanced at the number.

"Everyone have their number already right? Ok, you can all go and rest now. The schedule starts tomorrow at eight. Everyone please have a good rest and no sneaking out. Yagari-sensei and I will be in charge tonight. Also whoever wants to try soaking in the onsen first tonight can go try but make sure to return to your room before the curfew at 10 o'clock." Cross took a breather before continued. "Do you all understand?" he asked.

"Yes, Cross-sensei." The excited students chirped.

Cross grinned widely. "Ok, you are dismissed." He said and everyone turned to the elevator to go to their respected rooms.

Kaname got onto a different elevator from Zero. He didn't know Zero's room number nor did he know Koori's but he wasn't worried. Koori was in good care of Zero although he really wanted to be in the same room as them.

'DING'

The sound snapped him out of his thoughts when he realized he had arrived onto his floor. He got out and glanced at the tag of his room number again. '707' Kaname hummed, placing the key back into his pocket.

The hotel was not what he thought it would be. When he heard onsen, he thought the chairman would bring them to a Japanese traditional onsen house but he didn't. The chairman brought them to more modern hotel that was famous for their onsen healing ability.

The hotel seemed luxurious and grand. It was almost in the same standard as the Moon dorm but more striking considering their odd monkey-looking statues present in every inch of the corner of the hotel. Even the hotel logo was a big hairy mountain monkey.

Kaname stopped musing alone when he arrived at his door room. He fished out his key and was going to unlock the door when his key met another key. He looked up to the owner.

"Zero?!" he mumbled, surprised but truly thrilled. "Koori." He smiled. The child smiled back.

Zero made an unpleasant face. "We're changing rooms." He groaned but Koori stopped him by tugging his shirt.

"Mommy, Koori want to sleep with Kana-chan. Please?" Koori requested, already dazed with sleep.

Zero narrowed his eye to the pureblood. "Alright, then I'm changing the room."

Once again Koori stopped him, rubbing at one of his closed eye sleepily. "No. Koori wants to sleep with mommy. Mommy and Kana-chan." Koori mumbled before his grip lost and he fell.

The pureblood caught his child and realized Koori had only fallen asleep. "He's asleep." Kaname said as he stood up with the child in his arms.

Zero sighed in relief. He opened the door as if giving up to Koori's requests. "Get him in Kaname."

"You're staying?" he asked as he got in with his bag and Koori.

Zero didn't answer but he did enter the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Ichiru knocked on the door and only entered the room when he was granted permission.

"How did it go?" an adult voice greeted him.

"Nasty." Ichiru made a face as he took a seat in the study room in front of the adult Zero.

"I take it that she didn't take it so well?"

Ichiru nodded. "You were right when you said she already remembered her past. She was keeping it quiet since she didn't understand why everyone seemed not to have memory at all. And she was furious when she found it was Nii-san's work. She almost killed me because I look like my brother. That crazy girl."

"Well Yuki never liked me before. She was so sweet when she didn't have her memory though. Maybe I should erase her memory permanently." Zero-san mused alone with a dark gleam in his eyes. Then he shook his head. "Neh that would be more dangerous."

"But, Zero-san. Why do we have to tell Yuki that Kuran's memory was seal and hers was altered?" Ichiru asked. He actually disapproved of the idea at first but Zero-san still wanted him to do it.

Zero-san shifted in his chair. "Koori's presence in this dimension had changed something in the past. Yuki received her memory too early and she is the type to deceive others with her innocent look. If Zero was to get pregnant, Yuki will be the first to find out and she will surely kill Zero's child before the child got to see the light."

"But why do we—"

"By telling her earlier, she won't stay silent and will in turn threaten Zero because she thinks if she doesn't do that, Zero will steal Kaname from her. And by that, Zero will be prepared for the worst as he already knows Yuki remembers."

"Oh… I get it now." Ichiru nodded before pouting. "But that still will not justify my sacrifice."

Zero-san chuckled. "Did Yuki really beat you that hard?"

* * *

Kaname had ended up joining two single beds into one and he lay Koori down in the centre. He lay on the left side of the boy while Zero on the right. Kaname stared at the pitch black wall; the light being out. An hour had already passed but he still couldn't sleep. Something was on his mind.

'_**Is it so fun making me confused, toying with my heart?'**_

'_Of course not Zero. I'll never toy with your heart. What I want is for you to welcome me back into your heart.' _

The deal made Kaname realized something. Even though he stayed away from Zero, he still wanted him, needed him and desired him. He couldn't erase the feeling nor could he let the prefect go. But the guilt of his past treatment towards Zero still haunted him. Do I really deserve Zero? Is it ok for me to continue loving him?

Also the fact that Zero sealed his memory… Doesn't that meant Zero doesn't want to do anything with him anymore?

'_**Are you going to deny it? What is it? Are you throwing me away too? Am I no longer needed?'**_

'True, you were once my chess piece but not anymore. You're more than that. I value you more than anything in the world so why do you ask me if I'm throwing you away. It was you who threw me away. It was you who didn't need me anymore. Why did you seal my memory, Zero?'

'_**I'm confused Kaname! I no longer know who to hate. Is it you or is it Yuki? Why are you so nice to me? Why do you desire me? I'm a man and still you raped me. Why?! You love Yuki don't you?'**_

'_Something is bothering me. Why would you hate Yuki?'_

'_**How is it not like what I think? What is it that you really want Kaname?'**_

'_Like I said, she is only my sister. There are no romantic feelings between us two. Yuki may love me more than as a brother but my heart only belongs to you. Why won't you understand Zero?' _

Kaname shifted his body so he could face Zero. The prefect's looked so peaceful in his sleep.

'_What is it that I want? I want you to be happy.' _

His relationship with Zero had been so complicated for a long time now. _'Of course…'_ Kaname came to a realization. His hand reached out to caress Zero's cheek. "I never confessed to you properly before."

_**To be continue…..**_

_**Review please…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**

**Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.**

**Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.**

**AN : So my friend read my fic and she didn't understand the 'KIII' sound... well that the sound of Kaname and Zero's bond. Anyway, thank you for all readers who reviewed on the previous chapter. I couldn't really remember if I had thanked all the reviewer yet. Also, thank you for other who read this fiction too. I'm sorry if my updates took so long. I'm a lazy butt. Even though I had ideas, it took me so long to write it since I'm reallyx10 lazy. Sorrry. **

**Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

"_I'm home…" Zero's words died out as soon as he sensed a dreadful aura, Yuki. _

_He sighed, his mood to see Kaname dissolving as he knew the girl would be clinging to the pureblood and knowing Kaname, he would be content in receiving the attention. _

_He was about to head upstairs when Kaname greeted him. "Welcome home, Zero." the pureblood whispered pulling him close and kissing his forehead. "How was your day?" he asked smiling. _

_The pureblood seemed to be in a good mood. _

_Zero found himself smiling in response. "It was fun. I— "_

"_Nii-sama." Zero's words were cut off as Yuki's voice pulled Kaname's attention away from him. _

"_Hm?" the pureblood turned, meeting the innocent girl's eyes. _

_She was pouting with a look on her face that screamed 'puppy dog eyes'. "Come on, Nii-sama. I want to know what happened next…" she said referring to the conversation they were having prior his entrance. _

"_Alright…" Kaname smiled, ruffling the girl's hair before he was pulled way, leaving Zero alone. _

_The boy stared at the two siblings, feeling a twinge in his heart. He was jealous. Yuki had always gained Kaname's attention so easily and for some reason, this made Zero feel like he was the third wheel even though he was the one married to Kaname. _

_Zero grimaced. 'Well, I'm just a friend to him… it's not like he loves me…'_

_Looking up at Yuki, he flinched when his eyes made contact with hers. The girl was smirking as though she had a won a prize; being smug before she looked away. Zero felt another stab to his heart and ran upstairs. 'Stupid siblings!'_

* * *

**'_TUD'_**

_Zero found himself on the ground, getting dirt all over his white shirt and dirtying his trousers. He hissed when he realized he had scraped his knees causing them to become red. He turned to glare at the person that had pushed him out of nowhere. _

"_Yuki?! What did you do that for?"_

"_My hand slips." She said looking uninterested and not in the least guilty._

_Zero got up and dusted himself. "Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe that?" he snorted; he was going to walk away from the girl when her next words stopped him._

"_You'll never have him." she shouted at him. _

"_Kana-san is no one's possession." Zero retorted._

"_That is where you're wrong. He belongs to me. He has always been mine since I was born." She said while grinning; satisfied. _

_Zero twitched. The girl was being annoying. She had become a brat ever since the wedding. "Whatever, Yuki." The verbal fight was useless. They weren't getting anywhere with this. "What is it that you really want to say to me?"_

_Yuki's eyes narrowed at him. "Break it off with him. You don't deserve Nii-sama. You don't even have the requirement to be his mate."_

_Zero's small palms clenched unconsciously, his body jerked back. "And what is this requirement you're talking about?"_

_Yuki's face was hard for once and she looked way to mature compared to her age. "We're the Kuran's, the most powerful purebloods of all time and at this moment in time; only two of us still exist. Your marriage to Nii-sama is only a hindrance. We need an heir to continue the Kuran line and you, a boy can't get pregnant. You're no use to us except to die for Nii-sama's sake."_

**'**_**THUMP'** He was being a burden to Kaname._

_Zero pushed Yuki away hard. "SHUT UP!"_

"_Kyaa!" The girl fell._

_Zero was panting hard in anger and only realized he had hit Yuki when Kaname's angry voice reached his ears._

"_Zero!" a pair of lilac eyes snapped to the pureblood's direction, seeing the said pureblood marching towards them. Kaname seemed mad and he was frowning. Zero suddenly felt fear bubbling in his heart and guilt for losing it just now. _

_The pureblood knelt beside Yuki, examining the girl in concern. "Yuki! Are you ok?"_

_Yuki nodded but there were tears at the corner of her eyes and it seemed she had scraped her palms on some sharp stones. They were healing but there had been a lot of blood oozing out seconds ago. Kaname wasn't affected by the blood which was a relief. _

_Kaname was fawning over Yuki before a pair of wine orbs turned to him. "Zero, why did you do that to Yuki? You hurt her. You know better than to attack someone without a reason."_

_Zero was speechless. Kaname was blaming him. Suddenly he felt anger replacing the fear and guilt he felt just now. _

"_SHUT UP!" he screamed, glaring at the pureblood. _

**'_Pang!'_**

_Zero felt a sting on his cheek. His eyes were wide in shock as his body trembled. He brought his hand to his abused cheek. Kaname slapped him… he slapped him… and it because of Yuki?!_

"_I will not tolerate your attitude towards Yuki anymore. You always pick fights with her. Apologize to her." Kaname spoke._

_Zero clenched his palms. Kaname had hurt him more seriously before but that was his beast hurting him; not Kaname. Compared to that, Kaname's slap felt more painful. His chest felt more pain than any physical injury Kaname's beast had inflicted on him before. _

_It hurt so much when Kaname took Yuki's side. He felt betrayed. _

"_Zero, apologize." Kaname spoke again. _

_Zero didn't say anything. He just continued to glare at the ground, biting his inner cheek with his fists clenched so hard, they turned white. _

_Yuki got up, tugging at Kaname's shirt. She was smirking but Kaname wasn't looking so he didn't see it. "Nii-sama. It's ok. Don't blame Zero. He wasn't at fault. I said something and hurt him. It's not his fault." The girl said pulling an act. _

_Zero was fuming when Kaname believed her. _

"_Are you sure Yuki? I can't imagine you saying anything that would hurt Zero." Kaname replied. _

_Zero gritted his teeth. 'She's not that nice you know!'_

"_I'm at fault here, Nii-sama." She then turned to Zero. "I'm sorry Zero. Will you forgive me?" she asked. _

_Zero wasn't taken in by her act. He stayed silent. _

"_Zero, say something! Yuki is saying sorry."_

_The anger returned tenfold. He glared at Kaname and screamed. "I HATE YOU, KANA-SAN!" then he ran off into the house, crying. _

_That night, Kaname had apologized. He didn't like it when Zero hated him and thus kept apologizing until he was forgiven. Zero on the other hand didn't like the look of misery on Kaname's face so forgave him even though knowing that Kaname had no idea what had happened._

* * *

_Later… _

"_What are you doing, Zero?" said coming in sight of the messy library where Zero was currently residing, reading. _

_Zero looked up to the doctor, wearing a confused expression. "Sensei, why is it only girls can get pregnant? I don't understand."_

_The doctor blinked confusedly before realizing it must be one of Yuki-sama's mental torments again. "Well, Zero… girls have ovum while boys don't. That's all."_

_Zero blinked then frowned. "So if I have ovum, I can get pregnant too?"_

_The doctor didn't even flinch as he nodded. _

_The child stood up from the pile of books before heading towards a darker corner of the library where some old, dusty books were kept. His little finger trailed the organized books, reading the titles as he searched before he pulled out a worn out book and opened it carefully. _

_The doctor seemed a bit worried. "You aren't doing what I think you're doing, are you?"_

"_I am."_

"_There is no such thing" _

"_There is. I read about it before. It's rather a large magic consuming spell." Zero replied. He sounded so calm, it worried the doctor. The child didn't know what he was getting himself into. _

"_Zero, I think you are better off not doing this. It's dangerous. There may be a side effect."_

_However Zero was silent, the air around him was changing and soon he was surrounded by blinding light. The doctor immediately covered his eyes. _

**'_TUD'_**

_As suddenly as the light had come, it was gone seconds later and the atmosphere had returned to normal. The doctor pulled his hand away from his eyes and as soon as he saw the unconscious body of Zero, he ran to the boy, checking his pulse. _

_The silence was unnerving as his heart beat loudly in his chest. A minute past and the doctor sighed in relief. There was a pulse, the boy was ok. _

_He sighed. "Why did you go so far, Zero?"_

* * *

Zero stirred from his sleep. His eyes blinked to adjust to the dark. His chest felt heavy and he realized Koori was sleeping on top of him, looking really comfortable in his position. He smiled before shifting his gaze to his side.

Kaname's face was so close to his but he couldn't find it in himself to move away. He noticed the pureblood's arm was hugging him and Koori and he moved to snuggle closer.

"Warm…" he mumbled alone. His hand moved to caress the pureblood's sharp jaw before he flinched back and snuggled closer, closing his eyes forcefully.

'_Just for a while… Just for a little while, let me be with you like this.'_ Soon he was back in his sleep world.

* * *

"Emgh…! NO! NO!NO!" Kaname clamped his ringing ears, trying to block out Koori's shrieks. The child had been whining for a while now. He was fine when he awoke and took a shower, however now when the time came to putting clothes on; Koori was making a fuss and started to whimper when Kaname grabbed a hold of him.

He couldn't help but sigh.

"What is it Koori? Why are you so agitated? You're going to wake up mommy." The pureblood said to the child. Once in a while he would take a look at Zero who was still in blissful sleep. It was still early as he glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock in the morning.

Koori pouted before whining again, ruffling his hair into a mess, pulling at it and stomping his feet. He looked so uncomfortable but the pureblood couldn't figure out the reason at all.

"Mm… why is Koori crying, Ka—name?" Zero yawned, stretching his limbs.

Kaname shrugged his shoulder up. "I think he doesn't want to wear his clothes."

Zero blinked. "You got the clothes wrong. Put him in something comfortable like a t-shirt or hoodie. He doesn't like shirts with buttons." He said as he reached for the clock on the nightstand and noticed there were still 2 hours till the time needed to get up. "It's still early…"

"You can go back to sleep Zero. I'll wake you in an hour." Kaname told as he helped Koori putting on his white t-shirt and black shorts.

"Where are you two heading?" Zero asked.

"Walking around, looking around." The pureblood answered as he took a comb and brushed Koori's hair.

Zero hummed as he shifted his attention to the now quiet Koori. He moved and brushed the child's cheek. "He sure has quietened down quickly." He mumbled before smiling. "Good morning, Koori."

Koori whirled around and climbed up onto the bed before giving Zero a hug and a peck to his cheek. "Good morning, Mommy."

Zero hugged the child back and the boy nuzzled his chest. Zero blinked. "Koori, are you still sleepy?"

Koori shook his head. Zero however felt something was wrong with the child. He brushed the child's hair, his eyes slowly wondering to Kaname who was tidying the mess Koori had made with his tantrum. Zero opened his mouth but not a word came out. He kept quiet and continued to stare at the pureblood's back.

Suddenly the pureblood turned around, noticing the stare he was receiving. In that moment, Zero finally got the courage to speak up.

"'Morning." He said, immediately moving his gaze away.

Kaname however was feeling good since his presence was being acknowledged. "Good morning."

* * *

"Alright kids, get ready for the morning exercise." The chairman cheered on top of the stage. Many of the students groaned in embarrassment of their chairman while others were excited to move their body in the morning.

The chairman had used the hotel's garden for a session of aerobic exercises where some of the other residents who were interested joined in. The old hunter was having fun, being the centre of attention.

"Can someone drag him down from there?" Zero growled, frowning.

Takuma chuckled as he moved to the beat. "Oh, come on Kiryuu-kun. This is fun. Look even Senri is getting the hang of it."

Zero glanced at the maroon haired noble. True, he was moving, copying the chairman's movement though his expression stayed expressionless. Zero 'tsked' and stretched out, doing his own exercise.

Kaname chuckled inwardly. Zero would always be unique. Then he noticed Koori was following Zero and he couldn't help but feel amused at the sight. Suddenly someone crashed into him. Kaname quickly moved to capture the person and not to his surprise, it was Yuki who was being a klutz.

"Are you ok, Yuki?" he asked. Zero and Koori paused for a minute to see what the commotion was before continuing. Takuma also stopped to ask about her condition while Senri and Rima just glanced her way uninterested.

Yuki giggled. "Sorry." Then she pulled herself up. "Thank you, Kaname-senpai."

"You're welcome." The pureblood replied. He smiled at the girl.

They then continued where they had just left off. Yuki moved closer to Kaname, brushing her arms with the pureblood. "Ne, later, let's have breakfast together."

Kaname noticed the girl's closeness but didn't think much about it since Yuki could be bold sometimes. "Hmm… but I promised to eat with Zero and Koori." He had not done such a thing as Zero had not given him an answer yet.

Zero flinched and raised a fine eyebrow. "Hey, when did I agree?" he whirled around facing the pureblood.

The pureblood smiled as he moved closer to Zero. "You didn't protest to the idea so I took your silence as a yes."

Zero scowled. "Don't assume, Kaname."

"Then can you please agree?" Kaname asked but it sounded a lot like a kid whining. Koori giggled but didn't say anything though as he thought the pureblood looked funny at the moment.

Zero jerked back. His heart wanted to agree really desperately but somehow, the glare he was receiving from Yuki was suppressing his desire. "I…." Zero looked down, avoiding Yuki's hatred gaze.

Koori blinked up to his mom. He could feel the adult's discomfort. Thus he looked around for the source and he saw that the mean aunty was glaring at his mom.

Koori tugged at Zero's sweatpants and pulled his innocent charm. "Please?"

The prefect was lost for words. His gaze switched between Kaname, Yuki and Koori. He was hesitated because of Yuki's threat but Kaname's and Koori's earnestness affected him more than Yuki's words.

Zero finally smiled and he agreed. "Alright."

Meanwhile Yuki trembled in anger as she huffed and left the trio.

* * *

Yuki raised an eyebrow in annoyance at the sight in front of her. It was breakfast time and though Yuki knew Kaname was going to eat with Zero, she joined the group anyway. Kaname was sitting in front of her and Koori was beside him while Zero sat at the other side of the child.

Kaname was feeding Koori and sometimes Zero would do the same. The scene irritated her since they looked so much like a family.

"Hey, can't he feed himself? He is like what 10?" Yuki asked.

Kaname corrected her. "Koori is six, Yuki." Then he apologized. "Sorry, it's just Koori doesn't have much of a appetite." The pureblood then turned to Zero. "Zero, don't you think something is wrong with Koori?"

Zero nodded—he too felt like that for a while - as he felt the child's forehead. "He's a bit warm but I don't know if it a fever or not."

Kaname blinked in wonder. He put his fork down and tilted Koori chin up before he leaned down, touching his forehead with Koori. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Kaname pulled away. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe he has mild fever." Kaname stood up from his seat. "I'll go inform the chairman."

Zero nodded and Kaname left. Koori leaned into him, cuddling with his eyes half-lidded. The child seemed like he was going to fall asleep any minute now. In response, Zero stroked the boy's hair and back.

The calmness and silence only lasted for a while as Yuki spoke up. "Spoiled brat."

"He doesn't disrupt you so leave him out of this." Zero retorted without looking at the girl he once called little sister.

"He's interfering with my plan, just like you."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Stop, Yuki. He doesn't have anything to do with us." He warned.

"Of course…" the girl smirked. "He's your precious second son."

Zero raised an eyebrow. He was confused. Yesterday, Yuki did say the same thing.

_**"Don't interfere anymore, Zero or else I'll kill your precious second child."**_

Sure, he thought Koori as his child and with him calling him 'mommy', he got more attached to the kid. But Koori is not his child. Why is Yuki so fixed with the idea?

"Zero, I may not have my powers right now but I always have tricks up my sleeves." Yuki's words snapped Zero out of his thought. He eyed the girl. "Koori, it's so easy to get my hands on him. Put your guard down and he's a goner."

Zero shivered. Yuki's eyes were hard and cold. She was wearing the same gaze as before a misfortune fell upon him in the past. What is she planning this time? Zero couldn't stand it anymore. He felt like Koori's life was going to be at stake if he stayed there any longer. He didn't care about his own safety but Koori's safety he did.

He stood up and carried Koori with him, leaving the table without a word while keeping his gaze down.

* * *

At twelve o'clock, the students of Cross Academy got into two buses heading to a castle, one of the attractions of the trips. The night class and the perfects headed to one bus while the day class students were on the other bus. Zero was sitting with Koori while Kaname was with Yuki.

As soon as the pureblood saw Zero and Koori, he approached them. He leaned on the chair for support. "Zero, where did you go after breakfast? You went under the radar." Kaname asked as he couldn't sense the two even after searching for a while.

"Koori needed some fresh air so I was in the hotel garden with him." Zero said, caressing Koori's hair. Koori was being really clingy and wouldn't let him go and now he had fallen asleep, he still wouldn't let go of Zero.

"How's his temperature? Is it getting higher?" Kaname asked, ignoring the obvious lie Zero had just told me. If Koori had needed fresh air, there was no need for the prefect to hide his presence.

Zero felt Koori's neck and forehead with his palm. "It's warmer than it was a minute ago." Zero said his voice filled with concern.

"I have some medicine that I got from the chairman… wait, I'll go get it. It's in my bag." Kaname was going to go back to his place when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Wait, are sure this is ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it could be a side effect from Aidou's potion."

Kaname smiled and put a comforting hand on Zero's. "It's ok. I just phoned Aidou. There is no after effect."

Zero hummed and nodded. Kaname then left while Takuma, who was sitting in front with Senri turned around. "Is Koori sick?" he asked as Senri too turned.

"Yeah, it seems so. He has a fever."

"Oh, poor him." Takuma said while Senri touched Koori's cheek for confirmation and comfort. Zero couldn't really read the stoic vampire.

Kaname came back a few seconds later. "Here. Try using the syringe. Koori is a fussy eater when it comes to medicine."

"Thanks." The prefect said as he took the offered things and shook Koori awake. "Koori, Koori… wake up. Come on, you need to eat your medicine."

Koori stirred and whined but with a little more coaxing, the boy woke up and sat up straight. Zero fed him the medicine.

"Yuck, it's horrible…" Koori whined.

"Here, have some water." Kaname gave Koori a bottle of mineral water. Koori took it immediately and drank it eagerly.

After finishing, Zero took the bottle and capped it. Koori thanked Kaname and Kaname returned to his seat. Takuma and Senri too turned around after wishing Koori to get well.

Koori went back to sleep and Zero was left to his silence. Feeling bored, he took out his mp3 from his bag and accidentally glanced towards Kaname's place, only to see Yuki was talking happily with the pureblood while the pureblood had a smile on his face. His heart ached but all he could do was to suppress his feeling by telling himself he didn't feel anything and the scene meant nothing.

* * *

Finally the bus stopped. Zero glanced out of the window and searched for the castle. The beauty of the Victorian style castle struck him but somehow he felt a lump in his throat and a sting in the back of his eyes.

**'Du-dap'**

'Strange. Somehow it feels so… nostalgic.'

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of the castle, only snapping out of it when he touched the glass window.

He looked at his hand confusedly. 'What was I doing?' he asked himself before feeling two pair of eyes on him. He turned towards the source and came in contact with two pairs of dark brown eyes. Yuki and Kaname were looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

Both of the brunettes shook their head. Yuki left the bus quickly while Kaname approached him. Zero ignored the pureblood by carefully picking Koori up and carrying the boy in his arm as he used his free hand to slide his bag on his shoulder.

"Do you need help carrying him?" Kaname asked.

"No, I can manage it on my own, besides Koori isn't that heavy." Zero answered as he passed by the pureblood.

Zero walked down, getting out of the bus as Kaname followed him. He continued to walk away from the pureblood as to not be seen with him however the brunette continued to follow him closely. He was irritated by the action but suddenly the magnificent sight of the castle yet again made him stop.

"Is the sight of the castle a real shock to you Zero?" Kaname whispered beside him.

Zero didn't take his eyes away from the fortress. "That's not it."

"Then?"

"Somehow… I feel like I kn—"

Suddenly Yuki appeared beside the pureblood. "Kaname-senpai, there you are. The chairman is calling for you." Yuki called, lying through her teeth easily.

Kaname nodded then turned back to Zero. The silverette was still staring at the castle. Kaname wanted to hear what Zero was going to say just now but the constant calling from the impatient Yuki made him forget about his desire and just follow the girl.

Zero however did not realize he was left alone with Koori and continued to mumble alone. "… I know this place."

* * *

The tour had started a few minutes ago but Zero was not focusing on the tour guide at all. They were heading to the ball room where all the students could play dress up and experience a social ball party like in the olden days. However he was in his own world.

"You are going to walk into a wall if you don't pay attention." A familiar voice spoke behind Zero.

Zero stopped, blinking at the wall in front of him. He was heading right for the wall; if not for the warning he would have walked straight into it. He turned to the person who warned him only to be face to face with his reflection. The only difference being the long silver hair tied in a low pony tail and the suit the other wore.

"Tha—thank you but… who are you? You're not Ichiru." The man in front of him was more mature than he was as well as Ichiru. He also seemed older.

The adult just smiled in reply, making Zero more curious to who he was. However, suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Kaname was glancing around. Zero had disappeared again and the last time he saw him was before they had to change clothes.

Kaname glanced at the changing rooms. There were still some students using the rooms which made him think that maybe Zero was in one of them with Koori however he could not sense their auras which made him worry as he had no idea where they had gone. As Koori was impossible to trace because of his seal, Zero was his best bet but his aura had gone under the radar too as well as not being able to hear his thoughts which made him worry more as it seemed that he may have been unconscious.

'_He isn't, is he?'_ The thought came out of nowhere. Suddenly Kaname felt concerned. Maybe he should search for him…

"Kaname-senpai, let's go." Yuki who was dressed in a simple light pink dress approached him and hooked their arms together.

Kaname hesitantly nodded, casting one last look around the changing rooms before guiding Yuki to the ball room where all the other students had crowded.

* * *

"Ermm…"

Zero's eyes fluttered open. The height of the high ceiling met his eyes and he looked around in a daze, trying to figure out why he was lying on the floor.

He sat up.

'_What happened?'_ he thought as he groaned, feeling a headache hammering his brain.

"_**You are going to walk into a wall if you don't pay attention."**_

Zero flinched. _**That guy!**_ He stood up. "What did he do to knock me out? Besides who is he? He had silver hair." _Just like a Kiryuu. _

Is he a Kiryuu? But lately there a lot of people who have silver hair though they aren't relate to a Kiryuu… like Koori.

Zero blinked. Something was missing. He looked in his arms.

"Koori?" his head snapped to his sides. "Koori…" then he tried to sense Koori's unique aura. Minutes past but he couldn't. Something was blocking his sense. Anxious, Zero started running, searching.

"KOORI!"

* * *

Kaname was irritated. He couldn't find Zero anywhere. At the same time, Yuki had been clinging to him like a leech so he couldn't really move freely to search for Zero in the castle. He was getting worried about the silver prefect.

"All this dancing is making me thirsty…" Kaname saw his way out.

So quickly he suggested. "Wait here. I'll get us something to drink."

Yuki nodded, smiling and Kaname left, entering the crowd. He was taking his time to get to the drinks section when he was bumped into by someone. It was a blond who came stumbling into him; he caught the blond in waiter attire before recognized him as Aidou.

"Aidou?" he asked.

The whirled around, looking nervous. "Ka—Kaname-sama!" he stuttered.

The blond came just on time. Kaname was really irritated to the core and at the sight of Aidou, he grabbed the blonde and forced him to face him. "What the heck are you doing here Aidou-kun?" the pureblood was smiling but the dark aura around him was not convincing at all.

Aidou was sweating like hell and trembling. "Are you in a bad mood Kaname-sama? Should I go and fetch your sweet Zero for you?"

"I thought I asked you a question—wait, what did you say?!"

**'KIIIIIIIIII!'**

Kaname's head snapped to his right, alarmed. He could sense Zero again and he was in distress.

"Kaname-sama?"

Aidou was ignored.

Kaname stared off into space. His eyes full of alarm. The pureblood left the blonde and ran out of the ball room.

"Zero…"

* * *

**'SLAM'**

Zero slammed opened another grand door but still couldn't find Koori anywhere. He was seconds away from pointing a gun at someone, asking where the boy was.

Convinced that the room he had burst into was empty; he left and approached the next room. Again, he pushed the door open without much hesitation and again he found a room with no life form. His frustration increased and he started running again.

"Koori, where are you?" he mumbled, feeling his eyes starting to sting with tears. He sniffed. _'First Yuki regained her memory and became a bitch. Then she threatened to kill my son and now Koori who I thought of like my son is missing after I get knocked out by a stranger. One thing is happening right after the other and I can't think of anything other than the bad thing that is happening to Koori'._

Zero shook his head. This was not the time to cry. _'Nothing can be done if I start crying right now.'_ He said in his mind strictly though his throat hurt from holding his cry in.

Zero kept running and turned around a corner.

"Uff!" he ran into someone and crashed down into said person. Realizing he was on top of someone, he quickly moved away and apologized. "S—sorry! I'm sorry. Are you al—?!"

"Zero?" the other blinked before smiling at him. "I'm glad I ran into you. I was looking for you… Zero?"

Zero choked, feeling the lump in his throat rising. "Kaname?" he hugged the pureblood around the neck and cried.

Realizing the other was crying, Kaname flinched. "Eh?! Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Kaname asked while unconsciously caressing Zero's back.

"Ka—name... hic!" Zero continued to cry but seconds later he started to calm down. He released Kaname and wiped his tears. He was still sobbing though. "Koori…"

Kaname closed in. "Yes… what about Koori?" Kaname began as he noticed the boys' absence.

"I lost him…" Zero caught Kaname's hands. "Come on, you have to search for him with me. He could be in danger. Just before there was someone with the same face as me…but no he didn't seem like… older maybe or maybe… more mature… no he was not Ichiru… and his hair col—"

Kaname pulled his hands away from Zero and in turned grabbed the others' wrists. "Zero calm down. I can't understand what you are saying." He was looking straight into Zero's eyes which shut the other up and stared in a stupor. "Now…" Kaname started since Zero seemed a bit composed. "What are you saying about someone who seems similar to you?"

Zero blinked. "He looks exactly like me and Ichiru but he seemed mature and he had long hair… wait maybe he is a she since she had long hair tied in low pony tail… Kaname?"

Kaname snapped out of his thought. "Yes. You suspected him took Koori?"

Zero nodded then started pulling at his hands. "Come on, let's search for him. Koori might be in danger."

Kaname didn't budge and he stopped Zero pulling him further. "No, wait Zero. That guy you are describing might be Koori's mom."

"Eh?" Zero tilted his head.

Kaname pulled out his cell phone and started to call someone while Zero just looked at him curiously.

Someone picked up from the other side and a big smile formed on Kaname's face. Something stirred in Zero and he frowned a little.

Kaname asked if Koori was with the other on the line. Then his smile widened. "Alright, thank you. Bye." Thus the call ended and Kaname slipped the phone back into his suit. He turned to Zero who was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"That was Koori's mom. Koori is with him resting in bed. You don't need to worry anymore." Kaname assured him.

Zero nodded. He didn't know how he should respond. He was relieved Koori was in safe hands but how could a smile so easily form on Kaname's face from a phone call; it didn't sit well with him. His feelings were so mixed up he could only manage a weak nod in return.

Kaname stood up and offered a hand. "Come on; let's go back to our group. The others are going to cause trouble if they find out we are gone."

Zero took the hand without much of a word and brushed himself off before following the leading pureblood.

They were surrounded in silence. Nothing except the sound of their shoes clicked in the background. Suddenly Zero felt wind blowing past him and a chill run down his spine.

**"KIIIIIIIIIII!"** something deafening echoed in his head and Zero whirled around.

_**To be continue...**_

_**review please...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**

**Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.**

**Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.**

**Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

The wind was howling, the weather raging. Kaname stopped to take a glance outside. The weather had taken a sudden turn from warm and sunny to the dark, cold and windy that it was right now. Dark clouds were forming creating an onslaught of thunder and lightning.

The pureblood looked intently at the upcoming storm. Why did he have the feeling that something was going to happen, like coming across something big and shocking?

Another lightning flashed in the dark sky followed by a roar of thunder. Kaname pulled himself out of his trance and started to walk away. He was looking for Zero again since he had bailed on him.

As he turned the corner, her bumped into Yuki, who seemed to be looking for him, unfortunately. Why was he feeling annoyed all of a sudden? Why was Yuki acting like a creepy stalker fan-girl?

"Kaname-senpai! There you are. I was looking for you." Yuki exclaimed, much to his chagrin. Even her voice was starting to irritate him.

Why?

Kaname gave her a small, polite smile. Usually he wouldn't give her this however he really wasn't in the mood to grace her with his trademark. He felt worn out, tired. "Well you found me." He said in a monotone voice, a bit of sarcasm seeping into his tone. "But sorry, I'm busy. See you later." He said and quickly left before his little sister could protest.

Yuki however huffed in dissatisfaction. Kaname never ignored her. NEVER! What could be so important that he didn't have time for her?

Yuki wasn't going to let Kaname have it his way and ran after him.

* * *

Zero glanced up at the sky as another flash of lightning caught his attention. It was going to rain soon and it seemed that the night would be a wet one.

**_'KIIIIIIIIIII'_**

Zero heard the calling again. He was already in the garden, it was like a maze, and he was getting close. He turned a corner and walked straight onwards as he came to a clearing. Looking around he realised he was in the centre of the garden maze, where he could see a steel table and chairs.

He eyed it before approaching as he felt a pull. Upon getting closer, he noticed there was something on the table. Walking closer, he inspected a music box. It was wooden, shining and looked as if it was taken good care of. The carvings engraved on it seemed particularly made as the carving spelled out his name.

Zero traced the swirls. It felt so familiar. Without realising, his hand slowly opened the box. Melodic music immediately fused in the air and Zero couldn't help but find himself listening deeply to it. He knew this music. It was the piano piece he always played to calm down Kaname's beast.

He continued to explore the little box and found something glittering in the box. Reaching for it, he picked it up, feeling the coldness of the silver band.

* * *

Yuki's eyes travelled around for the broad back of her brother. She lost him after a taking a few corners. The castle was big, as far as she recalled she never got lost when she was a child. Had she become stupid?

The petite girl entered a room in hope of finding her brother. She had tried several rooms beforehand but with no luck. This was the downfall of being a human. You couldn't sense anything.

Yuki's eyes suddenly caught a small figure on the bed, sleeping. It was Koori. She moved closer to the bed as she stared blankly at the innocent child, sleeping oblivious to the world.

She saw the obvious similarities between Kaname and Zero in the kid. It angered her. The boy looked so much like her beloved brother but at the same time bore many features as her hated adopted brother.

It infuriated her more when Koori had so much influence on Kaname and Zero. Because of the boy, Zero wasn't as afraid of her as he was in the past. Because of him, Yuki couldn't manipulate Zero like in the past. Because of him, Kaname paid less attention to her. Because of him, Kaname was always together with Zero. Because of him…all of her plans were ruined. He manipulated Kaname and Zero to fight against her.

In the heat of blaming the child for everything that had happened so far, Yuki slowly approached the child, straddling him, her small hands wrapped around the child's fragile neck.

"It's all your fault." She mumbled as she added force to her grip.

The child stirred, having trouble breathing. He was whimpering and it only fuelled Yuki's sadistic nature. His eyes slowly opened but it was half done as he had no strength. His watery eyes encouraged Yuki more to inflict pain.

Koori was losing his breath and he was turning blue. He was losing conscious, his little hands were clawing at Yuki's but she didn't stop.

At the time, she really intended to kill the boy.

Then out of the blue, a back faced her as she was thrown across the room, slamming against the wall painfully. She yelped in pain.

Meanwhile as for Koori, he was coughing and breathing deeply and desperately.

Yuki coughed too before directing a glare to the person who had thrown her and messed with her plan.

A pair of deadly, piercing lilac orbs glared at her as soon as she saw the person. Zero looked pretty much like he wanted to murder someone right now.

Murder her right now…

Yuki flinched involuntary.

* * *

Kaname's feet took him into the garden maze. He was staring back at the castle, frowning as if he could feel someone in distress. However, the feeling had disappeared as soon as he left the maze and had taken a few steps towards the castle.

He tilted his head. That was weird. He was sure that Koori was calling him. Why did it stop? There was no sign of distress in the air either anymore. Kaname whirled around, contemplating between going to see what was wrong with Koori or continue with his search.

Knowing the adult Zero was with Koori to keep the child safe, he continued to walk back into the garden maze until he arrived in the middle. There he found Zero but he was staring, in daze while looking at something.

A gut feeling told him he shouldn't disturb Zero so decided to stay hidden while keeping an eye on the silver head.

* * *

The adult Zero caressed his son's back as his Koori continued to cough. He ignored the low life that was still lying on the ground where he through her and tended to his son.

Koori was crying, scared and trembling. He was in such a pitiful state. What did this innocent soul do to deserve this kind of treatment? Zero felt like he was going to cry too but held it in as he didn't want to worry his son.

Koori was regaining his breathing and was now out of danger which put Zero at rest and calmed his raging heartbeat.

"Mommy…" he sobbed as he held his arms up, wanting to be carried. Aunt Yuki was scary. The adult Zero gladly picked his son up and was going to leave the room when Yuki screamed over him.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT ON ME! We still have some unfinished business."

Zero could feel himself becoming aggravated. Did she not realise she was in no position to make her petty demands. She had just attempted to kill his son. Did she not have any remorse?

He turned to the girl. "What?!" he said, voice strained. He was trying to control himself from killing the girl across the room. How did she turn out like this?

"Leave Kaname alone! You and that demon child are interfering with my plan. Even just now, he totally bailed on me and ditched me to find someone. I have no doubt it's you two or at least one of you. You manipulating whore. Thief! Stealing Kaname from me!"

More of Zero's restraint was snapping. He was seconds away from doing something he knew he would regret later. "I didn't steal Kaname from you, Yuki." _You spoilt brat!_ Zero added in his head just to appease himself. He really wanted to hurt the girl. "Kaname chose me over you, as simple as that."

There was silence and Zero sighed. "You've changed so much, Yuki." He said before leaving immediately, leaving Yuki dumbfounded. When it finally sunk in what she had heard, Yuki let out a high pitched screech and went after him. What she didn't realise was that she had caught up with a different Zero.

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet!"

* * *

Zero was still gazing at the wedding rings he had in his palms when Ichiru came into view. Without thought, he pocketed the rings.

"Ichiru…"

Ichiru held up his hand and smiled. "Hey Nii-san."

Zero wanted to hug his brother. It had been so long since he had last seen him. But he knew his brother hated him so he didn't do it. He had regained his suppressed memories so knew Ichiru was a clone he had created to fill a void in his life and not his real brother. (_This is mention in SVD prequel chapter 3_)

The older twin was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around him. "I missed you, Nii-san."

Zero's heart skipped a beat. He missed his brother too. He hugged him back, comfortable to have at least another person in the world who loved him as he loved them.

"I missed you too."

They stood there in silence, enjoying each other's warmth before Ichiru pulled away. He was smiling but not the smile he had worn when he saw him again during the event with Shizuka. It was more accepting and it reached his eyes.

Remembering Shizuka's incident, Zero had to ask. "Ne," he called. "Why did you betray me?"

Ichiru wasn't surprise to hear it; in fact he was expecting it. He was made for Zero's company after all.

"I never betrayed you, Nii-san. This is only a part of my plan to grant you your wish."

"My wish?"

"Yeah. Your wish…" he said as he placed a hand over Zero's chest, where his heart was.

Zero stared and blinked, trying to figure it out. It didn't take long for him to catch what his twin meant.

"YOU BASTARD!" Suddenly their little conversation was interrupted by a raging Yuki who slapped Zero across the face without as much as an explanation.

Their eyes were on her but neither of them had the slightest idea of the reason she was angry.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Ichiru exclaimed, vexed.

"Shut up! This is none of your business! You fucking clone!" she shouted which startled Ichiru a bit for her to use such vulgar words.

Ichiru frowned. '_What is her problem? Has she always been this crazy? Nii-san had been living with her for almost five years too. Poor him.'_

Zero stepped in front of his brother as if to shield him from Yuki. "Please leave my brother out of this."

He was frowning at the girl. "What's your problem? Slapping someone all of sudden. What did I do to you?"

"You said Nii-sama chose you over me?! As simple as that?! You hallucinating lunatic! When did Nii-sama choose you over me?! Huh!" Yuki screamed. Her face was red with anger and her breathing was laboured.

Zero raised his eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about? When did I say that?"

"Oh, now you're denying it. Are you stupid? Alzheimer? I heard you clearly just now! You low life. How dare you say it was him who chose you! He had no choice, he was dying! Damn curse! If it was not because of the curse, he wouldn't even spare you a glance."

There was thunder but none of them flinched. Zero didn't get what Yuki meant but it did strike some sore spots in him.

"I know already! Of course I know…if it was not because of the curse, we wouldn't have even met each other." Zero shouted, trembling with anger, sadness and depression.

"I knew he didn't have feelings for me… It was so obvious too… he always chose you over me, siding with you every time there was fight and thought of you as his priority. Even though you're evil, he doesn't see it. And never once has he said he loved me! So I know already. Why do you have to remind me of it so much?!"

"Because you never leave him alone! Ever since you have entered our lives, it always Zero this, Zero that." she clenched her hands, gritting her teeth.

"Nii-sama is kind. He couldn't let anyone close to him get hurt or suffer. You took advantage of his kindness and created trouble for Nii-sama so that he had to take care of you, pitying you and worrying about you always instead of paying attention to me. Why can't you just leave him alone?!" Yuki screamed.

More thunder roared and lightning flashed in the sky. The day was getting darker and the winds picked up. They stood in a brief silence as the first drop of rain fell. Then another and another before it started to become heavy.

Yuki was glaring at Zero, her chest heaving up and down in anger while Zero was looking down at the ground, bangs covering his eyes. And as for Ichiru, he was long gone.

Zero suddenly looked up, letting the rain hit his face. A dry chuckled left him as he opened his mouth. "It's because I love him… I love him… I can't leave him. I want to be by his side… always… all the time. That's why I can't leave him alone! WHAT'S WRONG WITH WANTING TO BE WITH SOMEONE I LOVE?!" his tone rose as he slashed his arm in the air before looked down again at the last sentence because he was screaming.

"EVERYTHING! Kaname is MINE! I will never share him with you nor will I give him to you. You're not even on the same level as us. You don't have the right to love him. A Hunter and vampire will never be happy together!"

The thunder roared in the sky making Yuki's statement more dramatic and realistic. Zero couldn't retort because inside, somewhere deep in his mind, he was thinking the same.

Yuki whirled around. "If you get it, stay away from him from now on or you'll regret it." She said and left.

Zero stayed in the rain for a while, silent before finally leaving.

The centre of the garden was finally silent, only the sound of rain hitting the ground and thunder roaring could be heard. Kaname stepped out of his hiding place and stared at the path Zero had taken. Twitching a little, he tightened his already clenching fists, breaking skin and drawing blood.

* * *

When it was time for the students of Cross to gather, Yuki appeared with a soaked dress. Cross noticed his daughter's state and fussed over her.

"Oh, my! Yuki-chan! Why are you soaked to the bone?" Cross asked, dabbing a dry handkerchief over her.

"I was caught in the rain while playing in garden maze." Yuki lied. Her gaze stayed downward as she let Cross tend to her.

"Playing? Don't you mean you got lost?" Kaien asked. Yuki didn't get to retort when Cross continued. "Anyway, go back and get changed into dry clothes. We are going back to the hotel now."

Yuki nodded and left.

Then there was another commotion when Zero turned up, dripping like a cat out of the bath. He paid no attention to the other as he leaned against the wall.

Cross approached him too, fussing yet again. "0hh….aaa… Zero why are you soaked too? Do you have spare clothes?"

Zero ran his fingers through his hair, rustling it to get the water out of it. "I lost track of time and I don't have anymore."

"Were you sleeping outside?" Cross sighed.

Zero didn't respond and Cross sighed again. "You just need to hang in there for while then."

"Whatever." He said and ignored the old man.

A few minutes later Yuki came back.

Kaname was the last student that arrived to the scene.

Zero was starting to shiver from the cold but tried not to show it. At the same time, he shied away from Kaname's watching gaze.

* * *

As they arrived to the hotel, Zero was the first one out; this being because on one side it was freezing in the bus and another to get away from Kaname. The pureblood had been trying to talk to him ever since they had gathered together. He had even offered his outer shirt to Zero but was refused.

The group assembled in the lobby as the chairman and teachers gave a speech before being dismissed.

Zero was going to retire to his room before remembering he was roomed with Kaname. A feeling of dread fell upon him as he dragged his feet towards the room. Koori was not with him… He had no idea how he would be able to stay in the same room with Kaname.

He was avoiding the pureblood.

He was not confident enough to be around Kaname anymore. Previously he had avoided the pureblood as he had felt threatened however this now changed to having no confidence or courage to face him. Besides it was not like Kaname would return his feelings. So why should he suffer anymore?

Zero decided to take the stairs to buy some more time to think_. 'Maybe I should stay with Touga-sensei for the rest of the trip… hm… what floor was he on again?'_

Zero took a quick glance at the sign to check what floor he was on. He realised he had climbed five floors; _only one more to go_, he thought before continuing. As he climbed the final set of stairs, he headed towards his sensei's room when he heard a voice.

"Yuki, can I talk to you for a second?"

Zero heard Kaname ask. He stopped in his tracks and hid. Wait, why was he hiding?

"Hm? Yeah. What is it?" Yuki asked.

Kaname shook his head lightly. "No, not here. Let's go inside your room."

"Alright!" she chirped and snaked her hand around the pureblood's arm as she led him into her room. The door closed and somehow the sound of it rang loudly in Zero's ears. He leaned back against the wall.

"Nanda… It's seem like he's not going to spend the night in our room." Silently, Zero pushed his body off of the wall and left the floor.

* * *

Yuki closed the door behind her, Kaname walked further in and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for her. She switched the light on. A wide grin was plastered on her face showing how excited she was.

"De, what is it?" she asked. '_Could it be? He's confessing his love to me?'_ Yuki squealed excitedly in her mind and was looking at the pureblood hopefully.

However nothing of the sort crossed Kaname's' mind; he was in a serious mood and a little mad at his younger sister.

"Why didn't you tell me you remember everything?" Kaname asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest, showing how serious the subject was.

Yuki's smile dropped a bit. She was a bit startled too. "Eh? Does that mean you also remember everything now?"

"Yeah, just recently… I guess the same goes for you."

Yuki nodded.

"So then why did you go messing with Zero's head? He's already too insecure about our relationship as it is."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Yuki said trying to act innocent, though not working on Kaname anymore.

He was always suspicious of why Yuki and Zero always fought whenever they were together when they were children so he tried looking into it. What he found out was disturbing; Yuki had a different side and she treated Zero like dirt, bullying him and hurting him in any way possible which he immediately put a stop to.

At least that was what he had thought but it seemed it was not the case. "I heard the conversation you had with Zero in the garden. You disappoint me, Yuki."

Yuki bit her lip, clenching her hands like she was trying to contain herself from bursting into either tears or anger. She chose anger in the end. "It's because Zero is so annoying! If he loved you why did he leave you?! I don't understand it one bit. He's not appreciating you. I hate it!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can make his life miserable."

Yuki pouted. "I don't like it when you're unhappy." She looked into Kaname's eyes. "Why can't it be me? I love you."

"But I love Zero. I've told you already, haven't I? Why are you still coming after me? If you didn't have your memory, I could understand but you have."

Suddenly, Yuki hugged Kaname. "That because I'm still in love with you."

The room was silent. Kaname sighed inwardly. This was awkward.

"You can't force it Yuki." Kaname pulled her away from him and walked away. "I'm still in love with Zero." he said and left as Yuki fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

Male hot spring

Zero sank into the hot spring water. He sighed in relaxation. The stiffness in his body was leaving, making his head become clear. His face relaxed and he leaned back against the stone adorning the bath.

"Ah… finally my minds clearing up."

Something he didn't realise beforehand was that he was alone in the hot spring. The hot spring was big, clean and very quiet so knew instantly he was alone. He didn't mind the quietness of the place but at that moment it felt wrong. '_Where are the other guests? I thought it was the perfect time to soak in since its pretty cold outside. Wait, there's no cleaning sign outside right?'_

Zero tried remembered and he nodded to himself, sure that there was no sign put up when he got in. Logically it was still early for clean-up.

The sound of the door sliding open shook him out of his musing. _Finally someone is here_... Zero sighed in relief but regretted it a second later when he realized it was Kaname, naked with only a towel around his waist.

Zero shifted uncomfortably. Why did Kaname pick this time to try the hot spring?

Such bad timing he had.

The prefect ignored the pureblood but when the said pureblood sat beside him in the hot spring, Zero stiffened.

Silence

_'Why is he sitting beside me? This is so uncomfortable.'_

It was awkward. Zero could feel the tension built up in the air. He wanted to escape desperately. He really wanted to but his body was reluctant to abide. He couldn't move so stayed where he was, muscles stiff for about five minutes before he had had enough and hastily got up.

Just as he was about to leave, Kaname pulled at his wrist, effectively stopping him and pulled him back into the water. He wrapped his arms around the silver head's waist, holding him in an embrace.

Zero felt a shiver run down his spine and a blush crept up onto his cheeks. Kaname was so close; he could feel the others chest against his back.

Without warning, Kaname suddenly leaned closer to him, resting his chin on Zero's shoulder while embracing him tighter. The distance between their bodies was now non-existent. He could feel Kaname's flesh against his rear.

Zero squirmed. "Stop it. People are going to see us."

"There's no one here."

"Still people are going to walk in and see us." Zero argued.

Kaname ignored him and secured his grip. There was a brief pause before Zero heard him speak again. "You've been avoiding me."

"No, I'm not." '_I am. Why did I deny it? It was so obvious too.'_

"I thought that as you didn't want to do that 'stranger deal' anymore, that we wouldn't act like strangers but you're avoiding me. What are you thinking? What are you trying to do?"

Zero blinked, ceasing his little struggle. "What does it seem like I'm trying to do?" he took a glance towards Kaname, trying to read his expression. Where was the pureblood taking this conversation?

"It's seems like you are trying to pair me up with Yuki." He replied and their eyes met.

Zero looked away immediately. Was it hurt he saw flashing in the pureblood's eyes? No way. It can't be. Was it an illusion?

"You've been pursuing her for a long time; using me as your chess piece. What's wrong with speeding things up?"

_'What's wrong is you're my mate not Yuki!_' Kaname frowned. _'There you go doing it again. Why is it so easy for you to give up on me? It's always like this.'_

Kaname snapped.

Without warning, he lifted Zero up and pushed him down on the floor. Both Zero's wrists were pinned together above his head with one of Kaname's hand while the said pureblood hovered over him.

"What the f—?!" Zero's curse was cut short as it was replaced by several sharp gasps as Kaname ran his slender fingers down Zero's neck, scraping it lightly down past his nipple, along his stomach, his hip bones and finally cupping one of his butt cheek, squeezing it causing him to buckle upwards.

Zero's face was flushed, he tried pushing Kaname off with his body but it only increased the skin contact, the friction making him high in delirium. His breathing was heavy. _No! Don't submit!_

Against his will, a moan escaped him as Kaname grabbed his length, massaging his balls with skill. "N—No! Stop! So—some gonna—c" Kaname grounded his hips against Zero, rubbing his hard arousal against Zero's semi-hard one. The prefect's lilac eyes bugged opened. _'He's hard!'_

Zero squirmed, trying to escape the pleasure but it only caused more contact. Tears were pooling in his eyes as he searched for Kaname's eyes and without a problem held it as they stared at each other. Kaname looked upset. Why_? 'Did I do something wrong? Was I wrong?'_

"W—Why?" he asked. It was not a specific question and it could mean a lot of things but Zero knew Kaname would understand. He wanted to know what the problem was. Why did the pureblood look so sad?

Kaname leaned up, releasing his hold on Zero. "I'm sorry for the long wait." He said. He looked guilty but somehow Zero felt it was something that was not to worry about.

"For what?" Zero blinked, clearing his eyes from the tears that started to flood.

"This." He said, kissing Zero's lips. It was a brief kiss before Kaname pulled away, gazing into Zero's eyes. His mouth moved and Zero's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you."

* * *

OMAKE

Aidou and Akatsuki were standing outside the male hot spring bathroom, guarding the entrance. They were wearing white kimono's which were reserved for the hotel's staff. A sign saying 'the bath house is closed' was hanging in front of the main entrance door.

A guy in a blue yukata approached them; clearly he was wishing to use the hot spring facility. But he stopped after seeing the closed sign.

"Eh? Why is it close? It's not closing time yet." He asked.

Aidou put on his business smile and stepped forward, bowing politely. "I'm sorry dear guest. Someone got injured earlier so the bath house is closed for the moment to clean out the blood."

The man shuddered. "Blood?" he mumbled, going blue.

"Hey, Hanabusa. Stop it. That will ruin the hotel's image." Akatsuki warned his cousin of the dangerous excuse he was using.

Aidou blinked at his cousin, considering it before he nodded. "Ok, then." he grabbed the man by the shoulder and used his power to erase the man's memory.

A moment later, the man was looking around dazedly. "Eh? What am I doing here?"

"Dear guest," Aidou was back with his fake smile and politeness. "You told us you got lost on your way to your room. Please go to your right. You'll reach an elevator."

The man nodded uncertainly but clearly he was taken by Aidou's beauty. "Ok, then…" he said and left though it seemed like imaginary flowers and stars were dancing around his head.

As soon as the man was gone, Akatsuki sighed, crossing his arms. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked, tiredly.

Aidou turned to his cousin. He placed a delicate hand on his hip and frowned at his cousin. "Zero is in there. No one can see Kaname-sama's mates' naked body except Kaname-sama."

Akatsuki groaned, he couldn't believe how he couldn't deny his cousin's crazy ideas.

_**To be continue...**_

_**review please...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**

**Title: Summer Vacation Disaster.**

**Summary: It's summer vacation, so Koori went back home. At home, when he entered his room he saw a maroon pentagon box which had three crystal buttons. Somehow by accident he pushed one of the buttons and it sent him and his mom, Zero to another dimension. However when he got there, his mom was nowhere with him.**

**Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia**

**Lemon by : Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaname leaned up, releasing his hold on Zero. "I'm sorry for the long wait." He said. He looked guilty but somehow Zero felt it was something that was not to worry about.

"For what?" Zero blinked, clearing his eyes from the tears that started to flood.

"This." He said, kissing Zero's lips. It was a brief kiss before Kaname pulled away, gazing into Zero's eyes. His mouth moved and Zero's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you."

.

.

.

"Sob."

Zero was crying. Kaname was really startled to see the tear running down Zero's eyes so easily and a lot too. What did he do to make the proud prefect to break down? Did he say something offensive?

"Zero?" Kaname tried to reach out to him but it was slapped away by Zero before the younger teen pushed him away.

Kaname fell behind in his confusion and Zero got up and yelled at him. "Don't joke around, you big jerk!"

Then he ran away, grabbing a yukata on his way out.

Meanwhile Kaname was frozen in stupor, blinking in confusion as he watched Zero got away from him. He didn't understand what was going on but after a few seconds, Zero's words finally sipped in and he chased after his mate, grabbing a yukata to wrap around his naked body.

* * *

"Zero?" Aidou called in confusion as the silver teen ran out of the bath house in a rush while wearing the yukata so loosely.

"What happened?" the blonde asked as soon as he didn't get a respond from the running Zero.

Akatsuki raised his shoulders.

Then a few moments later, Kaname ran out of the bath house and stumbled into Aidou.

"Sorry." The pureblood apologized and hasted away into Zero's direction.

Aidou got up and looked at their direction. He looked at his cousin then. "Did something happen?"

Akatsuki gave him a look. "How should I know." He said and left.

* * *

Kaname arrived at his room and tried the door. It was lock and unfortunately Kaname forgot his key in the room. He leaned his head against the door while still holding on the knob. He could hear Zero's cry from the other side of the door. Zero was leaning against it.

"Zero…" He called while knocking. "Open the door please."

There was no respond.

Kaname bit his inner cheek. "You don't believe me, do you?" He asked.

There was a moment of silence and Kaname took it as a yes.

"I really love you, Zero." he said again.

Zero choked a bit.

"I know you may not believe after what I had done but I love you Zero. I've always love you, ever since we first met."

The other side was silent. Kaname heard the sniffed and after a while, a trembled voice answered him. "Liar. You hated me with passion."

"I'm sorry. That was…I …I was jealous." Kaname told.

"What? I tried to kill at first didn't I?" Zero asked.

That was not the first time they met but it was after his memory was seal. "No… that's not it. Actually I was enraged at first when you tried to kill me but there was something about you… which attracted me. I also didn't know why I was angry when you didn't seem to acknowledge me when we first met. I felt like I knew you from a long time but you didn't seem to and you despise me from the first moment."

Zero grumbled. "Where is this going?"

Kaname inhaled. He, himself didn't really know what to say actually. "Just listen. Yuki is actually my younger sister." So he started with the truth.

"…"

"She was separated from me when we were little and was turned to human under some dangerous circumstance back then. I always wanted to protect her and she was the most important person to me but when I met her again, she liked you more. She spent more time with you. She doesn't even remember me."

Kaname paused. "However surprisingly I was not jealous of you for having her but I was actually jealous of her for having you. It was confusing. According to my memory I should like her but the moment I saw you I adored you more, a stranger."

"You didn't seem so."

"Yes because I was confused, I denied the feelings and treated you badly. I also made you into my chess piece to protect Yuki as an excuse for you to pay attention to me, even if it was only hatred. At least I'm always in your head."

"But as soon as Koori appeared, I lost sight of you. He was the first prior for you, you thought of him more and you ignored me. I became more jealous. First it was Yuki and now some guy I don't know going to occupy your thought, decreasing the already little time of when you thought of me."

"But Koori is only like a brother to me." Zero protested.

"Yes, but at that time I didn't realize it. That was not all, you began to hate and ignore Yuki for some reason and Koori was like your everything. More and more you forgot about me and I snapped because of that and I raped you."

Zero flinched and Kaname knew it. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"It's hurt really badly." Zero told. His voice had no expression in it. Kaname felt guiltier by this.

"I'm sorry. You were getting further away from me and I was really scared of losing you. I'm sorry."

"That's not the way of showing your love, Kaname. You're really sick."

Kaname felt hurt but he ignored it as he was now afraid. He was really, really afraid of where the conversation going.

"But why do I still love you after all this shit?"

Kaname lifted his head, startled.

Suddenly the door was open and Zero's lilac orbs greeted him. "I'm must be sick too aren't I?" he said and smiled a bit.

Kaname smiled, reaching towards Zero as he leaned and kissed him. "Maybe." He mumbled in between kisses.

* * *

The sound of hard breathing was the only thing that echoing in Zero's ears. Sweats glided down his naked body as more heat registered in his body. His body heaved heavily while his face flushed red and his eyes filled with raw lust.

His half-lid eyes made its way towards the older pureblood, gasping when Kaname ran his tongue along Zero's tips before sucking it. Zero mewl was choked back, screwing his eyes shut as his fingers curled around the mattress under him.

And then he felt something touching his hole, and he glanced down. Kaname's finger was circling his entrance, and he had to keep himself from moaning. Kaname pushed a finger in as he sucked at one of his balls.

"Nnh…" Zero squirmed.

Now the pureblood had two fingers in Zero, scissoring his tight hole. The fingers however brushed against his prostate for a second, and he almost sobbed.

"…!"

Kaname seemed to notice it and without a word, his lips were around Zero, taking him in deep, head bobbling. Zero held his mouth closed with both hands, back arching off of the bed.

There were three fingers inside of him now, fucking deeper and deeper, slamming into his prostate each time. "Aah!" he cried, accidentally escaped from his mouth.

The sound encouraged Kaname to move his arm quicker, sucking harder. Zero's chest was heaving up and down, his hip subconsciously starting to rise as he rode the pureblood's hand, pushing the fingers even deeper into him, hitting his protest more quickly. The older vampire could feel as Zero's balls tightened, signalling that the younger teen was close. Giving a few more sucks and thrusts of his fingers, Zero cummed in his mouth.

Kaname swollen as he climbed up the bed, going on four above Zero. His eyes wandered over the exhausted silverette, cheeks reddened and panting. Kanamme brushed Zero hair out of his eyes, to have a good looked of his eyes. He looked completely spent.

Kaname leaned in and kissed his forehead gently. He smiled as he pulled back and gave him a peck on the lips. Moving down Kaname started on Zero's neck, he kissed and nipped lightly at his throat. Zero suddenly stiffed and Kaname stopped as he realized the younger vampire was trembling under him.

Kaname could sense Zero's fear.

"Zero, do you want me to stop."

Zero blinked, meeting Kaname's eyes in silent. Zero cursed inwardly. He suddenly remembered the night Kaname raped him and lost control over his blood (the jealousy over Koori's incident) when Zero felt Kaname was near his neck. Now he was shaking out of fear and Kaname already caught a swift of it.

Zero saw the guilt dragging Kaname down. Also at the same time, he was being sincere, respecting Zero's feeling.

Zero smiled as he took a shuddering breath before slowly shaking his head. He wanted this.

Just as much as Kaname did.

Wrapping his arms around Kaname, he smiled as he pulled the pureblood down into a kiss, tongue tangling with each other before Zero break the kiss. "Please… Kaname. I want you now." He breathed out.

_'Ba-thump' _

Soft lips travelled to his lips, kissing it lightly, ravishing it before it turned deep. Zero moaned into the kiss, already feeling light headed. Suddenly Zero gasped when something hard was pushed into him.

"Aah—aa!" his voice choked back into sob as he struggled with breathing and willing the pain away. It was only the head in but Zero already having trouble accepting it in.

"It's ok, Zero… breath…" Kaname's gentle voice assured him as he caressed Zero's hair back, showering him with light kisses.

Blinking the tears out of his eyes, he nodded. Inhaling and exhaling evenly and in a minute, his body was relaxed and he was breathing normally again.

He moved his hips, encouraging Kaname to move. Leaning back, Kaname thrust into Zero to the end. Zero grabbed Kaname's arm tightly, body squirmed uncomfortable on how deep it had been into him.

"Are you ok?" Kaname asked, breathing a bit heavy.

Zero nodded. He evened his breath and soon enough he was adjust to it. Kaname took that chance to move into an even pace.

"Ah…!"

Kaname angled himself at Zero's prostate gland easily as he had found it earlier. Zero cry out every time Kaname hit the spot that sent him into a fit of pleasure.

* * *

Koori was still crying. Although he was tired and drowsy, he was afraid of falling asleep. Adult Zero caressed his son hair, carefully and lovingly. If this going to be trauma to Koori, he is going to kill Yuki.

"Don't be afraid, Koori. We're going back soon." Zero told him and Koori nodded, snuggling into his laps.

* * *

Zero stirred from his sleep, staring dazedly at the wall as he sat up. The memory of a few hours ago rushed back to him and he blushed a shade of red. He hid his face in his palms and sighed. He better pulled himself up or Kaname going to see his embarrass state.

Suddenly he noticed he was hungry. Not hungry for blood but human food. Now that he thought about it he hadn't eat since morning. He was too busy feeding Koori and forgot entirely about himself. He glanced around, it's already dark and when he glanced at the clock, it was almost time for dinner.

His stomach growled, demanding for food and Zero caressed it. He turned to Kaname who was still asleep with his arm around Zero's waist.

Zero nudged him, shaking him awake. "Kaname… Kaname… get up."

Kaname stirred, opening one eyes. "Erm… what's it?"

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat. It's almost time for dinner and tonight is the feast." Zero told as he slipped out of bed.

Kaname sat up and grabbed his cell phone on the night stand. He glanced at the time; it's almost time for dinner. Then he noticed he had a new message. He clicked it and realized it was a message from Koori's mom, saying Koori would be attending dinner at the hotel.

"Zero," he called.

"Kyaa!" Kaname heard something fell down and glanced down beside the bed where Zero was, rubbing his back.

"Kyaa?" Kaname asked.

Zero blushed, pouting. "I can't stand up."

Kaname held back a snicker. "I can see that."

Zero glared at him but it was too cute with his red cheek and sulking expression. Kaname chuckled and lifted him up.

"So, where to my princess?" Kaname teased.

Zero smacked him across the chest before wrapping his arms around the pureblood's neck. "To the bathroom."

"Yes, your highness." He obeyed and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Akatsuki sighed. "What are you doing this time, Hanabusa?"

Aidou beamed him a bright smile. "Nothing."

It was clearly Aidou was lying. "You do realize I know when you are lying, right?"

Aidou blinked, acting innocent but Akatsuki just looked at him with the knowing eyes. After a moment the blonde sighed. "Alright. Alright. Here." The blonde pushed a bottle of strong sake at his cousin chest.

"Sake?" Akatsuki took it in his hand. "What are you going to do with it?"

Aidou looked away. "I don't know…" he looking everywhere but at Akatsuki. "Getsomeonedrunksotheycanhave sex?"

Akatsuki face-palmed. "This is not the way, Hanabusa."

"I know…" The blonde pouted but then he realized something. "Eh?!" Aidou's bright blue orbs widened. "You understood what I said?"

"Of course. How long do you think I knew you?"

"Since forever?" Aidou tried, grinning.

"Yeah, that right." Akatsui replied then glanced at his wrist watch. "Anyway, isn't it time to meet pick Koori up at the lobby?"

Aidou glanced at his watch. "Oh, shit! We are five minutes late already. Zero-san is going to kill me." Aidou said and ran.

Akatsuki shook his head and ran after his cousin.

* * *

Kaname helped Zero dressed up in blue white kimono which the hotel prepared for the guests. Kaname also was wearing the same outfit but Zero noticed the pureblood looked fit and handsome in it while Zero—he glanced at the mirror—looked fragile.

"Are you sure you can walk properly?" Kaname asked as he studied Zero. Even standing up properly took a lot in the silver prefect.

"I can…" he said as he tried walking but stumbled. Kaname caught him.

"You know, we can still get the hotel staff to send food to our room. We can stay in here for you since you can barely walk without falling."

"I don't want to. I want to see Koori." Zero pouted and Kaname chuckled inwardly. "Come on, lend me your arm." Zero said as he snaked his hand around Kaname's arm.

Zero stabled himself and Kaname walked slowly so that Zero could follow up. They left their room and get in the elevator. They stood in there alone and comfortable together until Zero noticed that Kaname was smiling foolishly to himself.

"What are you grinning for?"

"Nothing… just feeling happy."

Zero blushed. "You're so cheesy." He mumbled and Kaname chuckled.

* * *

"You're late." Koori pouted at Aidou and Akatsuki. Together with him was Ruka, carrying him.

"Sorry." Both the noble said. Aidou then looked around. "Where's Zero-san?" he asked.

"He said he needs to prepare something so he went back." Ruka told as Koori played with her hair.

"Ruru is so soft…!" Koori squealed.

"Oh… thank god." Aiodu sighed.

"Also, he said give Koori the antidote." Ruka said again, wincing a bit when Koori's little fingers got tangled in her hair. Koori was not happy anymore. Akatsuki went to her side and help Koori got his hand free.

"I can't." Aidou replied.

"Why?" Ruka asked as she ran her fingers in her hair, fixing it while Koori climbed into Akatsuki arms, going for the tall noble's shoulder.

"Kain-rarin is so high. Not like Mad-hana." Koori giggled.

Aidou glared at the kid but the boy just laughed it out. "He need to eat something first." Aidou turned his attention to the boy. "Hey, kid. Have you eaten yet?"

Koori shook his head. "Mad-Hana. Koori's hungry. When is dinner?" the boy moped on top of Akatsuki's head.

"Oh…" Aidou glanced at his watch. "It's time already. Let's go." The blonde said and lead the other to the dining room which reserved for Cross Academy's student.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone was already there. There was two long table, served with a lot of food especially sea food. Koori got down from Akatsuki's shoulders and went running to Zero and Kaname, hugging both of the vampires.

"Mommy, Kana-chan!" he squealed.

Zero hugged the boy. "Koori. I missed you." He then kissed the boy on the forehead meanwhile Kaname patted the boy's head.

The other came to hug Koori too since the boy was simply too cute to be left alone and he had no fever anymore, so they can pamper him in any way they wanted. Then they settled down. The dinner started and everyone said Itadikimasu. Koori was sitting in Kaname's laps. Zero was beside him while on the side was Takuma. In front of Takuma was Senri and beside him were Rima and Ruka. Aidou sat beside Zero and Akatsuki in front of his cousin.

Cross and the other teachers were sitting on the other table while the day and night students mixed around, sitting with who they were comfortable with.

However Yuki was nowhere in sight. Zero leaned back and asked the chairman who was sitting behind him.

"Chairman, where is Yuki?" Zero asked.

"She's asleep. She had her dinner earlier in her room."

"Oh…" Zero made a sound and turned to his table back.

"What is it?" Kaname asked, seeing his mate was spacing out.

"Yuki is not here. That's all."

Kaname studied Zero and wandered into his own thought. Knowing Yuki, she won't want to see his face for a while now.

* * *

Somehow twenty minutes later, the dinner had gone wild. Someone slipped alcohol in and not only the teachers were drunk, the students too except for those who can tolerant alcohol like Kaname, Zero, Touga-sensei and most of the Night Class.

Meanwhile Takuma seemed to have too much of it and now is kissing everyone in reach. And the one who was in reach was Shiki and Rima. Poor them or maybe not.

Then about another hour, those who can't handle alcohol had lost conscious, sleeping so peacefully. Zero glanced around. Touga-sensei had left. Cross past out already. Takuma still conscious mumbling something incoherently while Rima and Shiki was listening to him.

Somehow, Ruka was dragged into it too by Rima and Akatsuki was trying to prevent the blond from having any more alcohol. Koori was still eating and Kaname was drinking. As for Aidou, he was rummaging a bag which he brought. He seemed a bit panicked.

"Alright! I found it finally." Aidou sighed, wiping the sweat that formed on his forehead with one hand while the other was showing them a bottle of strange colour liquid.

"The antidote?" Kaname inquired.

"Yeah, it's the antidote for Koori." He nodded and walked towards Koori who had stopped eating and was holding a big glass of ice lemon tea. He sucked the straw while looking at Aidou.

"What's that? Medicine?" Koori made a face. He really hated medicine.

"Yeah, to make you all better." Aidou answered which earned him a smack from Ruka who escaped from Takuma. Aidou whined in pain and raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend, demanding an explanation of the reason he was hit.

"Koori don't want it."

"Eh?"

"Fool." Ruka sighed.

"But you have to drink it. Your mom would get angry at me if you don't."

"Don't wanna. Medicine is icky." Koori looked away as he continued sipping his ice lemon tea.

"But—But you have to!" Aidou exclaimed. The panic was on his face back. "If you don't you can't go back."

Koori gazed at him and tilted his head. "Koori don't want to go back. Koori have Kana-chan and two mommies." At this, the boy put down his glass and clung to Kaname.

Zero didn't get the conversation anymore. What do they mean by going back? Is it going back as in going back home? If it does, then why Koori don't want to go back?

Ruka came in now since Aidou couldn't convince the boy. "Don't be like that Koori. Remember what you promised mommy?"

Koori pouted. He seemed sad as he glanced down to the floor. He opened his mouth but closed again. He nodded and looked up at Kaname. His eyes were shimmering and his lips trembled as he hugged Kaname tightly around the neck.

"Bye-bye, Kana-chan. Koori is going home." The child mumbled as he kissed Kaname on the lips. "I loved you, remembered that." Kaname whispered as he hugged him back and pat his head before Koori was pulled in Takuma laps.

Takuma whined. "Eh… going home already? But you just got here…"

Koori chuckled before kissing the blonde on the lips just like he did Kaname. "Bye, Taku-taku. We'll see each other again."

He then moved on and did the same to Shiki and Rima

"I'm gonna miss you." Shiki replied, hugging the boy. This is because after the trip, there's the golden weekend holiday. They won't meet for a month.

"I'm going to missed you too." Rima said as she too hugged the boy.

"Koori also going to miss Senri-rin and Ri-chan too." Koori sniffed and moved to Akatsuki; he didn't say anything but pat his back, then to Ruka who showered the boy with kissed and lastly Zero.

"Bye, bye mommy. Koori's going back home today." The child said. He was at the brick of tears but he held it as he kissed Zero. Zero pulled him in a hug. He didn't know why but he felt strange. This parting felt weird. It was like he won't see Koori anymore.

Tears started flowing down his cheeks and he knew he was crying. Koori too seemed to be affected.

"I love you, mommy." Koori confessed between sob.

"I love you too." Zero gave him a last tight hug before releasing him. He wanted to see Koori off at the front entrance of the hotel but Aidou told him not to since Koori's mom wanted no one to see his face.

It was hard to accept but considering Koori's household situation, Zero could understand.

The child took Aidou's hand and turned to everyone, waving. "Bye-bye…"

They left and that was the last time they saw Koori.

* * *

Zero knew something was odd when Koori kissed him good bye the other time at the hotel. It was the last time he saw the boy.

It was already a two month since the trip and Koori wasn't coming back. They wanted to search for him but there was no record of him. He vanished just like that. Just like when he came out of nowhere, he disappeared into nowhere.

Zero missed him and he was not the only one. Ichijou, Shiki, Rima and a lot of more missed him. Even Aidou who was always in argument with Koori seemed affected by Koori's leave. But then, Aidou, Kaname, Akatsuki and Ruka seemed to know what happen to Koori.

Zero remembered they said not to worry about it since they'll meet again in the future. It was weird.

Anyway, aside from that Yuki also had pulled a disappearing act. She was around for couple of weeks after returning from the trip but then disappeared one day. The last thing she said was.

_'This isn't over, Zero.'_

Zero tilted his head. What's Yuki planning?

Ichiru was gone in his quest again. He was actually tracking Yuki. He said he had a bad feeling and if he going to protect Zero from harm, he need to be sure Yuki isn't a threat.

Suddenly the wind blew and Zero look into the breeze. Kaname and he got together. Kaname doesn't seem like he remembering anything from the true past. But he acted more like Kana-san now. He's gentle and loving. Zero guessed he never changed. Just the denial part caused him to act like someone else.

Zero smiled. Finally, he got the confession he was waiting for. And finally, he's back with his mate… soul mate.

_'Thank you Koori. You're a miracle boy. I hope you're happy where ever you are.'_

Unconsciously, Zero rubbed his abdomen. It felt warm.

* * *

Omake.

Koori groaned. Again he fell off from the sky. That really hurt, you know? Time travel suck. But luckily this time, something broke his fall… his house.

Koori sat up from the floor of his room, coughing as the dust got in his system and brushing himself off of the dust. He glanced up and saw the two big holes in his roof and ceiling. That was going to be hell to repair.

'BAM!' a broken wood fall on his head.

Koori whined in pain as his eyes water. "ITAAIII! That's hurt…"

"Are you ok?" a deep voice asked in concern and in record time Koori's head snapped up.

Lilac orbs met dark wine orbs. Koori's eyes budged, his mouth gapped.

Kaname chuckled. "I took that as yes."

"Dad—dy?" Koori said disbelieved. He should be in his time now right? He's not in the past anymore, right? Is this an illusion?

Kaname crouched down and tilted his head. His wavy brown lock moved elegantly in the light. He smiled at his child. "So, did you have a nice trip my son?"

**_The End._**

**_Review please..._**


End file.
